


In One Moment

by EmeraldRoseQuartz



Series: Astrid [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Battle of New York (Marvel), Conquering the world, Consensual Mind Control, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Loki, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Tom, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Loki, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Sex, Heavy Angst, King Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki Fucks Hard, Loki has a heart, Loss of Control, Love, Magic and Science, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Nanotechnology, Nipple Play, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Psychological Trauma, Science, Seidr, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Submissive Character, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, War, british villains, dubcon, mind control kink, sex with superpowers, sorcery, super strength, take over the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 86,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz
Summary: Everything in Astrid's life is going to plan...until a mysterious stranger takes an interest in her - and her work - at Dr. Schäfer's gala in Stuttgart. Suddenly, her life is turned upside-down, and she has to choose: continue to be the person she's always been, or help a megalomaniacal alien prince take over the world.





	1. Wake Up

_"It's incredible how, when you're in the wrong place at the right time, your life can change forever, without your knowledge or permission.  One event that you could have never predicted changes the course of your life instantly, like a stream breaking its banks and heading in a different direction, suddenly and violently. And then everything you thought your life would be - all your plans, all your dreams, everything you had worked for up to that point – fades and twists into something different.  Something strange and exciting and terrifying and wonderful.  And in that one moment, in that one split second between your old life and your new...you are reborn."_   
  
"Astrid....ASTRID! Wake up!"   
  
Astrid groaned and rolled over on the bed. The soft down comforter blocked out the frigid cold in her room, but she could feel it at the edges of the blanket. She tucked herself further into the warm bubble her body created, hoping to stave off the unrelenting chill for a few more minutes. She would have fallen back asleep if Karine hadn’t pulled the entire comforter off the bed and, by proxy, off of Astrid. "Let's GO!" yelled Karine. "We are NOT going to miss the biggest event we've ever been invited to because you won't get out of bed!"  Astrid cried out and instantly curled up in the fetal position to protect herself from the freezing air. That was Germany for you - cold, grey, unforgiving...even in May. “Karine! What the hell?!” Astrid whined, “I'm awake! Give me back the blanket!"   
  
Karine was already dressed, and she defiantly held the blanket out of Astrid's reach. "Look, I know it’s Saturday and you are REALLY great at sleeping in, but if you had just woken up when the alarm went off, you wouldn't NEED this blanket right now." She smirked, and her dark brown eyes glinted with mischief. "Maybe I should just let you go to the gala in your pajamas.  I'm sure that would make a great impression.” Karine stuck her nose in the air and made a face like she just smelled a fish, “Oooh, Ms. Skarsgård,” she impersonated, “I’m afraid you are quite utterly out of dress!”   
  
Astrid finally opened her eyes, blue and fiery, and she glared at Karine, pushing herself into a sitting position on the bed. Her toes touched the icy floor, and she recoiled, groaning in discomfort. "Doesn't this place have a heater?" she half-yawned, stretching one hand high in the air and rubbing her eyes with the other.  She stood and made light, quick steps over to the mat in front of her wardrobe, then began digging through the hanging clothes. "I mean, shit, we pay enough to rent this place...why is it always FREEZING?!" 

Karine threw the blanket haphazardly back onto the mattress - she wasn't one to make beds, anyway - then turned back to Astrid and sat down, waiting for her to ask the inevitable question. Astrid pulled a worn, dark red sweater out of the mess of clothes, the white letters slightly fraying where they were embroidered onto the front. Even though it was old, her Harvard sweatshirt always made her comfortable.  And since this would be her last year attending before starting her Ph.D, it felt...nostalgic. "I mean, seriously, I know Heidelberg is more expensive than some places in Germany...but no heater?  Come on..." She quickly pulled on two slipper socks and some warm fleece pajama bottoms, while Karine waited patiently and silently, the smirk betraying the building pressure of laughter, though Astrid was still too sleepy to notice.  
  
"So, what time is it, anyway?" Astrid asked lethargically, turning to face Karine.   
  
Karine couldn't hold it back anymore. "ONE O'CLOCK!" she burst. Astrid’s eyes went wide with surprise, then anxiety. "ONE?! Oh my god oh my god oh my god.  How the hell did I sleep that late!? There’s no way I can get ready in time!" She spun to her wardrobe and clawed through the hangers, pulling out a formal black dress and a pair of stockings, Karine chuckled and leaned forward. “Well, you should have no trouble staying awake tonight, at least.”

"How am I going to get my hair and make-up done in....God, how much time do we have?"   
  
"Two hours before we have to get in the limo." Karine answered, still chuckling to herself, "But it's about an hour and a half drive to Stuttgart...you could do your makeup in the car..."   
  
"I am NOT meeting Benedikt and Nicolaus without make-up on!  What kind of a date would that be?!  Oh God...!"  Astrid threw the gown and stockings down on the bed next to Karine, then turned and grabbed her towel.  "I need to take a shower...QUICKLY.  I hope there's hot water..."   
  
Karine grinned again, and yelled at Astrid as she ran down the hall, "Wouldn't bet on it!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen of AO3, I proudly present my first ever fanfic (insert image of me fidgeting nervously and sweating bullets here). I worked on it for over a year, publishing on FFN, but I knew I wanted to post it here once the story was complete. The reason being - I'd love your feedback. I'm very new at this, and between Reddit and FFN, I feel like I'm finally starting to get the hang of this writing thing. :) But AO3 is the big leagues, so...here we go. I'm still writing other things and I'll continue to post new material as I have it, but first, I'll get this entire story on here for you.
> 
> Enjoy, comment, message...but mostly enjoy!  
> -Rose


	2. Stuttgart

The sleek black limo cruised through the German countryside, gliding smoothly alongside the other vehicles on the Autobahn. The wine was flowing in the back as Astrid, Karine, Benedikt and Nicolaus rode to the gala. They had so much to celebrate - Astrid and Karine had been invited to study at the prestigious University of Heidelberg because of their fantastic work at Harvard Medical School, mapping the intricate systems of the body down to the nanometer. Nerves we're their specialty and their knowledge of the human nervous system matched those of their most educated professors. But intertwining nerves, blood vessels, muscles, bones, and all the other minute details of the body was really what set them apart – they had created such a detailed map of the human body that they discovered one new organ (vestigial, but still, very impressive) and opened doors for nanomedical technologies that no one had even thought possible. And at the age of 26, they were considered some of the top students at Harvard. They’d earned a drink tonight, and to enjoy the company of the two young doctors that had been their guides since arriving in Germany.  
  
As the limo pulled up to the Stuttgart Museum, the velvet red carpet glistened in the dusk light of the oncoming evening. Astrid had never felt more elegant as the valet opened the door and her floor length black gown cascaded out onto the ground. As she walked toward the museum, the fabric shimmered and flitted with each step, the strappy black heels peeking out from underneath as she moved. She carried a silver clutch with a strap that she kept wrapped around her delicate wrist, and her blond hair fell in loose ringlets over her neck and bare shoulders.  Accented by a sparkling diamond necklace and chandelier earrings, the strapless dress clung tightly to her chest and waist before flowing freely over her legs and down to the floor. Even she had to admit she looked stunning - quite different from the quick ponytail and white lab coat she normally wore.  
  
Karine looked equally amazing but much more daring in a bright red satin gown that fitted her curvaceous form down to her knees, then splayed outward like a mermaid tail.  Karine's dark tresses and brown eyes contrasted beautifully against the red dress, making her look even more vibrant and mischievous than usual. The ample wine she’d had prior to exiting the limo gave some extra spark to her demeanor as well. Nicolaus and Benedikt wore their tuxedos exceedingly well, and as a group, they looked like movie stars. Not bad for nerdy doctors.  
  
The gala was the epitome of high society - black ties and elegant gowns filled the hall of the beautiful museum foyer. A small orchestra played Mozart's Eine kleine Nachtmusik, the sounds echoing around the cavernous room and providing an almost royal ambiance to the gathering. Drinks and appetizers were passed by service staff on silver platters, and Astrid and Karine were having the time of their lives, schmoozing with the most brilliant minds in the medical field, many of whom had already heard of the genius duo from America.

 Astrid felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned, Dr. Heinrich Schäfer was beaming at her.

 “Ms. Skarsgård! Thank you for coming!”

 “Thank you for inviting me, Dr. Schäfer,” Astrid said. “This is unbelievable. It’s so gorgeous!”

 “Not as gorgeous as some other things in here…” Dr. Schäfer wiggled his eyebrows and leaned forward, very much violating Astrid’s personal space. She gave him a nervous smile and stepped away.

 “Excuse me,” Astrid mused politely, and she turned toward the huge staircase.

 Karine caught up with her shortly. “Did that just happen?!” she said as she leaned in toward Astrid. “Did that old creeper just give you a look over?”

 “Yea…” Astrid shrunk. After everything she’d done, all the hard work and effort, she was still just a target some some lewd old man who happened to be in charge of her funding. “It’s fine...I don’t want to make a big deal out of it…”

 Karine almost exploded. “ASTRID! You CAN’T let him do that to you! I swear to God…” She started walking toward him, enraged. It was only because Astrid grabbed her arm that she calmed down.

 “Please...Karine, don’t. Let’s just enjoy the party, we’ll avoid him for the rest of the night. Tell you what, you go get drinks, and I’ll meet you back here. I need to hit the ladies’ room.”

 Karine rolled her eyes and started walking toward the bar. “This isn’t over, Astrid!” she yelled, and then she disappeared into the crowd.

 Astrid turned and climbed the stairs to the second level. Right as she reached the top landing, she felt her phone vibrate in the clutch. She looked down quickly for just a moment...and clipped someone going the opposite direction.  Astrid lost her balance, falling back and landing hard on the marble floor, her phone to skidding away from her on the smooth surface. Instinctively, she started to say something to laugh it off, but when she looked up…  
  
The man looking back at her was stunning. It took her breath away - his almost ethereal pale, porcelain face contrasted gorgeously against his long black hair that was slicked back on top and feathered out in layers as it fell down to his shoulders. The formal black jacket was accented by a beautifully patterned emerald scarf, and he wore a dark green tie over the white collared shirt underneath.  But it was those eyes...strikingly, stunningly, crisp blue, focused on her with an intensity that she had never seen before. His brow furrowed slightly - maybe frustration? - which made his gaze even more engaging, and for a moment, Astrid was lost for words. She hardly noticed the opulent gold cane with the glowing blue stone on the top.

They continued to stare at each other, hardly blinking, as Astrid’s mind raced to try and come up with what to say. The silence grew longer, and she became more and more panicked and awkward. Why wasn’t she saying anything? She was completely captivated - it was like her brain shut down. After what felt like an eternity, she saw him raise an eyebrow, and his face softened into a charming smile. Then he mercifully broke the silence…and their eye contact.

"Excuse me," he said, looking down almost coyly. 

 "I - I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." Astrid finally managed to stutter.  
  
"It's quite alright," he grinned, and extended his hand to help her up. She took it and was surprised by how easily he was able to lift her, though she just smiled sheepishly and muttered something about being clumsy.  He bent down and picked up her phone from the ground. "I believe you dropped this," he said, handing it back to her. His voice was smooth, soft, refined...but there was grandeur to it, a confidence that she hadn't heard in anyone's voice before – no hesitation, no inflection of uncertainty, just...perfect. As she took the phone from him, their fingers brushed slightly, sending chills down Astrid's spine.   
  
She managed to utter a thank you as she shoved the phone back into her clutch, but when she glanced back up, he was staring at her again, looking almost perplexed.  A nervous giggle escaped her lips, and she pushed a strand of blond hair out of her face and behind her ear. As much as she wanted to look away, those eyes were...irresistible. She half-laughed and smiled, trying to ease the tension.  "Well, um, sorry. I believe I was, um, heading that way...  Maybe I’ll see you downstairs…"  
  
Astrid started walking past him, but just as she was almost out of his reach, she felt his hand gently grab her wrist. "Wait.”

 She spun around and looked back at the dark stranger, her heart pounding in her throat as pins-and-needles radiated from where he touched her.  
  
“What's your name?" he asked. It was a question, but the strength in his voice made it sound like a command.

 "I'm Astrid," she responded, quietly.

"Astrid," he said, a slight smile parting his lips. “It is truly a pleasure to meet you.”

 Astrid felt more shivers and goosebumps rising on her arms, followed by more nervous giggles. “Oh, thank you. And you are…?”

 He turned before she could finish her sentence. “Did you know they have a beautiful study up here?” he said, stepping away and wandering down the hallway.  “It’s just to the left down here. Would you like to see it?” He turned and extended his hand to her, inviting her to follow.

 Astrid furrowed her brow, nervously. “I’m not sure we’re allowed to-”

 “Oh, it’s fine,” he interrupted. “I’m a friend of Dr. Schafer, and I’m certain it’s something you would find…interesting.”

 Something about the way he spoke to her felt strange and exciting.  Astrid had the good sense to know his invitation probably had nothing to do with the beauty of the study, but something compelled her to follow him anyway.  It couldn’t hurt just to take a peek.

 He pushed open a huge mahogany door that led to a dark room.  From the light that entered, she could see massive bookshelves, an antique globe, multiple dark leather couches, and a large empty fireplace.

 A small “wow” escaped her lips as she walked inside, taking in the grandeur of the space. The man followed her into the room...then shut the door behind them. It was pitch black, and for a split second, Astrid expected a light to turn on. Instead, she heard the lock latch. She gasped and turned around, but the only light was the dim glow of the stone on the man’s cane, illuminating his pristine features with an eerie blue air. His charming smile had changed into a menacing, eager snarl, akin to a wolf about to attack a sheep.

 Astrid’s eyes went wide, and her breath caught in her throat. Danger, her brain screamed. Danger! Danger! Danger! Why had she come in here with him? What had she expected to happen? All of the charm and grace she had seen in the hallway had faded away in the shadows, revealing a dangerous hunter.  And she was alone with him, in the dark

 “Astrid,“ he whispered in a low growl. He took a step closer to her, and as much as she wanted to move, her feet felt like they had hardened in cement. “Let me get a closer look at you.”

 He raised the blue stone toward her face. She saw mysterious swirling patterns in the orb, coming closer to her, and then...he gently touched the orb to her chest.

 Suddenly she felt herself being violently pulled away from her own body, her head spinning, darkness encroaching around the edges of her vision. His sinister smile was the last thing she saw before everything faded to black.  She could no longer see, but she was still conscious; it was as though her whole self had been trapped away somewhere in the depths of her own mind. She tried to scream, tried to move, tried to do anything, but it was all just thoughts.  Her body would not respond to her.

Then, she felt herself take a deep breath and fill her lungs, then open her eyes; she could see, but she had no control over what she looked at. Still in front of her, he watched with a bemused grin as the transformation completed.  She felt her lips curl into a mischievous smile, and heard her own voice say, “Well, hello there.”

 A low chuckle escaped the man’s lips, and with a wave of his hand a fire ignited in the hearth.  Astrid was dumbfounded, but her body didn’t react – this “second her” hardly registered that something extraordinary had happened at all.  In fact, the “second her” felt oddly comfortable. Confident, but stronger...dark, unhinged, powerful…almost...good.

 “Tell me,” said the man casually, as he removed his jacket and settled down on one of the couches in front of the fire. “what brings you here tonight?”

 “I’m a medical research student at Harvard University in the United States, and I’m working here with the University of Heidelberg to aid in their research.  In fact, I’m the best in my field.” Astrid felt a shock of fear - she couldn’t control what she told him. Astrid walked over to the man and climbed on top of him, straddling him on the couch. Her dress rode up as she spread her legs across him.

 He leaned back and stretched his arms over the tops of the cushions, sighing with satisfaction, as Astrid drew a lazy finger across his chest, and began unbuttoning his shirt. “I map the body,” she said, “I could tell you about every nanometer. But something tells me _your_ body is significantly different from what I’m familiar with…maybe I should take a closer look.”  She flicked her gaze to meet his with a suggestive smile, the stone’s power making her eyes a pale, sickly, unearthly grey-blue. “For purely scientific reasons.”

 Trapped in her mind, Astrid cried out, trying desperately to stop the “second her.” But it was no use.  Astrid felt herself lean down and plant a deep, passionate kiss on the man’s lips, arching her body into him as she commanded his attention. She teased his lips apart with her tongue, and when he opened his mouth she let out a soft, contented moan. The “second her” wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him lustfully into her kiss, but he gently pushed her back into her sitting position on his lap before she could begin her advance in earnest. Astrid pouted.

 The man laughed softly. “Well, if it’s purely scientific...” he purred. He pulled her hips closer with a strong hand on her lower back. “Please, continue. What do you specialize in?”

 Astrid was screaming to keep herself from answering him, fighting back terror. Why did he need to know any of this? How did he manage to trap her in her own mind? But soon she heard her own voice respond again...

 “Nanomedical treatments for neurological disorders. We use an iridium-based anti-proton energy source to track every bit of the nervous system AND power the nanobots.  It’s different from what we’ve been able to do before…using the iridium, we can actually tell what neurons trigger what other cells – muscle, bone, tissue. And once we pinpoint where a problem is, we can inject nanobots to the site to repair any damage. Or…” Astrid leaned forward and pressed herself against his chest, whispering in his ear, “in theory, we can enhance the connection to make it stronger, or more resilient. As of now, it's all experimental, since iridium is so rare. But there is so much potential...”  She nipped at his earlobe, and felt him shudder underneath her, His breathing quickened, and she felt his hard member bulge.

 Inside, Astrid struggled to regain control of her body with all the willpower she possessed. Run! Stop! No! But as the man moved his hand to cup her breast, the tips of his fingers toying with her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress, she moaned excitedly and fell into him, her body craving more.

 “Astrid, I know you're still in there,” he said, his voice low and dangerous, “I can hear your thoughts, I know how hard you are trying to resist. But you are just FULL of useful information, aren’t you? How did I get so lucky?…” He ran his long fingers up into her hair and firmly grabbed a handful, turning her head so her ear was millimeters from his lips. She felt his breath shoot tingling waves of sensation through her.

_Let me go..._ she begged. _Please, please_ … He laughed, and whispered softly, “Astrid, I know you think that this is the worst thing that has ever happened to you. But believe me, this is a favor. A gift, from me to you…”

 He licked the bottom edge of her earlobe, and the “second her” shivered in delight. “Freedom, dear Astrid, is a cruel lie. To fight is to suffer. Once you let it go, willingly and completely. then you will truly know happiness.” He pushed his hips upward, and her lustful moan filled the cavernous room. Her desire was intense, her body ached for him, but her mind was defiant - she continued to fight his attempts to force her into submission.

 Her hips ground down on him, the bulge in his pants pressed up eagerly to escape. She buried her face in his neck, his dark locks tangling around her. He smelled delicious- earthy, like dried herbs and sandalwood. She entwined her fingers in his hair, grabbing firm fistfuls near the scalp. She used the leverage it gave her to lean against his lap. Her body shuddered.

  _Why are you doing this to me?_ Astrid thought. The physical sensations coursing through her began chipping away at her coherence. “I’m releasing you,” he laughed almost playfully, though the edge of menace could not be missed. He turned his face into her vulnerable neck and bit the soft skin harder than she could bear. But instead of screaming in pain, intense pleasure burst from the tortured skin, causing her to gasp with delight.

 Astrid’s mind raced. What was he doing to her? Everything he did was deplorable, and she hated every wretched touch, every sinister word, every unbearable moment of this torment. But even as she fought his advances, the way her body reacted in his control was utterly instinctual. With every kiss, bite, thrust, and word, she found herself wanting more of the delectable sensations, despite the fact that she could do nothing to stop him. Or...perhaps it was _because_ she could do nothing.  The vulnerability and exposure, in itself, was a strange, dark pleasure she never would have expected.

 “My pet,” he breathed softly, sensing her defiance beginning to waiver. “Is not this simpler?” He lifted her off his lap so she stood in front of him, her hair mussed and messy, a raw urge swelling in her most intimate parts. “Remove your dress” he commanded, as he sat back on the couch. Astrid immediately complied with his wishes despite her mind’s outraged attempts to stop it, and in seconds she wore nothing but her lacy black panties, her strappy black shoes, and her jewelry. Her nudity in front of him tormented her conscience, but the “second her” waited eagerly for his next instruction. He stood and removed his unbuttoned shirt, then walked behind her, sliding his hands over her stomach, holding her close to his lean, muscular chest. Her head fell back on his shoulder as her lips parted, and she whispered a soft curse while he began to explore her body.

 “Is this not your natural state? Think about it. Your body was _designed_ to feel like this,” he breathed, his deft fingers massaging her soft skin, gently caressing her breasts and pinching at the nipples teasingly. Astrid felt her body go somewhat limp against him, relying on his strength to keep her upright. He had no problem supporting her lithe frame. “Your species evolved to experience these feelings, to enjoy and revel in them, to be overcome by them…” One of his hands slid into her panties, and his fingers slid between her legs. She shivered and moaned. Still Astrid tried to resist, but she was starting to lose herself...it filled her with a mix of terror and thrill.

 He continued to fondle her slick folds and massage her naked breasts, and she shivered with delight. He began to bite her neck in the sensitive spot he’d discovered earlier, and Astrid’s pleasure mixed with her pain and fear in an intoxicating cocktail of need. She heard her own voice moaning and swearing softly as she reacted to his ministrations.

_No, please..._

 “It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation.” He began to rub her faster, harder, responding to her body’s reactions. She shook all over and felt her hips instinctively thrust into his hand. Her pulled her back toward him as he toyed with her, pressing his still-covered cock between the cheeks of her buttocks. She leaned forward at the waist as he pulled her hips back toward him, and she threw her arms out to catch herself on the couch. Without slowing his pace, he used his other hand to rip away her lacy underwear like paper.

 “The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power...for identity.” Astrid started panting and moaning loudly as he manipulated her supple flower with renewed fervor. She could no longer tell if she had any control over her thoughts or her body, all she felt, all of her being, became a mad swirling frenzy of desire and passion. _Want. Want. Yes._

_"_ You were made to be ruled,” he growled, low and dangerous and lustful. Still stroking her and pumping his fingers in and out of her delicate sex. He took his other hand and pushed her off the couch to the floor. On her knees, Astrid could feel her pleasure mounting, coiling tighter and tighter until she felt it would snap any moment…

 Suddenly, he stopped, and pulled his hand away. She cried out, trembling with desire and so close to the edge it hurt. He just stood there for what felt like eternity, watching her struggle; Astrid could not think, could not stand, could do nothing but want him to finish what he’d started. He walked over to her, knelt down, and kissed her forehead. Then he stood and walked behind her. “In the end…” he said, his voice soft and dark. His hands pushed down gently but firmly on her upper back, lowering her head and shoulders to the floor, opening herself to him.

 “You will always kneel.”

 He thrust himself deep inside her, and she lost all control. She screamed with pain and pleasure and want and need. _Yes!_ He took her forcefully, grabbing her hips and filling her with his girth, pounding rhythmically to the musical wails that rang from Astrid’s throat. There was nothing but sensation, nothing but oblivion, nothing but the pleasure rapidly dissolving what was left of her sanity. Astrid was ravenous, crying out and moaning and begging him to take her while he expertly dove in and out of her tight sex, grunting and tensing as his own pleasure approached its peak. With one final thrust, he pulled her hips back into him, pushing himself as deep as possible into her soft tissues, and he exploded inside of her. Astrid let out the most delicious cry of ecstasy as the tidal wave crashed over her, and she completely lost herself in the swirling finale of pleasure and release. He held her hips tight and remained motionless as the orgasm wound its way through both of them, his only movement the subtle throbbing of his cock as the last of his ejaculation subsided.

 Astrid had no idea how long she remained in her kneeling position, trying to catch her breath and shuddering from the aftershocks. He stayed sheathed within her, reveling in sinful delight and watching her gasp for air. Eventually, he removed himself, leaned over her bent form, and placed his hand gently on her back.

“Good girl,” he whispered softly, and he walked away toward the fireplace.

 Astrid remained on all fours and looked up at him, sweating, half-terrified, half-awestruck. She found no words to say, no way to fully comprehend what had just happened to her. He had opened her up, controlled her, toyed with her, pleasured her into letting go of...everything. And given her...what? She knew it was wrong, she knew she should feel awful that it had happened to her. And yet...the new experience, the intensity and madness of it, settled in her brain, embedded itself in a deep part of her mind. Something had changed. Something was different.

 He waved his hand, and instantly he was fully clothed. They locked eyes for one last moment - hers, terrified and confused; his, confident and sinful. With one last smile, he walked toward the door and put his hand on the knob. “I’ll see you again soon, Astrid…” he said, and with that, he left the study, closing the door behind him.

 Astrid just stared at the door. It was minutes before she realized she had control over her body again. The “second her” was gone. But when did it happen? Was it during their interlude...or after? Tears welled up in her eyes, and she looked around the room, unsure of what to do or how to pull herself back together...when she noticed a small basin of steaming water and a few clean, white towels on the table next to her...were those there before? She took one of the towels, dipped it in the water, and wiped her face. The warmth was immeasurably soothing.

 After cleaning herself up and re-dressing, Astrid carefully left the study. Down the hallway, she saw the man looking over the balcony at the gathering below.  Astrid held her breath as she walked past him to the staircase. He didn't seem to notice her, and she didn't try to get his attention.


	3. Attack

As soon as she was on the ground floor, Dr. Schäfer made his way to the small stage with the microphone stand.  Astrid found Karine, Nicolaus, and Benedikt, and walked up beside them

 “What took you so long?” Karine whispered.  She didn’t notice Astrid’s face was so pale, or that her hair was completely out of sorts...but before Astrid could answer, Dr. Schaefer began speaking into the microphone.  
  
"Guten Abend, everyone.  I am Dr. Heinrich Schäfer , and on behalf of the University of Heidelberg, I'd like to thank you for joining us this evening." The room filled with polite applause as the party goers turned their attention to him. “We so rarely have the opportunity to come together and celebrate such incredible achievements as we do tonight,” he continued. “The advancements in treating neurological disorders using nanotechnology and iridium surpass anything I could have imagined when I first started my career thirty years ago, and it is because of your generous support that we have been able to continue our research."  
  
As the crowd applauded again, Astrid noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. The man from the balcony was walking down the staircase toward the foyer, with a confident swagger and focused intensity.  Dr. Schäfer 's words blended into the background with the orchestral music as she watched him; she could not take her eyes off of him. He approached the platform from behind, and a nearby guard saw him and turned to face him, hand moving toward the gun on his hip. But before the guard could draw his weapon, in an instant, the man flipped the golden cane around and swung up at his head. THWACK! - the heavy blue stone connected with the guard's jaw, and he went flying backward, landing hard and crumpling in a heap on the marble floor. In the confusion, as the people in the room registered what was happening, the man grabbed Dr. Schäfer and pushed him toward the huge Persian stone table in the middle of the foyer. With one arm, he flipped the doctor up and over onto the table and pinned him down.  
  
Astrid was transfixed by what she was seeing.  The crowd stood shocked as they watched this man pull a metallic silver device out of his jacket...and plunge it into Dr. Schäfer 's face.  He screamed in pain, and his body convulsed spasmodically under his attacker’s grip.

 Chaos exploded around her. Astrid saw the man look around at the frenzied scene, and a slight smile crossed his lips.  The same smile he made when he first said Astrid's name. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn't move, she just stood frozen in place, staring at him, her thoughts spiraling madly...until a rough tug on her arm broke her trance. "ASTRID! RUN!" Karine screamed.

Karine's grip on her arm was going to leave bruises. She was surrounded by running, screaming people in formal evening wear, everyone trying to get away from the museum as fast as they could.  Onlookers turned and watched the stampede of people exiting the museum as Astrid and Karine approached the short stairway in front of the building, Suddenly, Astrid was hit from behind and fell out of Karine's grip. The force of the collision spun her backward, facing the museum...and she realized she had fallen right in front of HIM, Time slowed as he walked toward her, and he began to shimmer in light..she saw a golden helmet materialize on his head, two long horns arching upward from the front like a ram’s, followed by a floor-length green cape, golden armor, and green leather. As the shimmering faded, the cane he carried lengthened into a vicious spear, the glowing blue rock surrounded by its blade. He looked down as her as he passed, the same sadistic smile on his face, then continued to walk toward the plaza.  
  
A police car rounded the corner, sirens blaring, but without hesitation, he pointed the spear at the oncoming vehicle and shot. A bright blue beam of energy exploded from the stone and hit the squad car, flipping it onto its roof. It skidded to a stop in front of the museum,

Astrid flailed and pulled herself up, getting pushed forward by the panicked crowd, trying not to get trampled by the herd of people as they ran. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise, like a car driving by. But when she spun around, she saw HIM materialize out of thin air.

 "Kneel before me!" he boomed. More copies of the man appeared to block the people's escape, corralling them in the plaza. The crowd continued to run and scream, hardly reacting to his voice. "I said..." He raised his staff and slammed the base of it on the concrete.  The blue stones on all the copies ignited in a bright flash.

 "KNEEL!"  
  
His voice echoed off the buildings in the plaza, and a silence fell over the terrified victims.  Slowly, everyone lowered themselves to their knees.  Astrid just stared at the man as she bent closer to the ground - never blinking, just trying to absorb what was happening.

  
A short, cold laugh escaped his lips as he looked over the sea of kneeling onlookers.  That smile again: powerful, confident, no remorse, no question in his look as to what he was there to do. He opened his arms. "Is not this simpler?"  He walked slowly into the crowd of people, lowering his staff as he moved. "Is this not your natural state?"

Astrid’s eyes went wide. _No,_ she thought, _no, no, please no, not that._ A wave of shame and humiliation washed over her. She couldn't bear that again - not in front of all these people. Even though no one around her had any idea the significance of those words, her secret exposure made her body tremble.  But then...something deep inside thrilled at hearing them. Wanted to hear them. Wanted to feel the power and control he held over her when he had last spoken them.

 What had he _done_ to her?

 He continued to walk through the crowd, moving slowly in her direction. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power...for identity.  You were made to be ruled.” He stood right in front of Astrid. She looked up at him. His sinister smile appeared again...that terrifying, delicious smile.

 “In the end,” he said directly to her. “You will always kneel."

 Everyone around her averted their gaze or looked down, trying not to draw his attention. But their eyes locked, as they had on the balcony. Her breath caught in her throat - his power, his confidence, his willingness to act. He WAS a leader, a ruler, a king - he was in control. And he would take what he wanted...

Her heart pounded, her mind raced; she had never felt like this before, both excited and terrified, wanting to run but wanting even more to stay near him...

He lifted his eyes and his staff as something in the distance caught his attention. Astrid turned to see an old man in the crowd standing, facing him.  Defiant and angry. the elderly man glared. "Not to men like you."  
  
The man laughed. "There are no men like me," he smiled.  
  
"There are ALWAYS men like you," the elderly man said.

And Astrid saw that sinister smile...drop.  
  
"Look to your elder, people," He lowered his staff and pointed at the old man, the blue stone beginning to glow violently. "Let him be an example."  
  
The bright beam of energy shot over Astrid's head and toward the old man. Within a split second, it would all be over...  
  
Out of nowhere, a blur of red, white, and blue jumped in front of the old man and deflected the blast. The beam ricocheted back in the direction it had come, and it hit the man in the chest, sparks bursting from the impact. He fell forward onto his stomach. Astrid turned quickly to see who had just saved the old man…

It couldn’t be...Captain America was standing there, right in front of her. She had only ever seen him on television. The man quickly recovered and lifted his head, glaring at the hero.  
  
"You know," said Captain America, walking forward, "the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." People in the crowd started to rise as the Captain walked by them.  
  
The man got to his knees and laughed darkly, "The soldier," he chuckled in a low voice as he stood. "The man out of time."  
  
"I'm not the one who's out of time," said the Captain, and as he spoke, a black jet soared behind him and hovered in the sky.  The bottom compartment of the jet opened and a huge turret gun dropped out. "Loki," said a woman's voice, "Drop the weapon and stand down."

Astrid’s heart stopped. _Loki…!_ ? she thought, _As in the GOD?_

Without hesitation, Loki shot at the jet with a beam of energy. It barely missed as the jet flew out of the way, but in the moment Loki was distracted, Captain America hurled the shield at him, smashing him squarely in the chest.  Loki stumbled but did not fall, and faced Captain America as he approached, an angry, determined snarl twisting his face.  
  
Astrid found herself glued to the scene, until she was shoved. Then she ran with the rest of the crowd, but she turned back one last time to see the man...Loki. She felt a knot in her throat, his voice echoing in her mind. _You were made to be ruled_...


	4. Illusion

Astrid sat on the couch watching the news in her home back in Heidelberg, all the formal vestments cast aside in favor of her fleece pajamas, a heavy blanket, and a cup of hot cocoa with an ample amount of peppermint schnapps in it.  The schnapps was Nicolaus' suggestion.  She had to admit, it was helping to calm her down...her hands had finally stopped shaking.   
  
Loki, the God of Mischief, God of Lies...an actual GOD. But up until now he had only been a fable. Sure, there had been incredible stories of humans with superpowers popping up all over the globe - Captain America being one of them - but a GOD?!

There was no way he was real...but he had done things she couldn't explain, that she had never seen before. He was a force of nature, with a single-minded focus to get what he wanted. She was in awe of him. He had forced her body to act according to his will, had teased her, taken her. The thought of seeing him again terrified her, but the thought of  _ never  _ seeing him again…

Astrid was jolted out of her thoughts when Karine came downstairs from the shower, rubbing a towel on her wet hair. "Are you doing ok?" she asked quietly.

Astrid looked away from the television and smiled weakly. "Yea, I'm ok.” Her voice sounded miles away. ”Still in some shock, I think, but I'll be alright….”

The scene of the fight played out for the hundredth time on the screen. A look of concern crossed Karine's face, and she walked over to Astrid.

“Are you sure you want to keep watching this?”

Astrid sighed, and gave Karine a tired but resolved look. “Yea. I think it’s helping me cope. Seeing it from a different angle makes it feel more real, like I’m not crazy for thinking it happened. The schnapps and cocoa are helping too.” Astrid lifted her mug. Karine bent down and hugged her. "OK. If you want to talk, just come get me. I'm going to bed. But seriously, wake me up if you need to, I don't mind." She gave Astrid the warmest smile she could muster. "Don't stay up too late, OK?" And with that, she turned off the light and went back upstairs to her room, leaving the only illumination coming from the television screen.

Hours later, Astrid sighed and set the lukewarm cocoa on a side table. As many times as she watched it...something was wrong.

The CCTV replays always started with Loki shooting the blast of energy at the old man, Captain America jumping in and blocking it, then Loki shooting at the jet. In the replays, Astrid could see herself, just a few pixels next to the image of Loki.  She saw the shower of sparks hit her, Captain America walking up right beside her, and her running off and becoming a part of the amalgamous crowd. But then it was the fight...something wasn't adding up. There was a moment where it looked like Loki had won: Captain America was on his knees, and Loki had his staff pointed at the base of the Captain's neck. It should have been over, then...Loki stopped.  The Captain disarmed him, and the fight continued, until Iron Man flew in out of nowhere. Then she saw the god put up his hands...and surrender.  
  
He could have easily killed Captain America. And the blast that Loki shot at the plane...why had he aimed for the wing? He could have taken down that jet by shooting dead center.

But most of all...everything in her mind and body told her that he would never surrender.

"It doesn't look quite right, does it?" A quiet but commanding male voice came from the shadows.

Astrid spun around, eyes frantically searching the dark corners of the room to find its source. At first, she couldn't see anything, but as her eyes adjusted to the dark, a figure moved forward. She could make out a long coat, glints of metal accents, black and green... as the light from the television brought him into view, that smile spread across his lips.   
  
Astrid's hands began to shake again as her heart pounded out of her chest. Him. HERE. He was HERE. Unable to utter a sound, she just watched as he strutted in front of the couch and bent down be eye level with her.  Those eyes...those intense, sparkling, crystal eyes locked into her, everything flooding back into her mind. 

"You are truly beautiful when you're terrified.” He chuckled and reached out toward her cheek, but she recoiled instinctively. He looked amused.

“I can’t hurt you.” He grinned reached for her; Astrid froze. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to feel his cool touch on her skin, but no touch came.  She stayed with her eyes closed, until she heard him say, “At least not right now.” She opened one eye to see what he was doing. He just looked back at her, feigning offense.  His arm was extended to the point where he SHOULD have been touching her, but when she looked at where his hand met hers, it just shimmered and faded at the point of contact.

"You see? Just an illusion," he said. obviously enjoying her stunned reaction. “It’s almost as if you don’t trust me.”

“Am I dreaming? Is this a dream?” Astrid whispered.

“No, my dear. This is all real.”

He smirked with that cocky glint in his eye. That intoxicating smile. The utter arrogance. This man, illusion or not, was a demon. A murderer. Dangerous.

Heat swelled in Astrid’s stomach, He had used her, tricked her, manipulated her...but everytime she thought about it, she got turned on. Ugh, it was infuriating! Astrid shot him a fierce look, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. “You forced yourself on me! You took away control of my body! You KNEW I was trapped. And you mocked me for resisting. You are a MONSTER!”  Her angry tears flourished into a desperate sob, and she wrapped the blanket around herself more tightly. "Wh-why are you here?  What do you want from me?"

"You, Astrid, are  _ fascinating _ ,” he mused. “You were delectable at the museum, but I never imagined you would hold such vast information in that beautiful head of yours. Nanotechnology, did you say?”

She scowled at him, but she was afraid. Her research would be dangerous in the wrong hands, and his hands were DEFINITELY wrong. Fortunately, iridium was so rare, there was no way he’d have enough to do anything of significance.

“It’s so fortunate I was able to procure the entire supply of Dr.  Schäfer ’s iridum,” he said slowly, letting the implications of his words sink in. She just stared at him - had he read her mind? “Now I could very much use someone with the knowledge to release its fullest potential.”

“I will NEVER help you.” Astrid spat.  He threw a smoldering gaze at her, seemingly aroused by her fury, and he smiled...THAT smile...  She felt the desire seeping through her fear and anger.

“Oh, I think you will…” he purred.

“Why are you even asking? It’s not like I really have a choice in the matter. You could just use that magic blue ball of yours and make me do it. You’ve made that obvious”

“But where’s the fun in that?” he said mockingly, in that low growl she remembered: dangerous, lustful, imposing. “I want you to  _ want  _ to help me. Because I know you want more...I can feel it.”

Astrid looked away. She hated how he had touched her, how he had pleasured her, how he had broken something inside of her, how he had changed her...and how he was right.

He leaned forward, so close to her face that if he were  _ actually _ there, she could have felt his breath. “So,” he said, “What do you want to know?”

The television was still playing the fight, and it brought Astrid back to her senses. She had to ask him, had to put the pieces together before she missed the opportunity.

“Why did you throw the fight at the museum?”

He laughed softly and stood up, The bright screen backlit his form, now both intimidating and intensely arousing.

“Well, right to the point. That shouldn’t be too hard for you to figure out.” He stared at her with a bemused smile. Astrid stayed quiet for a while, choosing her words carefully, then spoke.

“I think...I’m sure you missed the jet on purpose, that you had the Captain beat but you let him disarm you. You obviously weren’t intending to win.”

She could feel his smile before she looked at him. It was almost endearing. “Go on,” he commanded.

“You surrendered. You gave yourself up.” She saw his eyes flick with excitement, and she took that to mean she was on the right track.  “ Why?”

He smirked. “Why do  _ you  _ think?”

More images from earlier that night forced themselves into her mind. Was he doing that? Or was she?

"Because...if you surrendered they would capture you, and take you somewhere secure. You want to be where they’d take you...”  She looked at him. “What are you planning?”

He looked about to answer, but suddenly stood silently, his attention drawn to something she couldn’t see.  "Excuse me..." he said quietly, with a sinister sneer, "I have a visitor." As his image faded, she caught a glimpse of his face morphing back into the monster she saw at the museum.  And she heard his voice as he disappeared..."There's not many people who can sneak up on me..."

Astrid sat alone in her living room, the television playing out the fight. And all she could do was stare.


	5. Threesome

That night, after she could no longer keep her eyes open, Astrid fell into a deep, heavy sleep. For a while, her thoughts were blank - nothing but the sweet relief of unconscious darkness. But eventually, she began to dream. It was just snippets at first - a quick blue blast, a scream, a bone-chilling laugh that sounded far off in the distance. But slowly, the scenes became longer, and more detailed: destroyed buildings and vehicles, a smoking cityscape...war. The nightmare unfolded before her. Fire everywhere, strange black creatures on metal vehicles flying through the air. Cataclysmic horror stretched in every direction. Explosions and screams echoed through the broken carcasses of skyscrapers.

Astrid stood in an abandoned clearing. Bodies littered the ground haphazardly, on the shattered pavement of what used to be streets, Occasional gunshots and laser blasts sounded through the crumbling buildings. Demolished bright yellow cars dotted the road, the black and white checker patterns still visible across their sides. Her curiosity turned her gaze upward, scaling the crumbling skyscraper directly in front of her...it was the Rockefeller Center. This was New York.

As she looked around, she registered recognition, but not fear. She felt no shock or terror in her dream; she was there for a reason. Her legs tensed and she pushed explosively off the ground, flying upward into the air at hundreds of miles an hour, shooting rapidly past the rooftops of the lower buildings and deftly landing on a balcony 100 feet above the street. She leapt again and felt her weightlessness at the apex of her trajectory, followed by the gentle pull of gravity as she landed softly on the decorative facade of another nearby building, perfectly balancing on the thin ledge another 100 feet up. After a brief pause to determine her next landing point, she leapt again. 

Time slowed - she felt the rush of wind against her face, her hair blowing wildly behind her. She felt the strength in her muscles and the minute adjustments they made to ensure her positioning and flight path. She landed on another balcony, much higher up than the last, and from her new vantage point, she could see the the top of Stark Tower. A humongous vertical blue beam tore a dark hole in the sky, and the creatures poured from the portal, spreading carnage and devastation everywhere they went. 

A flash of movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention, and she turned to see a powerful and intimidating figure leading the throng of terrifying monsters. Loki. Her eyes widened with excitement when she saw him, glorious in full battle armor, riding in a flying chariot, the golden horns on his helmet shining in the distilled sunlight.

He commanded the nightmare army with the confidence of a born leader, slowly but relentlessly moving his forces forward and destroying everything in his wake. Any resistance on the ground was brutally subdued by the monsters he led. The smoking wrecks of tanks and light-armor vehicles were all that remained of the military’s efforts to impede his inevitable progress. Nothing on earth could stop him; he would crush his opposition. He would rule these people.

An intense energy filled Astrid as she watched Loki and his army parade over the New York skyline. 

And she smiled.

THAT smile.

 

The next day, Astrid awoke when the morning light shined across her face. She threw the blanket over her head, the disorientation of her vivid dream refusing to leave her. She knew it was just a dream, but it felt so real. If this had been true, was there anything she could she do to stop it? Did she WANT to stop it? Her head throbbed.

She had expected to be hungover from the gala today. She had expected to go to brunch with Karine, Nicolaus and Benedikt and talk about what a wonderful time they’d all had. She had expected this day to be a balance of recovering from too much alcohol and preparing for research time in the lab on Monday...but now she was anxious. High strung. Afraid. And exhausted.

She dragged herself out of bed and into the frigid air of her room, then wandered down the hall to the bathroom, desperate for the soothing warmth of the shower’s water. Her eyes felt gritty, like they had sand in them, and she blinked uncomfortably to focus her vision. When she gripped the door handle, she let out a frustrated sigh - it was locked. She heard some shuffling on the other side, then silence.

“Karine!” Astrid whined at the closed door. “Hurry up...God, I need a shower.”

No response. Astrid grunted and exhaled. “Karine! Are you ok? Come on, you took a shower last night…”

Suddenly, she heard something crash and break on the floor in the bathroom, causing her to jump back from the door. A distinctly male voice swore quietly. Scuffling followed. “Hello?” Astrid knocked firmly. “Who’s in there?”

The door opened, and Benedikt guiltily peeked out from behind the door. “Hi Astrid...I'm sorry...I, um, broke your soap dish…”

“Oh, Benedikt...” Astrid looked confused at first, then a wave of understanding washed over her face. “You...stayed with Karine last night, didn't you...?”

He looked down, trying to avoid eye contact. “After everything that happened, she was really shaken up...and one thing led to another…”

“So how did Nicolaus get home then?”

Benedikt looked even more uncomfortable and awkward than before, squirming in place. Before he could say anything, the shower curtain fluttered and Nicolaus poked out, smiling sheepishly. He waved at her. 

Astrid was laughing before she knew it was coming out of her mouth. Nicolaus? Benedikt? KARINE!? Shock wasn’t a strong enough word for the situation, but the realization that sweet little Karine had a threesome last night was just too much. It felt good to just laugh, after all that had happened.

Despite the absurdity, she was honestly proud that Karine had lived out a fantasy most people she knew were too uptight to even admit; she knew she should feel judgemental, but instead she she felt a tinge of something else knotting in her stomach...pride? Jealousy?

“Whatever, lover boys. Get out, I need to use the bathroom.” Before they could answer, Astrid pushed past them, leaving them to awkwardly shimmy around her in order to get out the door. She cleaned up the broken soap dish.

Astrid brushed her teeth with her eyes closed. What the HELL was going on around here? It had been an intense and strange 24 hours. Just yesterday, she expected to remain on the comfortable, predictable path of her life. Now, even a threesome seemed like no big deal.

And on top of that, a thought nagged at her relentlessly. Not that she was in any state of mind last night to experiment with her carnal desires, but still, it disappointed her somewhat that she had missed out. Even though she had been...taken...yesterday at the museum - and then colluded with a mirage of the god who did it - the fact that she was in her living room while her three closest friends got it on just steps away made her feel...hollow. She turned on the shower as hot as it would go, and attempted to wash away her feelings.

Astrid was just leaving the bathroom after her shower when she caught Karine in the hallway. Karine froze in a moment of mild panic, before seeing the knowing smirk on Astrid’s face. She laughed sheepishly.

“So….guess you figured out what happened last night.”

“I did.” Astrid chuckled. “But I think it’s good. You let out some steam. Yesterday was insane - I dealt with it by watching the same thing over and over on TV, you dealt with it in...your way. It was probably a good release for them too.”

Karine choked a little as Astrid drew out the word “release,” but regained her composure quickly. “Yeah, I guess it was.”

Karine’s shyness was a refreshing change from her usual confidence, and Astrid found herself feeling...mischievous...all of the sudden. “You do have to promise me one thing, though,” she said.

“What’s that?” asked Karine.

“After I’m done getting ready, we are eating breakfast together and you are spilling DETAILS.”

Karine’s face dropped, and something about the discomfort egged Astrid on, made her feel like she should keep pushing to see how Karine would react.

“Oh, come on, Karine!“ Astrid insisted. “If the tables were turned, you’d never let me rest until I had told you every little thing, right?”

Karine sighed, caving to the pressure. “You’re right. OK. I’ll give you details. But no judgement! You might learn some things about me that are...surprising. And you CAN’T tell anyone!”

“Of course not! What happens in this house stays in this house. I promise.” And will hopefully happen again, Astrid thought quickly. Then, realizing that was her FIRST thought, she hesitated - really?

Even she was surprised at her own excitement - what was going on?! It didn’t feel bad, it just felt...different. Like peeking inside Pandora’s Box, but not opening it all the way. Not just yet. Astrid smiled and turned back toward her room, rubbing her towel in her wet hair. “I’ll see you downstairs in a few minutes...and you’d better not try and bail out the window!”

 

Astrid and Karine had carried on a somewhat normal conversation as they prepared the meal, but the tension was palpable. Astrid was reveling in it, loving every second of Karine’s subtle discomfort. They sat in the small dining area with a simple breakfast of eggs and sauteed vegetables in front of them. Finally, with nowhere else to go and nothing else to do, Karine took a sip of her coffee, exhaled heavily, and looked up at Astrid.

“So, last night. You were so out of it you hardly even spoke, so after I took my shower I was just looking forward to going to bed, and they were going to leave. Benedikt went to use the bathroom, and Nicolaus and I just...sat there on my bed. He looked so stressed out and concerned, I just had to see if I could help comfort him or something...and before I knew it we were making out. I mean, we were relieving some serious sexual tension - and it’s been a while since...well...anyway...”

Karine smiled guiltily, and snuck a glance as Astrid, who smiled and nodded. That gave her the confidence to continue. “Right as we were getting really hot and heavy, Benedikt walked back into the room. We stopped, and there was this awkward moment of silence, but I caught Nicolaus and Benedikt sharing some kind of a look, then Nicolaus turned back around and started kissing me again. So I closed my eyes and just decided to let whatever happened, happen. One thing led to another and...yea…”

“Yea WHAT?” Astrid pushed. This was the part she WANTED the details about.

“Geez, Astrid, what’s gotten into you? You’ve never been this interested in my sex life...or talking about sex at all, for that matter. Why are you…”

“Stop stalling and spill.” Astrid cut her off, pointing her fork at Karine with a mock threat. She recognized this. It was that feeling she had first experienced as the “second her,” a deep and powerful confidence that started grew in the pit of her stomach, that wanted to know about Karine’s uninhibited experience. Astrid was a little scared - after all, last time she felt this way, she literally lost control of herself - but she kind of wanted the feeling to stay, too. Just a little.

Karine continued. “So, while Nicolaus and I were making out, I felt Benedikt climb onto the bed behind me and put his arms around my waist. For a while, he just held me and kissed my neck, but then he started playing with my nipples, tugging and pinching them while Nicolaus and I kissed. It felt amazing...Astrid, it was so crazy! I think I moaned a little too loudly, because the intensity picked up pretty quick after that.”

Astrid’s eyes were locked on Karine, and she finished another sip of coffee without breaking her gaze. “Then what happened?”

Karine blushed again, and giggled nervously. “Oh God, Astrid! OK, um...well, Nicolaus and Benedikt took off my robe - it was all I was wearing since the shower - and laid me on my back at the end of the bed. Astrid, they were being so NICE, asking if I was alright and telling me to stop them if it ever got to be too much. Then Nicolaus put my knees over his shoulders and started licking me...there. Between my legs...OK, he did WAY more than lick me - oh my God whatever he was doing, it felt great. And Benedikt kept holding me and kissing me while Nicolaus was down there. I almost lost it...like seriously, one of the best, most intense orgasms of my life,”

Karine cleared her throat and stopped to take another sip of coffee before looking at Astrid. No words were needed - Astrid was hooked on her story.

“After I came,” Karine said softly, “Nicolaus kissed his way up my body and got between my legs. Benedikt was holding me from behind. We all just had this moment...the “no turning back” moment, I guess. And no one wanted to stop. So we didn’t.”

Astrid felt a tingling between her legs, and her breath caught, locked on Karine. “Then what?”

“He pushed himself inside me...I have never felt anything so amazing. He’s...well endowed,” she giggled. “And when I arched back, Benedikt held me up. There was this energy that just held us together. It was like there was this little part of me that knew I shouldn’t be enjoying this, but the rest of me was loving it so much I didn’t want it to stop.”

Astrid knew how she felt.

“So he starts going and I’m moaning and pushing back against Benedikt, when all of the sudden I feel Benedikt get out from behind me. I opened my eyes to see what was happening, and Benedikt was making out with Nicolaus WHILE NICOLAUS WAS STILL INSIDE ME! It was so dirty, and so hot, it turned me on so much. And while he was still kissing Nicolaus, Benedikt got behind him and began grinding into Nicolaus’ ass. I felt them both moving together between my legs, Benedikt was inside Nicolaus, and Nicolaus was inside me, and at that point, I REALLY wanted both of them...at the same time…”

Karine’s voice had softened to almost a whisper, ashamed to admit how she felt. But Astrid’s eyes were wide and unflinching. That feeling was gaining more and more control, and she didn’t want to stop it. “So did you?”

“Well, yes. Eventually.”

“Eventually?!”

“First Nicolaus moved aside and Benedikt had a turn on me. He cleaned himself up first, of course...we’re doctors, we know better. And then Nicolaus...penetrated Benedikt while he was inside of me… Then after Benedikt came, Nicolaus helped me off the bed, and he laid down on his back, and...we did anal. In the reverse cowgirl position.”

“Karine!” Astrid stammered.

“Well, Americans are all about being cowboys, right…?” It was a phrase that Nicolaus used often in the lab, and Astrid burst out laughing, almost spilling her coffee. Karine blushed and acted shy, but Astrid could tell she was also pretty proud of herself. It was almost like she was bragging at this point. “So…then what happened?” Astrid prodded.

“Well, while Nicolaus was in my ass, Benedikt slid himself inside my pussy. I have NEVER felt anything that intense before. It was amazing! And...then I got pumped like a two-stroke engine.” She half-giggled through her blush. “They sandwiched me in between them and made out while they fucked me. All three of us came at the same time. Really, REALLY hard.”

Astrid had stopped breathing. This was the hottest thing she had ever heard, and Karine - sweet, sassy little Karine - had been the sex queen in the middle of it. The enormity of these revelations spun through Astrid’s head. The change that Loki had caused in her seemed to remain even when he wasn’t around.

“So, that’s it.” Karine mused, poking her eggs with her fork. “That’s what happened last night. We cleaned up and fell asleep in each other’s arms. I don’t know what it means, or what this is going to do to our friendship, or if it’ll happen again...but it happened.”

Astrid sat back and laughed a bit in disbelief. “Well, that was..like...wow. When are you going to see them again?”

“Tomorrow, I would guess. We agreed to talk about...what happened...later. We still have to finish up that research on the lymph nodes.” The reality of their “normal” lives was in such stark contrast to the wild sex story that Astrid laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of it.

“Well, best to let them know that we talked.” said Astrid. “It’s not going to make it any less awkward in the lab, but at least then they won’t be wondering.”

“That’s a good idea.” Karine smiled. Talking about it did her some good - she looked more relaxed, more awake. But now, Astrid felt an urgent need to explore this new feeling that had awakened in her. It was just a matter of when. And with whom.


	6. Normal

After breakfast, Karine went back upstairs. Astrid’s mind was still reeling from Karine’s story, her own fantasies bubbling up from her subconscious and distracting her from any other thoughts. She had to find something to keep her busy, and getting the living room back in order seemed as good an idea as any. She went to work, folding the blankets, straightening the pillows on the couch, dumping out what remained of the now-cold hot chocolate that was still sitting on the side table...she couldn’t bring herself to drink the rest of it after Loki’s appearance last night.

It was so strange - every feeling she had was divided: scared and excited, anxious and eager, uncertain and confident. She was caught in a hurricane of dissonant emotions, churning out of control in a violent, inescapable whirlpool, drawing her further and further down into darkness, and just when she felt that pull of madness weaken...HE showed up, and the chaos returned with more fervor than ever.

Even stranger, that new feeling, the dark feeling, craved the chaos…she found herself imagining what she could do with it, what she was capable of, what they would do together...

Astrid shook her head and snapped out of it. Her brain was still tired, and she had to admit that cleaning was not as good of a distraction as she’d hoped. As much as she wanted to maintain this momentary facade of normalcy, nothing was the same today as it was yesterday. She understood things now she couldn’t unknow, and as much as those things scared her, she felt even more desperate not to forget. Soon, she knew, she would have to make a choice: whether to accept the new world opening in front of her, or try to go back to “normal.” Either choice she made, she would be losing something visceral. She would be losing a part of herself.

If she decided to embrace the new feeling - to allow it to not only exist, but thrive...an image of the possibilities of her life without the restraint she had always practiced sprung forward. All she could accomplish, how good it would feel to destroy anything that got in her way, to be utterly ruthless, and laugh at those who tried to stop her. But if she went down that path, there would be no turning back. Life as she knew it would be over - that bridge would be burnt.

But if she chose to return to her life before her encounter with Loki, if she denied the dark feeling he had awakened in her and buried it deep in her mind, that fire would burn inside her, clawing to get out, wanting so badly to regain the freedom it had finally tasted; she would have to fight it every day, muzzle it into submission; she knew it would never be placated as it was before. It would never go away. Would she regret denying this opportunity to let it out?

An idea crept into her mind. Just a small suggestion at first, but it grew the more she thought about it. The dark feeling...that may have been inside her all along. She started seeing how it fit into all her memories, made sense within the context of her decisions. No one could deny she was a good person - a good friend, helped others, kind and compassionate - but when it came down to it, what mattered most to her was that she got what she wanted.

When she decided something was going to happen, it did. Her extremely competitive nature, her single-minded determination, it all lined up perfectly with how the dark fire made her feel; she loved the feeling of crushing her opponents, of pushing harder and being better and relentlessly overpowering any competition that stood in her way; THAT’S what drove her - not the goodwill toward humanity, not the important scientific research - it was the thrill of victory, and the respect it earned her. That feeling, even today, tempted her. In her younger days, it had easily taken her over at times. But how people had reacted when she exposed it, let it take control...it wasn’t an advantage. She had learned to keep that part of herself under control, to maintain humility and gentleness. Don’t push too hard. Don’t show anyone what you really feel. Be normal.

Was “normal” good enough anymore?

On top of it all, her complicated feelings about Loki stewed in her thoughts. “Normal” would mean she would have to forget him, ignore him, pretend like what he’d done had only been an unwanted trauma, and move on with her life. But accepting the darkness, accepting HIM...something about it felt important, necessary. She couldn’t quite nail down why, but she also couldn’t deny it. She WAS different now.

Astrid tried to get back to focusing on the simple task of tidying. THIS was normal - putting things back into their places, creating order and making sense of her surroundings - it felt good, comfortable, safe. In her home, in the daylight, she could take back some of control she’d lost. The sense of settlement was a relief.

Astrid closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled. She adjusted the small vase of wildflowers on the newly-dusted coffee table, and sung quietly to herself as she continued to straighten the room. After a few more minutes, she was done.

Astrid sighed, stretched, and rubbed her eyes.  It had been a LONG day yesterday. “I need a drink,” Astrid said aloud, though there was no one around to hear her.

It was about 1:00pm - still time go into town and get brunch, and there was a place down the street that she’d heard did bottomless mimosas on Sundays...god bless some of American culture coming across the pond. She thought about inviting Karine, but decided against it. She needed some time to herself, away from a television, away from EVERYONE; as far as she was concerned, solo brunch was the perfect way to do that.

She let Karine know where she was going, and after insisting that, yes, she wanted to go alone, she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. It was a beautiful day. A bit chilly, but the restaurant was only a 20 minute walk from her house - a better idea than trying to drive following an emotion-fueled-bottomless-mimosa-brunch-fest. And being outdoors would hopefully help clear her head.

As she closed the door and turned onto the sidewalk, the bustling city of Heidelberg hummed around her. People out enjoying their day, shops and restaurants buzzing with pleasant conversations, accented by a loud laugh or an occasional car driving by. A musician played a guitar down the road a bit, and the soft music blended in with the other noises of the street. Astrid breathed the fresh air deeply, and a small smile found its way onto her lips as she exhaled. Normal...just what she needed.

Astrid took a moment to feel the chill in the air, the heat of the sun on her face, the gentle breeze on her skin. She could hear birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves in the trees around her. For the first time since Stuttgart, she felt calm. Astrid began walking down the street toward the restaurant, looking forward to getting her favorite breakfast: eggs, bacon, and pancakes. She turned the familiar corner onto the main road, excited for the relaxing day of quiet...

“Well, hello there.”

Astrid stopped breathing. Just as she rounded the corner, Loki stood casually on the sidewalk in front of her. Her brain instantly split: part of her was elated, so excited that her heart was bursting, the fire exploding with anticipation; the other part was terrified, desperately trying to get her legs to run. All she managed to do was freeze and stare, not quite believing what she was seeing.

He was in regular clothes, as opposed to the long green jacket he wore last night, and his black peacoat was elegant, simple, except for the small green flourishes near the cuffs of the sleeves and on the edges of the lapels. The lacquer black buttons also had green insignias, ringed in gold. His hands rested on top of a black cane, the blue orb sitting snugly in a golden setting. He had a warm green scarf tucked into the front of his jacket, so she could not see his shirt underneath, but she DID see...Astrid swallowed hard as she tried to regain her composure. He was in JEANS. They fit him perfectly, right down to the polished black leather boots. She hadn’t seen anyone in jeans since she left Harvard. Damn...he looked good.

Loki leaned slightly to the side in a cocky sort of way, flashing the most charming smile she’d ever seen. “Miss me?”

Astrid didn’t know how to react. She mouthed a series of small gasps, starting to say something several times, then stopping herself, again and again.

“Breathe, Astrid,” Loki laughed gently. “Let’s not make a scene.”

Astrid forced herself to take a deep breath, and almost immediately felt lightheaded. She bent over at the waist, holding her weight on her thighs. She felt self-conscious about the episode, but people continued to walk around her and Loki, seemingly none too interested in their interaction.

“What are you doing here?” Astrid asked, still reeling. “How did you escape?”

Loki lowered himself down so he could see her face, and he gently lifted her chin to look at her. His hand was solid, made of flesh; no illusion this time.

“My dear,” he purred. His voice - that smooth, powerful, confident voice - sent chills through her; she felt goosebumps rise on her arms. “You already knew I planned to escape, just like I had planned to be captured. Did you have any doubt that I wouldn’t?”

Her heart pounded as the adrenaline began to pump - if he could touch her, he could do whatever he wanted to her. But the terror she felt was muted by the normal, unremarkable setting. Surrounded by the activity of the town, the people walking by, the familiar sounds, it was hard for her to feel the danger, to believe that this was the same monster that had attacked her. And, with those remarkable eyes staring deeply into hers, with a smile that could melt ice, Astrid felt herself longing to give into the heady rush that overcame her.

He stood and extended his hand, offering to help her up. It took her back to Stuttgart: the last time he’d done that, he’d led her into a study...Astrid eyed him suspiciously, but reached out, took his hand, and stood.

He smiled, though her guarded gaze didn’t invite his friendly conversation. “Astrid,” he said softly, “I’m here to talk with you. Come with me?”

The dark feeling swelled inside her. It was thrilled to see him, loved hearing him speak, yearned to wrap her arms around him and and feel his lips on hers again...

“What do you want with me?” Astrid asked, steely and cold, pushing down those urges.

He maintained his easy smile, though this time there was a hint of seriousness to his carefree aura. “I want to answer your questions. Honestly. To tell you what’s going on, what’s about to happen, why I’m here, and why...I want you to help me. Are you willing to hear me out?”

No, her brain screamed. No, no, NO! Run! Make a scene, do something! He’s going to use you, he can’t be trusted! RUN!

But...as he continued to gaze into her eyes, she felt her resolve waiver once again. The way he looked at her - the confidence, the intelligence, the ruthlessness underneath it all - in spite of everything, she was utterly fascinated by him. And a part of her desperately wanted to know what he had to say.

Finally, after a long pause, she exhaled heavily. “OK,” she said. “I’ll listen. I’ll come with you.”

His smile widened, and his enthusiasm came off as almost adorable. Astrid swore she saw a flash of relief cross his face before it melted away into his usual grin. Gently but firmly, he pulled her right hand onto the crook of his arm, and she instinctively reached up and rested her left hand on her right.

_ Shit _ ...she thought to herself.  _ What am I doing…? _

They walked in silence for a while as Astrid’s thoughts spun in her head, still trying to process why she had agreed to this. The insanity of how normal they appeared, walking arm-in-arm together down the sidewalk in this charming town on this beautiful day, was in such stark contrast to the reality of what was going on. Everything that had happened, everything she’d been through, everything HE’D done to her...and now, they were just walking down the street. Astrid tried to keep herself composed as she absentmindedly put one foot in front of the other, one word repeating over and over in her head -Why? Why? Why?

Loki broke her out of her thoughts - “Lovely day, isn’t it?” he said wistfully, looking up at the bright white clouds above them. Astrid turned to him. “Yes, but you…” her voice caught. As she looked at him, she was stunned by what she saw, the candid image burned into her memory - his eyes looking upward; his jet black hair falling behind him; the subtle smile; the brilliant blue sky in the background. For just a moment, she was captivated, speechless...

He noticed.

Loki looked at her, smirking, raising an eyebrow. “But you...what, exactly?”

She cleared her throat and shook her head a few times to bring herself back to reality. Had he done that to her, or had she become so transfixed on her own? “You didn’t come all this way to talk to me about the weather.”

Loki chuckled, and while Astrid attempted to wrap her head around what was happening, her attention was drawn back to what he was wearing. Now that she was closer, and not in complete shock, there was something strange about the clothes he was wearing - they were TOO nice. His outfit was exactly perfect, every crease in place, every piece coordinated. He was dressed better than anyone she’d ever met.

“WHERE did you get that outfit?”

Loki looked at her and grinned. “I made it.”

At that, Astrid gave him such an incredulous look that he laughed out loud. “So to speak,” he clarified. “Shapeshifting and sorcery have their advantages. I saw this in a publication called ‘GQ Magazine,’ though I’ll admit, I added the green myself.” He extended his arm and twisted it, examining the sleeve with some pride. “I saw a black suit I quite liked as well...I might have to try that at some point.”

Despite the jovial conversation, his easy manner unsettled her, and the casual mention of “shapeshifting and sorcery” didn’t help either.

“So...” he said, noticing her attention was being drawn back to her own thoughts., “Do you have a question you’d like to start with?”

“YES!” Astrid burst out. “Why do you keep showing up every time I think I can have a moment to myself?!”

He chuckled. “Well, your knowledge and abilities are very impressive,” Loki started. “They could be valuable to me in the near future...Astrid, I am going to open a portal to another realm using the tesseract and allow my army to come through. That’s the first step of my conquest.”

“Conquest of what?” Astrid asked hesitantly.

“Of Earth,” he said, matter-of-factly.

Astrid’s eyes went wide, a black shadow wrapping around the edges of her vision as fear took her over. Terrifying a few people was one thing, but this was worse than she thought; he was  _ actually  _ trying to take over the world. The scariest part was, she KNEW he could do it. She’d seen it…in her dream. Though he was charming, he was merciless, powerful....

And he wanted her help. Astrid’s face went pale.

Loki lowered his voice, leaning down to her as they continued to walk. “Now Astrid,” he said, barely above a whisper. “You asked, and I told you. You wanted this information so badly that you agreed to come with me, knowing what I could do...so I tell you truthfully, this is my aim. I intend to rule these people, YOUR people. Do not mistake this friendliness with you as compassion for your species. I WILL take what I came for.”

“Friendliness...that’s a funny way of putting it…” Astrid muttered, and she started to tense. Why WAS she talking with this megalomaniacal sociopath? He could manipulate her. He could take her again. He could kill her. The fear began seeping through her body, chilling her, telling her to run…

She didn’t. The dark feeling forced her to stay. It told her that she could understand him in a way that she didn't want to admit, that she could see the logic and draw the conclusions he laid out for her. That the ruthlessness at the fringes of her own thoughts was a truth that she had avoided and ignored...but now, in Loki’s presence, the fire wanted to embrace it...She shook off the feeling before it took hold of her.

Loki stood back up to his full height and focused his sight ahead of them once again. “Anything else?” he prodded her. She looked down at the cane. The devious blue stone swirled with ethereal patterns.

“What is that thing, exactly?” she said, pointing to the stone. She could have sworn she saw the swirls move more excitedly when she mentioned it.

“It’s a weapon,” said Loki. “A powerful weapon. A galactic being named Thanos gave it to me to aid in my conquest.”

“And why is Thanos helping you?”

Loki scoffed. “He’s not helping me...he’s using me to get the tesseract. After I was cast out from Asgard- ”

“Asgard?”

Loki stopped, then sighed. He had a lot to explain in a very short period of time. He told her about his brother, Thor, and his father, Odin, and how he had learned about his true heritage as a Frost Giant, what he had done to prove himself a worthy ruler and son, how he had been King of Asgard...and how his brother and father took it from him.

“When I lost my rule over Asgard...I gave up. I accepted my death and was ready to lose myself to the oblivion when Thanos found me. He put me on a cruel path to clarity...he punished me, tortured me until I could prove to him I was a worthy ally, that I had a plan to get the tesseract for him, that I could be useful. I told him I wanted a kingdom, to rule this one planet in the entire universe, and I would get him the tesseract from Earth. Once I open the portal and the Chitauri army is mine to command, I will finally have a chance to fulfill my destiny.”

The dark excitement pulsed in her chest. Galactic beings, gods, portals...it was so much to take in. But his conviction was inspiring, terrifying...arousing. The look on his face caused Astrid to lose her breath for a moment. She was scared, but she was awestruck. And there was still one question he was yet to address.

“What if you fail?”

Loki exhaled and laughed quietly, nervously. “I’d rather not find out. And that’s why I need you.”

Astrid could see the tension on his face, though he would not look at her. “What do you want me to do…?” she said, her voice fading off as she thought it through. She knew EXACTLY what he wanted her to do...

“The Chitauri army is powerful, but they...lack finesse. Their shortsightedness will be challenging to effectively manage during the battle, and while I’m confident their force will be more than enough to defeat Earth’s defenses, they could be stopped by a well-planned strategy. The initial surprise of their arrival will give me some time, but I can’t think of all the possibilities as the plan continues.

“You have the ability to create human soldiers with superior strength, reflexes, and intelligence using those nanobots. It could be the deciding factor here, the advantage I need to ensure my victory. Astrid, I have the iridium, but I need YOU to unlock its potential.”

“But...who would you use them on?”

“I have a battalion of soldiers ready to do whatever I command of them.”

Astrid paused. “You used the blue stone on them,” she said flatly.

“Some.” Loki admitted. “But most volunteered. S.H.I.E.L.D. has plenty of enemies; it wasn’t hard to find trained soldiers disaffected by the lack of support they received after risking their lives.”

She was very quiet after that. It had been her greatest fear, her work being used to weaponize soldiers. Now, she had an opportunity to try it, to see if it would work, to see if she could do it - it went against everything she stood for. He was asking her to betray everyone she knew and loved in order to for him to take over the world, to conquer her people.

Loki walked with her silently, letting her take the time to think, to come to the conclusion on her own. They didn’t speak until they were just outside of their destination.

“Astrid,” Loki stopped and turned to face her, holding her shoulders gently. She saw the earnest look in his eyes, the passion...the assurance.  “You are the only person in the Nine Realms who can help me right now. This could mean the difference between my success or my failure. Join me. Help me build a new world.” He began to lean forward, lips approaching hers… “We can do it...together...”

This was it. The time to make her choice…

YES, screamed the dark feeling. Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!

But the old her, the normal her, the person she was before all this started, was scared. The fear locked her in place: the fear of change, the fear of loss, the fear of failure, the fear of disapproval, the fear of letting go of her life as she knew it. She was torn; again, the chance to embrace a new reality was crashing against her, but she could not bring herself to accept it.

She leaned away. “I...um...I can’t…”

Astrid’s stomach dropped. She felt a deep sadness as soon as she spoke; the dark fire burned furiously, raging inside her, making her hate herself for saying “no” to him, and she was so scared of what he would do to her...

Loki stopped, surprised. It was obvious he hadn’t expected that to be her answer. He was frozen for a split second processing her words, and for just a moment, she thought he would stand up, slide back into that menacing smile, and say something like, “Well, alright then. I gave you a chance to join me willingly - but I’ll have what I need whether you choose to help me or not!” Then he would touch the stone to her chest, and she would fall away from reality. It would all be over - she would just be a victim, she would be blameless. She waited for the inevitable falling feeling, accepting her fate...

Instead, she saw a world of disappointment compressed into a single glance - confused, off-guard...vulnerable. She’d rejected him, denied him. Time stopped while he looked at her...then his face grew cold, angry; he scoffed and turned away, shoulders tense.

Astrid stood dumbfounded, not sure what to say, what to do, how to react. “Loki…”

“No.” he said quietly, his back to her, his voice raspy, angry, “No, Astrid. This was a waste of time.”

He looked back over his shoulder at her. His eyes said it all: pain, anger, frustration...longing. “I thought you understood by now…”

Astrid felt a knot tightening in her stomach. “...understood what?”

Loki closed his eyes and exhaled tensely. It was clear he did not want to tell her, was hoping that she would put it together on her own. But he did not leave; something was making him stay, something important. “How much…” he hesitated again, then steeled himself, accepting that he had to say it out loud. “How much I want you to be a part of this.” he said under his breath, hardly above a whisper. “How much potential I see in you. How much...I want you by my side.”

The words shot through her like lightning - she felt her fingertips begin to tingle, her vision got blurry, and her heart pounded, Her desire to join him, to be his, to abandon everything and give him what he wanted...it was so overpowering she felt weak in the knees. The dark feeling flared into a roaring fire, and screamed at her, This is your chance! Take it, stop holding back! Embrace who you are...

But before she could utter a response, he turned. “You made your choice. Go home, Astrid,” he said. “I hope you got the answers you were looking for.” With that, he walked away..

Taking a deep breath, and wiping her eyes, she started after him. “Loki, wait.” There had to be more, this couldn’t be the end. Why didn’t he use the stone on her? Why did he want her help so badly? Why did he...need her? Those answers were the ones she wanted to hear. She had to.

He stopped, but he didn’t turn around.

“I have more questions,” Astrid said. “Can I...buy you brunch?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Astrid winced. It sounded so...stupid, so menial. Brunch?! Really? They were talking about shifts in the galactic order, the conquest of Earth, using her technology to enhance soldiers...and she invites him to BRUNCH...she almost groaned. Regardless, she stood her ground, waiting for his response.

Loki turned and looked at her suspiciously. His mind raced...was there still a chance? He could only hope.

Without saying a word, he walked back to the restaurant and through the front door.


	7. Brunch

When she entered the restaurant,  Schwarzer Walfisch, As trid saw Loki seated at a small table near the window, staring out at the afternoon sky. The bright sun streamed in, but Astrid felt chilled, trying to contain the wetness in her eyes. She sat down at the table across from him and stayed quiet; he was distracted, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at her yet, much less talk. She could wait...he needed to think.

He was angry at himself; had been stupid, lazy. Outside, he had shown his hand, and had let Astrid see what he had hoped to keep secret...

Nothing had been the same since Stuttgart. When he’d entered the museum, he was cool, focused, dangerous. The plan that he and Barton had devised was fantastic, and he thrilled at the chance to play the distraction, especially when the plan would put him exactly where he wanted to be...and get him exactly what he wanted. Staring down from the balcony above the gathering, he began observing, strategizing - who had weapons? Who was most vulnerable? What would be the most effective way to create the chaos he needed? Every possibility he could think of flipped through his mind like the pages of a book, and he carefully selected which parts he liked, sewing them together into a masterful plan of action. The first thing would be to begin the chaos at the beginning of Dr. Schaefer’s speech, the ideal moment to reveal himself - when everyone was watching. He loved an audience.

Loki was about to head downstairs, “introduce” himself, partake in the festivities until the time came to wreck the party, but as he turned to go, he felt a light bump, and heard someone hit the ground. As much from instinct as anything else, he quickly turned to see who or what had hit him, when his eyes landed on her...Astrid.

His motivation for what he did that night was not noble - he had some time, she was ravishing, and he was in control of a weapon that could bend her to his whims. He assumed she would be a moment of entertainment - just a footnote to his evening, and then he would proceed with his plan for Dr. Schaefer.  Instead, he was astonished by the woman the stone revealed - fiercely intelligent, confident, sadistically ruthless, passionate...sensual. Even he was surprised by how strongly she came on, how willingly she gave herself to him, how deliciously she reacted to his touch. And all of it so well hidden behind that timid, angelic face.

But her thoughts surprised him even more, how hard she tried to make herself fearful and weak so he would pity her and leave her alone. Usually, the people he controlled screamed and fought, all of their rage and fury dissipating into the blackness of their own mind. But she only begged and pleaded for mercy; it didn’t make sense - why would she pretend to be so helpless? He had met his share of meak people throughout the centuries, and as much as she insisted in her own mind that she was utterly powerless, he knew it wasn’t true.

It took a while before he realized she wasn’t pretending; she was thoroughly convinced that the strongest parts of herself - her ambition, her drive, her focus, everything the stone showed him - did not come from inside her, but had been a combination of luck and assistance from others...even worse, she let those feeble ideas define her. Suddenly, he did pity her...but he also recognized an opportunity when he saw one.

He’d practiced it before, many times - bending the psyche without completely shattering it; maintaining the tension between physical stimulation and mental submission in a precise balance so as to remove all resistance. Each partner he’d been with before responded differently, needed different stimulation and encouragement - he could read them like a book, controlling their moment of climax only until he decided it was time. That night, he released her, broke her mind, forced those constructed notions to dissolve away. He yearned to see what would happen when she could no longer HAVE thoughts that would hold her back. And Astrid had reacted beautifully, her body communicating all the desires her mind desperately wanted to contain.

She was a fascinating creature, delicate, delectable...Loki knew he could kill her with a flick of his wrist, but to destroy something so unique, so beautiful - that would be truly tragic. In that study in Stuttgart, when she finally lost control, when he pushed himself inside her and felt those two divergent parts of herself come together in a swirling dance of ecstasy, his plan changed.

He would still disrupt the gala, he would still put on the show and get taken where he needed to be, but his attention was on her. It was no coincidence that he was behind her when she turned amid the stampede of people, no coincidence that he’d been right next to her as he spoke the words he’d used to subdue her in front of the crowd of people...and no coincidence that she saw through his “capture.”

Later that night, while he watched her piece together what had happened during the fight at the museum, he was captivated; she had a mind that could outpace all of the humans he’d met since arriving on Earth, ambition to spare, and a relentless drive that would stop at nothing until she got what she wanted. But she limited HERSELF...why? Why did she let doubt control her?

A thought occurred to Loki that night...a thought that maybe she could be a powerful ally. The knowledge she had was one thing, and practically necessary, at this point, but if he could get HER...if she released all of those inhibitions that held her back, if she embraced the strength that she possessed, if he could persuade her to help him - WITHOUT the use of the stone - THAT was the weapon he needed: unbridled, unstoppable, cunning. He wanted to see her liberated again, to watch that flimsy sheen of weakness dissolve away and reveal the woman underneath. 

The disparity between who she thought she was, and who she WAS...it was infatuating. 

While in his cell on the airship, he thought about her constantly, began to feel familiar with her, wanted to see her and talk to her. He had so enjoyed watching her react to his appearance at her home, hearing her confirm that she knew all was not as it seemed. And because he couldn’t touch her, it made their interaction all the more appealing. After that, it would only do to see her in person.

He left immediately for Heidelberg after escaping the airship - time was exceedingly short, but operations at his base were proceeding according to plan...and he relished the thought of her joining him and bringing about his victory.

Perhaps he had been too confident that he could convince her to come back with him; perhaps he had imagined them together too many times to see the reality of the situation. When they met on the street, he had used all his charm and mastery in manipulation, wooing her, expertly melting away her resolve, putting on airs and that perfect balance of carefree confidence and relentless ambition. He saw her willpower begin to waiver, saw her begin to draw the conclusions he had laid out. Everything told him that the time had arrived. He leaned in to make his final advance, and then…

She’d rejected him.

And he’d flinched.

Now, he had to accept the realization that he may not be as in control as he thought, and worse, he let her see it. All the risk he took to be there, and he’d blown it over a stupid mistake. She should have run, she should have abandoned him on the street and gone back to her home and tried to forget. But, for reasons he still didn’t completely understand, she had come back.

And now they were at this…”brunch.” Pedantic. She had said she had more questions, but truly, so did he.

Astrid tried to focus on the menu, but she could feel Loki’s eyes on her. As much as she tried to ignore it, she just HAD to look, even if only for a split second. She peeked...and that beautiful, dangerous gaze captivated her instantly, piercing her with its intensity. A thrill of terror ran down her spine; she couldn’t move...all she could do was watch him, stare at him, long for him...

Loki noticed how she froze, how uncomfortable she was, shy, unsure. She was the one that had brought him back, and now it seemed like she wanted to be anywhere else but here…

A server approached, and Astrid, noticing the presence of another person, looked away quickly and smiled nervously. “English?” she asked in a voice much higher than normal.

“Yes,” said the server, smiling warmly back at her. “My name is Johan, What would you like to drink today?”

“Mimosa, please,” Astrid said, then she looked to Loki.  He just stared at her sternly, quietly. For several seconds, Astrid wondered if he knew what to do, but then he spoke without looking at Johan, his eyes locked her. “The same.” he said flatly.

The server gave him a look, but he walked away with a sigh and left the two of them sitting across from each other, menus in hand.

Loki blinked and took a deep breath. There was no use in sulking, not now, anyway. He would have more luck getting answers from her if he could ease the tension a bit. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, forcing himself to relax. Tilting his head to the side, he cleared his throat.

“So,” he said, “What do you normally get here?”

“The American Breakfast” Astrid replied quietly, still trying to gauge his state of mind. “But I think you’ll like the Scandinavian Breakfast...it might be a little more familiar to you.”

“Sure.”

More awkward silence, Loki’s gaze still on her. Something was keeping her here even when they both knew she should be long gone.

Astrid could see him thinking, wrestling with...what?

The drinks arrived and the server took their order. Astrid downed half of her mimosa in one huge gulp; it was a tremendous comfort - a familiar taste with the promise of mental relief. She felt her shoulders lower slightly, and her head clear just a bit.  Loki picked up the glass and examined the drink inside, raising an eyebrow. “What IS this?” he said, an edge of sarcasm seeping into the question.

“Orange juice and champagne. It’s more popular in America than it is here, but it’s my go-to for brunch...” It felt stupid talking about mimosas when moments before they were literally discussing the fate of the world. He shrugged and took a sip, softly smacking his lips several times after he had tasted it. It was...ordinary. “Not bad,” he said dryly.

Astrid didn’t know what else to say. She didn’t even want to carry on a conversation with him; she had meant for this afternoon to be an opportunity to try and get a grasp on what was happening to her. Instead, just like Stuttgart, just like last night, he showed up. Every time she thought she could have a chance to think straight, he was there, toying with her...

Except now he wasn’t toying, was he? He had given up, he had walked away, and SHE brought him back. The way he looked outside the restaurant...she just couldn’t leave it at that. Something, somewhere in her, knew there was more going on than she understood, and he was the only one that could explain it.

The food arrived, and Astrid thanked the server, picking up her utensils. He had just walked away when she looked at her glass. “Oh, damnit…” she muttered, as she realized she’d forgotten to ask for a refill before the server left. Loki briefly looked up, saw the empty glass, and waved his hand dismissively before turning his focus back to the window. Astrid watched the flute slowly fill, and her eyes grew wide; she had almost forgotten, here in a small restaurant and dressed casually, that he could do things like that. Loki, however, didn’t seem to notice her reaction at all, still lost in thought.

Finally, Astrid couldn’t stand the silence. Just talk to him like a person, right? Not so hard...she had made small talk with people before. She took one more bite of her food, then forced a smile before looking at him. “So...before all this, before you learned about...um, being a frost giant…” she stuttered - the words that came out of her mouth these days. “What was life like in Asgard? What did you do for fun?”

Loki gave her a sidelong glance. Really? He had to hand it to her, she was genuinely trying to make...something...work. He gave her a resigned smiled, and laughed softly. Might as well… “I used to play a lot of pranks. God of Mischief and all...there was a time I turned into a snake to trick Thor...”

The tension eased. Their mood lightened, and it felt  _ almost  _ normal. He began to tell her about his childhood, the games he and Thor played, his mother teaching him the magical arts, and how he had imagined his life would be before all of this happened. Astrid loved listening to him talk, the way his words spun together and created a tapestry of description. She understood what he was saying so clearly, it was like a movie in her mind. He was elegant, polished...and that confidence she’d heard when they first met never left his voice. As the meal went on, they shared stories, laughed, whispered when they needed to, and, strangely, had an incredibly pleasant conversation. When he wasn’t trying to manipulate her, he was downright alluring.

“Astrid,” Loki said, polishing off another piece of smoked salmon, “I’m enjoying this very much, but...I need to know. After our walk...why did you stay? Why did you invite me to ‘brunch’?” The way he said it almost had her laughing out loud. Obviously it wasn’t something he was familiar with in Asgard.

He continued. “You said you had more questions, but so far all you’ve asked is trivial. What do you REALLY want to know?”

Astrid exhaled heavily. “I guess...I haven’t made a choice yet as to whether or not...I mean…”

How could she say it? He had presented her with an opportunity so rare and incredible that it could not be handled lightly - she had to be absolutely sure of her decision. Choose him, and her life as she knew it was over. Choose to go back, and she’d never know what else was possible; she would have to live with the regret and uncertainty, never knowing what could have been.

Logically, the whole situation made no sense at all; this gorgeous, charming, powerful god-prince from another dimension had mind-controlled her, then asked her to HELP him. If she tried to “think it through,” the obvious answer was to say no and go running back to her life. So what more did she have to ask? What COULD she ask that would help sway her one way or the other?

This choice couldn’t be made by rationale alone...she needed to FEEL the right decision - It wasn’t thinking that she needed. That night in Stuttgart, she just FELT. No thoughts, just feelings...

An idea flashed into her mind. It came and went quickly, but then circled back; a crazy idea, a stupid idea, too outrageous to acknowledge at first, but then...it stuck. It was an enormous risk, but if she was right, if she could clear her head of this fear and doubt and resolve this conflict within her once and for all...it might be worth it.

“Loki…” The words caught in her throat.

“Yes?”

She struggled to say it, to put it out in the world, and to live with the consequences. Steeling herself, she finished her drink with another huge gulp.

“Use the stone on me again.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. He maintained his countenance, but a suspicious spark ignited in him.

“Why would you want me to do that?

Astrid wrung her hands nervously. “There is a part of me that is...well...I can’t think through your...proposal...properly…” her voice trailed off.

“And what part is that?” he pushed her.

Astrid had difficulty admitting it to herself, much less saying out loud, and to Loki, of all people. But now she had to. “The part that...I’m...I’m always SCARED, OK?” she choked out. “Everything I’ve done in my life, all I’ve strived for...it’s all been done with the fear that if I didn’t live up to people’s expectations, I would be nothing. I had to fit in, had to follow the right path or risk losing everything. Be the role model, achieve, accomplish, push myself to be the best, but only within the limits of what everyone in my life wanted me to be. But I have these...feelings, these urges...and I’ve always had them. And I push them away because they’re not...good…”

His brow furrowed, and he leaned forward on the table. “So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying...you gave me a glimpse of what it was like to not CARE what anyone else thought. To let those feelings come out. I’ve never felt anything like that before - but...I want to do it again. I need to. At least long enough to know whether that’s someone I want to be...or not.”

Loki sat back in his chair, his mind spinning. So THAT was the reason she’d come back. It had nothing to do with him, other than he was the one that could do it again. And now that he knew what she wanted, and what she was capable of, this was his chance. And after today’s earlier misstep, he was determined not to ruin it.

“What if you decide not to help me?”

“Then you’re in the same position you’re in now, but at least you’ll have your answer.”

“I could just force you to help me under the stone’s power.”

“You could. But I hope you don’t.”

He smiled, cocky, self-assured. He was regaining the upper hand. “What makes you think I won’t?”

“The way you looked at me outside the restaurant. That, and if you just wanted the information I have, you would have used the stone on me again by now.”

A flash of surprise crossed his face, just for a split second. Right when he thought he had her pinned, she said something unexpected. He loved it, how she kept up with him. It was only a moment before he regained his composure. But now HE had to make a choice.

They sat like that what felt like hours without speaking, both slowly finishing their meals. Both thinking about what could happen if they decided to do this...Astrid could lose her mind; Loki could lose Astrid. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Loki looked at her.

“OK. Tonight.”

The acceptance of her request spread through Astrid like a cold chill. She would be helpless. She would have to place all her trust in him to live up to his word. Of course she was scared, but she had made this choice, at least, and she could live with that. 

“OK.”


	8. Choice

That evening, Astrid slipped away after Karine went to sleep. Walking down the narrow alleys, her footsteps echoed off the empty buildings, and the streetlights cast long, eerie shadows along the pavement. The fog in the night air chilled her as she walked, and she shivered as she saw her breath form amorphous clouds before she passed through them. With every step, the combined force of fear and determination swelled inside her. She so wanted to run home, to pretend like none of this had happened and go back to her old life.

But she couldn’t pretend - even when she had tried to act normally, even when she wanted to be herself again, something irreparable had happened to her. She would never be able to control it like she had before, this side of her that always been repressed and subdued, and she would never be able to understand these new feelings unless she faced them and explored them. More importantly, she would never know whether the choice she had to make was the right one. She HAD to go through with this. With another heavy breath, Astrid continued her dark walk along the streets of Heidelberg.

Loki had given her a nearby address where they would meet, and within minutes, she reached Hotel Holländer Hof. She pushed open the front doors to the lobby, and was immediately greeted with a blast of warm, inviting air; the heat made her realize how cold she’d been outside. The fireplace cast a comforting glow around the dark wood walls of the room, shining a flickering light on the antique chairs and sofas surrounding a gorgeous red Persian rug in the middle of the floor. And there on a sofa, dressed in the outfit she’d seen earlier that day, Loki lounged near the hearth, casually flipping through the pages of an old, worn book.

Astrid’s heart leapt into her throat. In the back of her mind, she had hoped there was a chance that he would be nowhere in sight when she arrived. She would look around, wonder what happened, and then begin the walk home, full of disappointment that he had abandoned her...and relief at never having been forced to make the choice. But now, the reality of her situation was staring her dead in the face: He was here, and so was she.

Loki looked up as she entered, and felt a heaviness drop in the pit of his stomach - so she was actually going to go through with it. He had EXPECTED her not to come. Even when he’d agreed to it in the restaurant, he doubted that she would have the resolve to attempt it once she’d thought it through. After what she’d been through...after what HE’D done to her...it was madness. What WAS driving her to him? This was the bravest and stupidest thing he’d ever seen anyone do...and he’d grown up with Thor and the Warriors Three.

In spite of his doubt, he couldn’t deny that underneath the condescending surprise at her arrival, there was an spark of excitement that she had shown up. He closed the book, set it on the side table, and stood to greet her.

Astrid approached him, trembling, breathing deeply to try and calm her nerves. “OK, are you ready?” she asked quickly.

He looked at her tentatively, “Are you?”

Astrid’s hands continued to shake, though she was plenty warm at this point. She happened to glance over at the cover of the book he had been reading - Dante’s Inferno. That figured. Pushing through the terror that was churning inside of her, she answered.

“Yes. Let’s do this.”

Loki gave her one last skeptical look, picked up the cane with the blue stone at the top, and led her to the elevator. As they slowly climbed to the fifth floor, neither of them said a word; the tension and suspense in the small space was so unbearable, Astrid found it difficult to breathe. Finally, the lift stopped, and Loki opened the door to a huge, beautiful suite; it was stunning. Brilliant hues of red and gold adorned the floors and walls. The room took up the whole top floor of the hotel - soaring vaulted ceilings, antique furniture and lighting, gorgeous artwork, and a huge four-poster bed next to a marble fireplace, the hearth already burning brightly in the gently lit room. It was nicer than anywhere Astrid had ever stayed.

She removed her coat, hat, and gloves, and hung them on the hooks near the door, letting the warmth of the room seep into her. When she turned back around, Loki was in his Asgardian clothes - the black and green with gold accents, the long jacket, the wide shoulders. It looked so good on him...she caught herself staring before she snapped out of it and looked away. Loki noticed, but pretended not to, only allowing a small corner of his mouth to raise slightly in amusement. Looking around the room, he found the minibar and headed over to it. “Something to take the edge off?” he asked.

“Um, yes. Anything.” she answered distractedly, sitting at a table near the window but facing the room.

He tossed her a chilled miniature bottle of vodka, which she opened and downed in one go, contorting her face when the alcohol burned her nose and throat. Then Loki grabbed a bottle of what looked like bourbon, and threw his head back as he drank it quickly.

Astrid was surprised. “Does that even work on you...the alcohol?” she asked.

“Very much so,” he laughed in a way that hinted at his underlying anxiety. Then he emptied a second bottle.

Astrid laughed a little too. “Huh…” In spite of everything, the fact that he was starting to let down his guard around her was a small comfort.

 Loki exhaled and his face hardened. He held the scepter with the blue stone and watched her, waiting, tense.

 Astrid took one last deep breath, then stood up. The fear covered her like a blanket, but the steadfast determination in her face overpowered it. “All right...let’s get it over with.”

“You asked for this,” he reminded her as he stepped closer.

“I know...I know,” This was her last chance. She could just say no, she could leave and never look back and let the world fall or survive on its own…

Loki maintained his composure, but he was still nervous. If this didn’t work...his only option was to keep her under his control with the stone. And once his war was over, once he had used her for the knowledge she possessed, she would truly be gone. Forever. Just that thought, going back to the loneliness and desperation he’d accepted as his life prior to their meeting...no, he couldn’t think about that now.

With one last resolute look, Astrid nodded to Loki. “Do it.”

Without hesitation, Loki reached forward and touched the stone to her chest.  Astrid gasped, and fell away from her body once again. The last image she saw was Loki’s face, with the strangest expression...concern? Fear? Then everything went black.

In the dark, she again tried to move, to talk, to open her eyes, but nothing would happen. It was exactly the same as before. Slowly, the “second her” emerged. She could see Loki looking back at her, brow furrowed in concentrated observation.

“Loki…’ she spoke, with a voice that that wasn’t quite hers, eyes glazed-over and sickly grey-blue.

“Astrid,” he responded. As he said her name, he felt the connection form, the one he had with all his victims. So far, everything seemed the same to him.

But for Astrid, it WAS different from the first time. Whereas before, she’d been panicked and struggled to do ANYTHING to stop the “second her,” this time she only felt confined, surrounded by the dark feeling. Like clouds before a tornado, it swirled menacingly in her chest; controlling her body was one thing, but it knew why she was here this time - and it craved her surrender.

At first, Astrid could not bring herself to let it in. Now that the time had arrived, the magnitude of her decision faced her like a cold mirror. Despite having come all this way, despite putting herself in this dangerously vulnerable position, the stone’s power still terrified her. Would she lose herself completely? Could she die? It wasn’t bravery that brought her to this point, it was the gnawing realization that she would never fully accept who she was if she didn’t understand the darkness inside her. And she yearned to let those feelings Loki had awakened in her live again, if only for a moment…

The darkness began to seep into her mind slowly, deliberately. As it did, Astrid’s sense of control - her sense of who she was, who she had always been - begin to slip away, little by little. A pulse of energy deep within her rumbled like distant thunder as the dark feeling closed in around her, hungry, eager to take what she tentatively offered…this was it. No turning back…

She let it envelop her.

Instantly, the pulse exploded and blazed through her like napalm, finding its way into every part of her body - her limbs, her hair, her fingertips, her guts - the pain was unbearable. Everything burned as the stone’s power ravaged her, violently ripping away all her thoughts, incinerating them. Astrid screamed, panicked, desperately tried to contain the growing inferno inside her that pervaded every crevice of her mind, erasing her; outwardly, the only indication of what was happening was a small, quiet whimper.

She felt her very being disintegrating as the darkness swelled and forced itself into her, suffocating her, burning her, killing her. She tried to push through it, tried to stop the agonizing fire, but everything she did amplified the terrible sensations. She kept struggling, fighting to survive…

_To fight is to suffer..._ Loki’s voice echoed through her memory, and with it, Astrid felt the smallest bit of relief from the unrelenting attack. She held onto it. _Once you let go, willingly and completely, only then will you know true happiness…_

She was almost gone...her thoughts, her memories, everything that made her...HER.

One last thought remained. To accept the pain and the fear, to accept whatever happened to her when the dark fire consumed her completely.

_Let go._

Something broke. Astrid inhaled sharply and fell to her knees as the pain suddenly and quickly faded away. Like a bird flying out of a cloud, she burst through into relief, clarity, freedom...then, she began to plummet. She fell into an ancient place that had been sealed up for so long...and it began to stir. All her dark thoughts, all those decades of repressed feelings and observations about the world that she had pushed aside and never allowed herself to acknowledge began creeping out. The barriers that kept them there had been removed.

The tendrils reached up from that terrible darkness, filling her with rage, ambition, pride, maliciousness. They spread into her, through her, all around her until those tendrils were connected to everything, every thought and feeling and sensation. They BECAME her...and the old Astrid was gone.

At last, the darkness was free.

Astrid looked up slowly. Her eyes burned with a bright, electric blue fire, the same fire that swirled inside the stone. The most sadistic smile that Loki had ever seen spread across her lips.

She moved differently, breathed differently...Loki narrowed his eyes and watched her with suspicious curiosity - what had she done?

Looking around as if for the first time, Astrid recognized the room, remembered why she was there, who she was with - it was like she was waking up from a dream. She looked down at her hands, then back up at Loki...something was VERY different - the darkness fueled an unrelenting, obsessive drive; a raw sense of power; a smoldering, violent rage. It gathered and swarmed inside her, the ferocity of it was dizzying.

_What happened?_

Loki’s voice in her mind, and she suddenly felt a strange mix of curiosity and apprehension, but...those weren’t HER emotions.

Astrid responded in thought. _I don’t know._

Surprise, fascination, and trepidation bubbled up from that same unknown source.

_You can hear me…?_ Loki’s voice again rang in her thoughts, dripping with disbelief.

_Yes._

Astrid felt a spike of mischievous excitement peak within her - those were HIS emotions. They were telepathically AND emotionally connected. Which meant, at least in one regard, they were on equal footing. More equal than ever before.

He hesitated, proceeding cautiously. _How do you feel?_

_Different...strange...there’s no more fear, but, there’s something else. It’s powerful, it’s confident..so angry. I want to...break things. I want to..._

She couldn’t finish, the rage was so intense. She wanted to scream just to let out some of the pressure building within her. She began to breathe heavily, and her whole body went rigid, her hands clenched into tight fists and her eyes squeezed shut. It was too much, too much…

_Let go..._ her own voice echoed through her mind. She took a deep breath, and allowed the dark feeling to flow freely through her again. Her fear was the problem, that’s what made it worse - she had been resisting, just like before. No fear, no problem.

Astrid took another deep breath. It was incredible...she had never had so much clarity, so much drive and focus...so much savagery that prowled just below the surface, a desire to cause pain, to force her will onto others. It was an underlying confidence that she could do anything she wanted, to whomever she wanted. That the world was hers to subdue.

It almost felt like relief. It felt...good.

REALLY good...

Astrid felt Loki’s trepidation rise as he watched her, felt him trying to understand what had happened. And it thrilled her.

_I can feel what you’re feeling. Is it the same for you?_ she thought to him.

_Yes,_ he answered sharply.

_Is that normal?_

_No. And it’s the first time anyone has been able to hear MY thoughts. With everyone else, it’s one-way._

Astrid finally stood, and Loki sat down in the chair, resting his chin in his hand, silently studying her every move. She walked over to the minibar, grabbed a small bottle of whiskey, and tossed it behind her without looking - she knew where he was, he knew it was coming, and they both knew he wanted it. Without breaking his gaze from her, he grabbed it in the air, lowered it, and twisted off the cap. Astrid turned and lifted her opened vodka in a toast. “To you, Loki,” she grinned and drank the bottle.

Loki kept an eye on her as she downed her beverage. The cocky flamboyance was gone; he was cautious, analytical, guarded. The transformation had connected them in a way he hadn’t anticipated, and he was uncovered, vulnerable...this was torture. He kept second guessing every thought, every movement; she would see through ANY lie he told her.

Astrid smiled wryly and turned around, placing the empty bottle on a table in front of her, well aware that she had the upper hand. She walked over to him and sat across lap, her legs over one armrest and her back leaning on the other. “You don’t seem excited about this.”

_T_ _his isn’t what I thought would happen_ , she heard him think. He avoided eye contact, opting to stare vacantly at the room.

"What did you think WOULD happen?”

Loki shot her venomous glare, like a cornered animal - having her in his head infuriated him, overwhelmed him with the feeling that he needed to stop her...it scared him. “I thought it would be the same as always,” he snapped. “What did you DO?”

“I did what YOU told me to do.” Astrid responded. She was aroused by his anger, not afraid...and he knew it. “I let go, _willingly and completely_ ,” she said, imitating him, which earned her another furious look.

She smiled smugly, and though she couldn’t hear any direct thoughts, she knew he was listening.

“Look, Loki, the stone...it tore me apart...it burned me, it DESTROYED me. I thought I was going to die - I _accepted_ that I was going to die, and I let go. Of everything. Fear, anger, ambition, hope...until there was nothing left of myself to hang on to...and everything cleared. All the fear was gone, all the resistance. I got clarity, an understanding of myself and my TRUE motivations, the ones that I tried to pretend didn’t exist. I let whatever was in that stone and whatever is in you take everything in me...and whatever would be left of me after it was over. So I guess I did die, in a sense. At least that part of me did.”

He was silent for a long time before he spoke. “When...THIS...connection we have, happened, when you changed, I felt it,” he stopped, choosing his words carefully. “A...break, a...surrender...I know that feeling. I felt it the day I learned who I was, the day everything made sense…the day I _accepted_ I was a monster.”

The way he spat the word “accepted” made it sound like a curse. What he had told her in the restaurant about his life, his family, his hopes and dreams...all of that ended when he allowed _his_ darkness to take him over. She felt what could only be described as heartbreak coming from him. Sadness for himself...and remorse for her.

Astrid got off his lap and sat on her knees in front of him, resting her hands on his thigh. She could feel the conflict within him; even though she had asked for it, he could have said no, he could have prevented her from ever having to experience the agony that he’d known. He had given that pain to her, and he hated himself because of it. But Astrid didn’t see it that way.

She felt the dark fire grow and bloom inside her, countering his heartbreak with her own passion. “Loki,” she said quietly, but confidently. “You are not a monster.”

He looked at her, and her smile alone warmed him. He could feel her empathy, her desire to comfort him, her absolute assurance in what she was saying. “This side of me has always been here, I’ve always felt this way, but I was afraid to let it out; afraid of it might do to me; of how it would change my life. But I chose this; I can’t go back - I wouldn’t want to...”

He glanced at her, his sadness slowly blending with her own optimism, a sense of understanding, of connection, rising within him.

“I can see myself and this world so clearly now.” Astrid continued. “I know what I can do, and how to get whatever I want, because I’m willing to do whatever it takes. What you said in Stuttgart...you were right. Those people out there, they NEED to be led. The kind of freedom they have right now...it’s no gift. They kill each other over NOTHING, their leaders abuse them, and they let it happen based on some misguided  idea of ‘freedom.’ But Loki...you can give them security. They crave it, and they _will_ follow you.”

He stared at her silently, astonished. He could feel _everything_ she said was the truth. She was fearless, calculating - her conviction, her drive, her willingness to bulldoze through obstacles by any means necessary…Loki could feel it all.

“Your conquest is a revolution. The people are ready for a leader who will destroy their enemies. Massacre their leaders, show them strength, protect them in exchange for loyalty. Then, you will have all the power you ever wanted. Loki, you ARE a great leader.”

Their eyes locked. She felt the change in him before he said anything - an excitement, a release of the suspicion he’d had about her since agreeing to attempt this change...an acceptance.

“Astrid…” His voice filled her with burning joy. She felt how he saw her: brilliant, ruthless, unyielding. She was the weapon he needed. With her willingly by his side, determined to bring him to victory, he knew there would be no stopping him. When she wanted something to happen, it did, and if she wanted him subjugate the human race...he would.

“You are incredible...” he said softly. He bent down and kissed her deeply, holding her face in his hands.

Fireworks. The sensation of his touch, his lips against hers, combined with their emotional connection...it was unbelievable. The both gasped and shuddered as the electricity between them crackled, and they pulled each other closer, their desire erupting.

_More._ Her hands pushed against his chest, trying to find a button or a tie on his unfamiliar clothing that would help her remove his jacket and shirt as they kissed. With just a thought, his chest was exposed to her, and she smiled against his lips, a quiet laugh dancing from her throat. Every movement he made against her was orgasmic. Astrid moaned, arching her back. There was no resistance, no hesitation as she let the delicious feelings flow through her with unbridled abandon. He lifted her easily as she wrapped her legs around him, and he ripped open her blouse, taking a moment to admire her gorgeous body before pushing her up against the wall.

Loki bit the sensitive part of her neck that he had found the night they met. Astrid screamed, and a split second later a tidal wave of intense pleasure crashed over her. The scream turned ravenous, and she cursed loudly into vaulted ceiling.

He kissed down the side of her neck and along her chest, raising her higher on the wall as he moved down her body, sucking on her nipples and squeezing around her waist. Astrid continued to gasp and writhe as he moved her, moaning deliciously, amplifying his fervor.

She felt her lips curl up into a smile. _Yes_. Her muscles tensed, pushed into him, urged him on. He toyed with her masterfully, watching her reactions, remembering what techniques were her favorites. Astrid looked down and saw his face, studying her...mapping her; she ran her fingers through his raven hair, and pulled him closer.

The fire pulsed in her again. _More_ , it demanded. _Give me more._

His ministrations on her breasts intensified. She panted, exhilarated, the shockwaves that he created when he squeezed and kissed her nipples vibrated through her entire body until she thought she would explode. Right when she could bear it no longer, she heard what she hadn't even realized she longed to hear…

_Mine_...Loki’s voice filled her mind, overpowering all other thought. It sent her over the edge.

Astrid orgasmed with a cry of ecstasy, squeezing his waist with her thighs and shaking as the waves of pleasure coursed through her. Loki felt her climax physically AND emotionally. He was astonished by the intensity she felt. It was so powerful, so all-consuming - it made him lose his breath. For a while, the two remained pressed against each other, the sensations of her orgasm coursing through them both. Slowly, her rapid breaths returned to normal, and when she at last opened her eyes, he was looking at her, smiling at her.

Then she smiled back. THAT smile.

Loki gently lowered her and helped her stand. As impressive as the transformation had been, she was still, physically at least, only human. Astrid took a few steps to test her balance, then removed what remained of her blouse, the tattered fabric falling to the floor in ribbons. Her blond hair cascaded over her naked shoulders and down her back, a golden waterfall. Loki eyed her perfect skin, the curve of her spine, how her body stretched and danced with every movement. He had found her attractive before, but now...she was irresistible. Fierce. Uninhibited.

Loki stood and approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her tresses. She smelled heavenly, like jasmine in the summer...in Asgard. A twinge of nostalgia came and went, before his attention was drawn back to reality by her pushing his hands down the front of her pants.

“Loki,” she purred. “Don't’ stop...”

She leaned back on him and hummed with anticipation, feeling the the hard muscles of his shoulder beneath her head. Loki rested his chin on her shoulder, and began fondling her clitoris. She let out a satisfied moan, and Loki slipped her remaining clothes down over her hips, landing them in a heap on the floor.

He threw her on the bed, his raw lust swelling again, his chest expanding as he inhaled, letting the carnal urges flood through him. Astrid felt it too...with their emotions connected, it was a feedback loop - the intensity of their shared feelings magnified exponentially.

Another shimmer, and he was naked, his pants fading and disappearing in an instant. Loki climbed onto the bed with her, spreading her legs apart, For a moment, they stared into each other’s eyes, hearts pounding...then he thrust himself into her.

Astrid let out a delicious cry of passion as his body pushed into hers. She writhed uncontrollably against him, shaking and moaning. She had never felt anything so incredible. Her mind whirled, her universe zoomed in and focused purely on her their bodies, churning together. She closed her eyes and urged him on insatiably, breathing his name as he rhythmically pounded her tight sex.

Loki tilted his hips and pulled her higher on his lap, changing the angle of his approach. With one hand, he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, and with the other he stroked her clitoris. Astrid’s eyes rolled back and she arched upward.

Practically incapacitated, Astrid closed her eyes and turned her attention on the sensations bursting from her loins. His thick girth spread her wide, filling her completely, and she lifted herself to invite him deeper. The pressure on her clitoris felt amazing, and the dual stimulations prevented her from focusing on one at a time. She thrust her hips up, and felt her climax approaching.

The sounds that burst from Astrid’s throat made Loki even more enthusiastic, and he quickened his pace, feeling his own excitement mount. When he was just about to explode, he pushed himself into her a deeply as possible, squeezing her wrists.

She gasped and orgasmed, her whole body spasming from the pleasure. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think...Loki felt her clench around him, and it pushed him over the edge.  He unloaded himself in her, both of them completely fixated by the feelings that coursed through them for what felt like hours.

Finally, sweating and exhausted, Astrid and Loki laid next to each other on the bed, their fingers intertwined. Through a haze of orgasmic aftershocks, Loki heard her voice in his head as she gently drifted into sleep.

_I will help you._

She’d made her choice.

She would make him king.


	9. Lab

The next day at the lab, Astrid’s world was a blur. She couldn’t focus on anything - it all seemed pointless. All she could think about was the plan she and Loki had created, and how it would play out.

Astrid would fly to the U.S., program the nanobots, prepare them for distribution, and administer them to all of Loki’s human soldiers...by tomorrow afternoon. She would only have time to code the enhancement program on the plane. It was an intimidating amount of work, and yes, it was all experimental...but she and Karine had already done human trials with the nanobots to fight disease - switching to code to enhancements shouldn’t be much different. There would be very little room for error, but Astrid had a good idea of how to code the new program, though she wasn’t sure if she could do all of that by herself in time. Still, she would try.

Her tired brain ran scenario after scenario in her head, trying to account for every possibility: if the bots worked, or if they didn’t; how she could overpower each Avenger, in multiple ways; if the portal opened, or if not; if Loki betrayed her...

Her thoughts drifted back to last night. She had never experienced such intimacy; it was like her whole mind and soul had been woven into his. They had shared so much with each other in those few hours, so much that Astrid scarcely believed it was real. That morning when they awoke, he had kissed her softly on the forehead, held her gently, felt her acceptance and her heart exploding with affection. And she felt the same from him. That brief moment of elation was all that remained of their escapade before reality settled in.

Loki shared everything with her, everything Barton had given him - who the Avengers were, their strengths and weaknesses, what he anticipated they would do once they discovered where the tesseract was, how much time he calculated they had. Connected by the stone, they never said a word, but Astrid’s mind ran more clearly and rapidly than ever before; she understood every facet of his information, making connections, relaying ideas and brainstorming how she could use her knowledge and resources to give Loki an edge, then another, then another. Within minutes, they had come up with the plan together - a plan that would have taken anyone else days to formulate. Their combined intellect, enhanced by the stone, was beyond anything even Loki thought could be possible.

Then...they had to disconnect. They both knew it; for one thing, Astrid couldn’t go back to her lab with electric blue eyes. And neither of them knew if Astrid’s unique connection to Loki would interfere with his abilities as he managed operations at the U.S. base, a risk that was too great to overlook.

With one final kiss, Loki pulled the stone’s power from her, and Astrid immediately felt drained. Loki, too, seemed jarred by the loss of their connection, but as she saw his face harden while he gathered himself, she could only make a best guess at how he was feeling...the emptiness was excruciating - did he feel the same? Was what they shared real? Had this all been a mistake? Doubt and guilt instantly flooded her thoughts. 

Since Astrid’s clothes were trashed from the night before, Loki created a replacement outfit for her - exactly the same clothes, but he’d added a necklace: a gold chain, with a simple emerald teardrop pendant in a gold setting. He had looked into her eyes and kissed her gently before they parted, and she watched as he faded away and teleported back to the United States.

Astrid reached up and touched the jewel fondly as she leaned over her microscope, feeling a surge of excitement at the small bit of proof around her neck. It wasn’t a dream. But the emptiness that remained was torturous.

News about the attack at Stuttgart was still the top headline everywhere she looked, and every time she saw the footage, she saw herself next to Loki. She feared him, she craved him, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She kept imagining when she would see him again, at his base back in the United States. What it would be like when they kissed again...

“Astrid!” Karine yelled, and reached across to stop her arm. Astrid was so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice her elbow had almost knocked over a stack of delicate glass slides - years of samples that would have needed to be redone. She held her breath, then exhaled heavily. Between staring at the image from her electron microscope, following the tiny iridium trackers through a particularly tricky section of a lymph node, and the wild circus of daydreams consuming her thoughts, she could barely register anything in the world around her.

Astrid blinked several times and looked over at Karine, eyes tired and watery. “Oooh, Astrid...you don’t look good…” Karine’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, then she leaned in and whispered, “ Did you get any sleep last night? Is this about what happened with Nikolaus and Benedikt? I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything…”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Astrid stepped back and rubbed her eyes, the pressure squeezing hot tears from under her eyelids. “It’s...something else.”  Without the stone’s power, she was exhausted. So much of her energy went into being afraid - what if she was wrong? What if something happened that she hadn’t accounted for? It would be her fault, for not thinking of it and being ready for it. She already felt the crushing guilt of failure, and her mind ran manickly trying to think of other situations, other solutions to problems that didn’t yet exist.

Before Karine could ask, Astrid turned and walked toward the door, mumbling about needing to pee. Karine watched her leave, sadly. It had to be what she had done, what she had said in their conversation. She had never meant to hurt her friend by being to blunt about her exploits - and in the moment when they talked about her wild night, Astrid had seemed really excited. But now it appeared to have weighed on her. Karine turned around to go back to work, but she couldn’t keep her mind on the task at hand knowing her friend was hurting because of something she did.

Astrid walked down long hallway, her shoes making a loud “tick tick tick” on the hard linoleum floors, echoing off the cold walls . She could barely keep her eyes open, and when they were closed, all she could see was him.  His hair, his eyes, his body...all of him. She almost thought she could feel his touch, the hallucination of a weary mind blending reality and desire. She entered an empty lab several doors down, leaned against the wall, then slid down onto the floor and held her face in her hands.

It was maddening the maintain this facade of normalcy - a normalcy she had prayed for after Stuttgart, a normalcy that would never again be her reality - and it absolutely wore her out. All she wanted was to feel that energy course through her again, to let out the dark feeling inside her and be powerful and confident like she was before...not the way she was now - weak, inadequate, doubtful. It crushed her. Tears welled in her eyes as the exhaustion pushed her over the emotional edge.

“Astrid?”

Karine’s voice floated softly into the room soaked with concern and compassion. Astrid looked up with wet cheeks and red eyes. No longer physically or mentally able to maintain her composure, she broke down. Karine lowered herself to her friend and hugged her tight. For a long time, she just held Astrid as she cried. They didn’t need to speak - to Karine, it didn’t matter  _ why _ Astrid was crying, all that mattered was to be there for her. Astrid would talk when she was ready.

Eventually, the sobs turned into muffled whimpers, and the catharsis of her tears slowly drained the last of her energy. She rested her head on Karine’s shoulder, wiping her hot face with the sleeve of her lab coat, eyes closed.

“Astrid, honey…” Karine pushed the disheveled strands of blonde out of Astrid’s face.

“Karine...I’m sorry. So much has happened…”

“Shhhhh” Karine hushed her. “It’s ok. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Yes...yes I have…Karine. Everything’s different...ever since Stuttgart…”

Karine rubbed her back gently, comfortingly. “Different how?”

...Different, how? The question was ludicrously inadequate to cover the violent uprooting that had happened to her life. She was going to betray everyone she knew, steal a powerful technology that dozens of people had worked hard to create - under the auspices that it would only be used ethically - and destroy the world as she knew it. It was the science she  _ and Karine _ had pioneered - she never could have done it without her. Karine was a world-class coder, and the nanobots wouldn’t even work if it hadn’t been for her. Though Astrid was the one that really pushed the implementation through her anatomy research, without the technology it never would have been possible.

And she was going to do it for Loki. For HIS war. Astrid’s breath caught in her throat. She had become someone different - someone dangerous, someone dark...someone evil?

Loki’s arrival on Earth had set global events into motion, and by pure luck she had been swept up in the chaos. But once she was caught...she chose to help Loki. She hadn’t started the war, but she had joined the side that aimed conquer the world, to topple every government on the planet. Those governments would do everything they could to prevent their own demise - which would more than likely that would involve nuclear weapons, massive destruction, huge death tolls...she had no doubt Loki’s forces would overturn them eventually, but the cost would be devastating. Was THAT evil?

Astrid sighed and looked at the blue sky through the window with bleary eyes. "It's incredible how, when you're in the wrong place at the right time, your life can change forever, without your knowledge or permission.  One event that you could have never predicted changes the course of your life instantly, like a stream breaking its banks and heading in a different direction, suddenly and violently. And then everything you thought your life would be - all your plans, all your dreams, everything you had worked for up to that point – fades and twists into something different.  Something strange and exciting and terrifying and wonderful.  And in that one moment, in that one split second between your old life and your new…”

“Astrid...what are you talking about?”

“Karine, I...I’m so scared…”

If she hadn’t been so tired, she would have felt the dark fire flare up in protest at that word. But it was caged again, helpless…

“Why are you scared?”

“I just...I can’t explain it. It’s too much.”

Karine sighed and sat next to Astrid on the wall, her hand resting supportively on Astrid’s knee. “I’m so sorry. Whatever you’re going through must be really difficult. I wish I could help…”

“I think I just need to lay down for a bit,” said Astrid. Karine nodded and stood, then helped her up. Down the hall in the lounge, there were several couches that Astrid knew from experience were excellent for taking naps, and she curled onto one, closing her eyes. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

Astrid dreamed. Distant thunder, a grey sky, bursts of lighting illuminating the clouds above her. She was on a windy, grassy hill, overlooking a dark and turbulent ocean. A village below her - thatched roofs, animal pens, ramshackle fences; it looked stone-age. But on the sea, she saw a huge wooden boat - a dragon head at the front, and dozens of oars protruding from the sides, beneath a huge white billowing sail. Astrid could hear the rhythmic beat of a drum, and see the oars moving in time as it crawled out to open water, past the breaking waves.

She felt a weight in her arms, and when she looked down, she saw a tiny baby, sleeping swaddled in an animal-skin blanket. She cooed at it and hummed a soft lullaby, then looked up again at the boat. She knew - her love was there; her husband, the father of her child, was rowing out into the open sea. Hot tears filled her eyes, and the sense of loss was overwhelming. But she dared not let it overcome her, for the sake of her son. Regardless of the fate of her husband, she would be strong. She would raise this boy, protect him, nurture him, alone if she had to. This was her resolute promise. This was her life now.

This vision faded, and a new vision arose. Tall, dark buildings rose on either side of her, and a church bell tolled in the distance. The cobblestone street beneath her feet caused  her to lose her balance as she ran after the canvas-covered truck. She knew - her love was there; the young man that left to fight for king and country, speeding down the road that was so familiar to her, yet in this moment felt alien and strange.  She ran as fast as she could toward the vehicle, yelling his name, crying for him, watching him look at her sadly as the truck disappeared over the hill.

Defeated, she stopped running and fell to her knees. Hot tears filled her eyes, and the sense of loss was overwhelming. But she dared not let it overcome her, for the sake of her country, and for the unborn child in her womb. Regardless of the fate of her love, she would be strong. She would go to the factory every day, and fill bullets and ammunition with gun powder that blew fingers off of her friends’ hands, She would work to stop the war through force, whether he came back or not, and carry on. This was her resolute promise. This was her life now.

Again, the vision faded, and a new vision arose. Horrendous black creatures flew through the air between the skyscrapers amidst screaming people.  It was New York again, war-torn, under invasion by the Chitauri army. She was standing on top of a building, trying to anticipate where the creatures would come from. She looked across the skyline at Stark Tower. She knew - her love was there; Loki, in his full battle armor, fighting for his life against an adversary in a billowing red cape - Thor. 

Loki looked scared, reactive, as he dodged and tried to stay away from the massive hammer, using the scepter as a melee weapon while shooting off bursts of blue energy at his assailant. They grappled, each trying to disarm the other. Somehow, she could hear them.

“Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?” the man in red yelled over the screaming motors of the demon airbikes.

Loki did look around, eyes darting, his brow tense. “It’s too late,” he said. “It’s too late to stop it.”

She could read it on his face - he knew he was going to lose.

Hot tears filled her eyes, and the sense of loss was overwhelming. Everything she had sacrificed, everything she had done… But she dared not let it overcome her, for the sake of her king. Regardless of the fate of her love, she would be strong. She would fight to ensure that this invasion, this massive gamble they had started, would not be in vain. She would take this world by force, whether he survived the battle or not. This was her resolute promise. This was her life now.

Then the hammer came down on Loki’s head, sending him crashing to the ground, and the golden horns broke,

Astrid screamed and bolted awake on the couch in the lounge of the university.  She was sweating and breathing heavily, her hair disheveled in its loose ponytail.

Karine came running out of the lab. “Astrid! Astrid, what’s wrong? Are you OK?”

The look of concern on Karine’s face broke Astrid’s heart. She took a few deep breaths, reorienting herself. “Yes...yea, yea, sorry, I’m ok. Bad dream.”

Karine came over and sat next to her. “Astrid, honey, you poor thing…” She put her arm over her friend, comforting her. “God, that Stuttgart thing really got to you, huh?” 

Astrid laughed heavily, “You could say that…”

Karine looked nervously at her friend. She was acting really weird; Karine started wondering if she had gotten PTSD from her experience a few days ago. She had always known Astrid to be a quiet but stable person, and now it seemed she was “going off the rails,” so to speak. Karine had to get to the bottom of it.

“Astrid,” her voice was serious. “What is going on? Was it Stuttgart? Was it me? Please, tell me. I can’t handle not knowing. You’re my friend, I WANT to help you.”

Astrid stared vacantly at the floor, her mind running faster than light. What could she tell Karine? If she told her what had actually happened, Karine would have her institutionalized. But she needed to tell SOMEONE - the burden she felt was too great without Loki around.

Steeling herself, Astrid took a deep breath.

“I need you to know that what has happened to me over the last few days have...changed me. I’m not the same as I was before Stuttgart, but not for the reasons you think. I have been through some SHIT, Karine…” And Astrid began.


	10. Friend

Karine blinked. There was No. Fucking. Way.

It was all on the table. Astrid had told Karine everything…answered every question she’d asked, kept her composure. If ANYONE would believe her, it was Karine. 

“So, wait...let me get this straight. You’re telling me that Loki - the ACTUAL GOD, LOKI - RAPED you at the Stuttgart Museum before ATTACKING Dr. Schaefer, and then got captured by Captain America, Iron Man, and a jet!?”

Astrid sat there, twisting the bottom of her shirt nervously between her hands. “Well, that’s- “

“And THEN,” Karine interrupted, “He ESCAPED from an advanced military airship, set up a secure base in the United States, PLANS TO CONQUER THE WORLD, and he came BACK here to talk to YOU, and NOW YOU WANT TO HELP HIM?!”

Astrid’s heart was beating so hard she could hear it. “That’s about the gist of it.”

Karine stuttered. “I’m...just...Astrid, what are you thinking?! How is this even a question for you? You CAN’T do this!”

It was the reaction Astrid had expected, but even so, it was hard. She was still exhausted, her mind fuzzy from the stress.

“Karine,” Astrid’s voice shook as she spoke. “I AM going to do this...I’m not asking your permission. I told you what was bothering me. It’s a lot, I know...but the game has changed, the WORLD is going to change. Millions of lives are at stake...I can’t let that go.”

Karine slumped back in her chair, head spinning. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Look,” said Astrid, “I’m leaving tonight and flying to New York. I have six hours - from here to there - to re-code the nanobots for enhancement. And...I don’t know if I can do it...by myself...”

Karine’s eyes snapped up and her breath caught in her throat, panic rising in her chest. “NO! No, no, no, no, no - for God’s sake, Astrid, are you kidding me? You want MY help!?”

Astrid swallowed hard, pleading. “Karine, please, we both know you’re a genius coder, and this is too important to mess up. Don’t shoot this down right away. Think about it.”

Karine stuttered, unable to find the words. She couldn’t. “Astrid, this is...this is nuts. There is absolutely no way. I’m not going to help start a WAR-”

“THE WAR IS HERE!” Astrid shouted over her. Karine went silent, surprised by the sudden outburst.

“I KNOW this sounds crazy!” Astrid said. “I KNOW it’s hard to believe! But EVEN IF we do nothing, this war is going to happen. THIS IS STARTING IN A MATTER OF HOURS, AND I DON’T THINK I CAN DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!” Astrid’s eyes filled with tears, but she never broke eye contact.  She wanted Karine to see how debilitating this was for her, how she had to keep pushing down her doubt and guilt and disbelief.

For what felt like minutes, the tension between Astrid and Karine hung thick in the air. Finally, Astrid spoke quietly, her breath ragged. “I wouldn’t ever ask something like this if it wasn’t important. You know that. I’ve been tearing myself apart trying to deal with what’s about to happen...I didn’t ask for this, I don’t know why or how I got caught up in it, but I had to pick a side, and I did. Be on this side with me, Karine, please…”

Karine’s head felt like it was going to explode. This was crazy. Super crazy. She knew Astrid was going, whether she came along or not. But the thought of Astrid doing this by herself, doing something so stupid and dangerous...Karine knew she couldn’t let her go alone.

And, in the back of her mind, another truth nagged her. For as long as she’d known her, Astrid had NEVER been wrong. Every major decision Astrid had ever made ended up being the right one. Whether that was because of her judgement, or if it was because once she decided something needed to happen she put every bit of herself into it until it became reality, the future that Astrid imagined always came to be. If Astrid really believed in this, she was going to make it happen.

Astrid was going to help a sociopath launch an invasion on New York. And Karine couldn’t stop her. But at the very least, she could protect her.

“OK. I’ll come with you”

Tears rolled down Astrid’s cheeks, and she hugged Karine tight, sobbing. Karine hugged her back, tightly, nervously. What was she getting herself into?

Astrid felt Karine’s hesitation, but It didn’t matter. She was just grateful, finally, to not be alone.

That evening, after finishing their day at work as normally as possible, they drove Karine’s Mini Cooper to the Frankfurt-Hahn airport near Kirchberg. It was a long drive, and they didn’t talk until finally, Karine broke the silence.

“Astrid, what is happening to you?”

“I told you, Karine. The world is about to change- ”

“That’s not it though, is it?” Karine pushed back.

Astrid stared straight ahead, feeling a heat swell in her stomach. “...it’s not, huh?”

“I think...you are letting whatever feelings you have for...LOKI,” Karine shuddered when she said his name, and had to start her thought over. “You’re letting it affect your better judgement.” Astrid’s angry silence was all the confirmation Karine needed to know that there was at least some uncertainty in Astrid’s mind. With that small indication, she kept pushing...

“Did you ever stop and think that maybe, MAYBE, he’s taking advantage of you? You and I both know what this tech can do, and I’m still trying to figure out WHY you’re risking everything we’ve done - everything we’ve built  _ together _ \- to help him. How are you so sure he’s being honest with you? How do you know-”

“I KNOW, OK!?” Astrid yelled so loudly it made Karine jump. Karine stopped talking and held her breath. Astrid wasn’t normally one to have outbursts, and she’d just had two over the course of a day. Karine honestly didn’t know how to react. For a long time they sat in silence again, nothing but the hum of the tires on the road, and music from the radio.

Astrid sat seething. Her exhaustion and desperation had shifted into fiery rage. Not the same as the stone, not the dark feeling - no, it was anger AT Karine. Anger at having to keep defending herself, at having to fight her own misgivings as well as Karine’s. But it was deeper than that - an anger at the situation, at having found herself in this position, at uprooting her whole life - and now her FRIEND’S life - due to circumstances outside of her control.

No, she wasn’t angry at Karine, she was angry at how dubious everything seemed when she wasn’t with Loki. She had always relied on Karine to support her in times of doubt, but now Karine was the one doubting her. When Astrid made her decision to take this path, she had been absolutely certain of her choice; now, faced with exhaustion, fear, anger...the only reason she didn’t leave all this behind was the expectation...the hope…of what was to come.

“Astrid,” Karine said after several minutes, softer. “I’m sticking with you, I’m here. But I’m worried for you.”

Astrid responded, her voice low and serious, though the anger had subsided. “You DO know me, Karine. Better than anyone. And I know how nuts this is...it’s all I think about lately. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t be doing ANY of this. But...this is different.  Nothing like this has EVER happened before. And when you see what’s going on for yourself, I think you’ll realize that, too.”

Karine bit her tongue and kept driving. She had seen just how single-minded Astrid could be. She remembered when they first started working on the nanobot anatomy mapping; Karine watched her lock into that project, spend hours upon hours obsessively grinding through the tedious observations that formed the backbone of their work. When Karine swore she couldn’t do another minute, Astrid pushed even harder. That level of drive, that unbending focus...if Astrid pointed that at anything, it would happen. Karine deeply, truly hoped that this WAS the right direction, for her friend...and for the rest of the world.

Her anxiety escalated when they pulled into the airport and grabbed their bags.

Each of them had taken enough nanobots to enhance more than 500 people, and they rolled their loaded suitcases hurriedly toward the building. Once they entered the terminal, they saw an older gentleman in a suit holding up a sign that said “Astrid.”

They walked over to him. “Hi, I’m Astrid.”

He greeted her solemnly. “You’re going to see Loki?”

“Yes.”

He nodded, took her bag, and began walking to the tarmac, Astrid and Karine following close behind. As they reached the doors, the man stopped and turned to Karine, eyeing her suspiciously. “He didn’t say there would be another passenger.”

“It’s ok, she’s with me.” Astrid said confidently, locking eyes with him.

The man hesitated for a moment. “You know I’m going to have to tell him when we get on the plane...”

“That’s  _ fine _ .” said Astrid. There was an edge of menace in her voice, and as she glared him down, Karine’s eyes widened and she stared at Astrid. Every time she thought she saw the Astrid she knew, this different side of her would appear...how deep WAS this change?

Nervously, the man nodded, and they followed him outside. On the tarmac, a beautiful silver Learjet 75 was parked nearby. The man, who they now assumed was the pilot, opened the stairs for them to enter.

Karine let out a quiet “wow” as they boarded the plane. Astrid smiled. Leather seats, crystal glassware hanging in the shake-proof cabinet, and plenty of room (and outlets) to work. It was downright luxurious. Karine and Astrid shared a look before they settled into their seats and set up their laptops.

“You ready?” Astrid asked, and Karine looked at her seriously. One last chance to try and stop this...

“I swear to god, Astrid, you’d better be right about this," Karine responded, putting her earbuds in.

Astrid looked at her friend resolutely. “Trust me. I am”

Karine let out a VERY heavy sigh and opened her laptop. “OK. I’ll work on the primary programming and adjust it for muscular and neural enhancement. You work out the details of what you want the bots to actually  _ do _ . If we keep up a good pace, hopefully we’ll have this locked down by the time we arrive. I can't believe you were going to try and do all this by yourself...”

Astrid smiled, her heart bursting with gratitude. “Thank you, Karine. You’re the best friend anyone could ask for.”

The look that Astrid gave Karine at that moment melted her heart. Astrid was her best friend, but she was so much more. She was her roommate, her research partner, her mentor. Her everything. They had spent so much time together over the last four years, and she had always imagined the two of them spending the rest of their lives at the frontier of medical science, making discoveries and saving lives. Now, if this worked, they would still be changing the world...but in a different way. With one last sigh, Karine put in her earbuds and went to work. As the plane took off, the only sound in the cabin was the ticking of keyboards as Astrid and Karine prepared the nanobot program.

 

The sun was just setting on New York as the Learjet 75 glided down to JFK Airport, landing smoothly on the tarmac and taxiing over to a quiet, private terminal. As the plane came to a stop, Astrid looked up, bags under her eyes, her neck and back aching from the constant typing over the course of the last six hours. She looked over at Karine, who was still zoned into her work. Astrid watched her, seeing her eyes flick back and forth as she checked and double-checked her coding. That had always impressed Astrid - the way Karine could just dive into something and perfect it. Karine was a genius, her code was beautiful. With Karine at the helm, Astrid knew the bots would work.

They hadn’t spoken the entire time. When she finally looked up from her computer, Karine didn’t look much better - her eyes were watering, and she had to stretch her arms over her head to get her back to straighten. “Done,” she sighed, and pulled out her earbuds out. “The bots are programmed to go into the muscular system and the the neural connectors. Please tell me you’ve got the code done for what they do once they get there.”

“Muscular strength enhancement, reflex enhancement, and fine motor skill enhancement,” Astrid responded. “Also, karate.”

Karine looked stunned. “Astrid, did you seriously…”

“No! God no, Karine!” Astrid laughed. “How would I even DO that? But I did create one extra program...I think it will come in handy, if Loki’s information is correct…”

Karine closed her eyes and rubbed her temples...the eye fatigue was hitting her, and a headache was spreading across her forehead. “Ugh, damnit, I hate it when this happens…” Karine complained. “I mean, not the first time, but still…”

They stood, packed their laptops, and brought their bags to the door. As the pilot opened the door, they saw, on the tarmac in front of them, a long black limo. And standing outside of the limo…

Astrid’s heart jumped into her throat.  It felt like years since she seen him - she’d spent so much time imagining him, longing for him...and now here he was.

Loki leaned against the vehicle, wearing a fitted black suit, black undershirt, black tie, black hair slicked back. The cane was black today, just as it was in Heidelberg, the stone sitting in its golden setting. The harsh fluorescent light of the industrial lamps from the hangar spread across him, dulling the view, making him seem flat... and then he looked up with those crystal blue eyes, and Astrid melted. The way he looked at her as she stepped out of the jet made her weak in the knees - a look that instantly communicated he had been looking forward to their reunion as much as she had. She could practically see his heart start beating faster. It was electric. 

She walked down to him, smiling brightly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “God, I missed you…”

He looked into her eyes. “I missed you too,” he said quietly, and he kissed her softly. It had been less than 24 hours, but it felt like it had been a lifetime….for both of them.  For a moment, everything else faded as they held each other tightly.

“Um...hello?” Karine sounded irritated.

Slowly, Loki’s gaze turned up to her. “Is this Karine?” he asked, and that insanely charming smile broke across his face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He released Astrid and walked toward Karine, his hand extended. “I’ve heard so many good things.”

“How much could you have heard in three days?” Karine asked skeptically, shaking his hand slowly and stepping off the last stair onto the tarmac.

He chuckled and gave Astrid a knowing look. “More than I think you would believe,” he said.

Karine approached him straight on, locking eyes with him. “I’m here for Astrid.” she said seriously, threateningly. “I trust her, not you.”

Loki stopped for a moment of surprised hesitation, then sighed, seemingly expecting the reaction despite hoping for a different one. Though they had never met face-to-face, the connection he shared with Astrid had made him feel especially excited to meet Karine. “I understand,” he said. “And it’s a testament of your loyalty to Astrid that you’ve done so much to help her,” he looked back to Astrid with another heart-melting gaze. “I should say, to help us.” He smiled again before opening the door of the waiting vehicle. “Well, excuse the rush, but we are on a rather tight schedule.” He gestured to the open door of the car, and Astrid lowered herself into the vehicle.

Once Astrid was inside, Loki looked up again at Karine, a disarmingly genuine expression of appreciation spread across his face. “Astrid does have excellent taste in the company she keeps...I’m glad you decided to come.” he said, and with that, he climbed inside. Karine followed carefully. She still wasn’t entirely convinced that this wasn’t some Scientology bullshit that her friend had been Stockholm Syndrome-d into.

As they drove through the rural areas of upstate New York toward the bunker, the movement of the limo made Astrid nauseous, especially after all that time coding. Karine didn’t look much better. Loki looked at the two sympathetically, “Can I...get you something? You two look miserable…”

“Water...and some pain killers” Astrid requested.

Loki opened his hand, materializing two small red pills, and poured a glass of water for Astrid from a carafe that sat on a shelf next to him. She popped the ibuprofen in her mouth and chugged the water relishingly. “Oh, thank God,” she said, sitting back. “That helps.”

Both Loki and Astrid looked at Karine expectantly. Karine rolled her eyes. “OK, fine, I’ll have some water.”

They chuckled as Loki poured her a glass as well, and she took it from him carefully, though it appeared she was starting to relax.

“Well, Karine,” Loki started after she had finished her drink. “I’m sure you have some questions-”

“Abso-fucking-lutely, I have some questions,” Karine cut him off, leaning forward. Her bullshit meter was in the red. For her, the charm was a smokescreen. “Like what the FUCK is going on? Why are you here, why are you doing this, and what do you need super soldiers for? Astrid explained it to me, but I want to hear it from YOU.”

Loki took a deep breath and and adjusted himself on the seat.

“Let me start by answering an obvious unspoken question...I’m not human. I’m from Asgard, another realm, and I’m here because I was exiled from my home. Family problems...long story. But there is something called the tesseract here, and there is a very powerful being that wants it. I’m going to give it to him, and in exchange, he will give me the Earth.  Or I should say...he’ll spare the Earth and let me do what I want with it.”

His bluntness surprised Karine. There was no hint of doubt in his voice, and he had answered honestly, as far as she could tell.  But she was still skeptical - If he really was the God of Lies...of course he would come of as sincere if he wanted to. But when Karine looked at Astrid, her face was as serious as his.

“At noon tomorrow,” he continued, “A portal will open and my army will arrive, and we’ll begin the invasion. I need the super soldiers to help ensure that my plan will succeed.”

“You know how insane that sounds, right?” Karine scoffed. 

Astrid’s heartfelt expression made Karine start to lose her resolve. She had coded all night and flown to New York because Astrid was going to do it anyway, but now that she was here, it felt tangible. The world was really going to change. Karine sat back, processing the information, staring out the window lost in thought. They drove into a small, sleepy town, and the limo slowed as it headed down the main road.

Astrid leaned in to Loki. “She’s been great about this.” she said quietly, making sure Karine couldn’t hear. “But I need to tell you something. Don't react. I didn’t tell her about the stone.”

Loki raised his eyebrow, but that was the only indication that he was honestly shocked. This was a level of deception that he hadn’t expected from her. Karine trusted Astrid more than anyone, and though she hadn’t exactly LIED to her, the stone was a crucial part of the plan. When she learned the truth - IF she learned the truth - if she saw it used on Astrid...

“Astrid...really?” Loki whispered.

“Really…” she sighed. “We needed her. If I told her, she wouldn’t have come. But it doesn’t matter if she freaks out now; we have the code and the nanobots. Also, she’s the only other person who could stop this. Better to have her here, with us...just in case.”

This time, Loki felt the chill run down his spine.  He knew her, intimately, but he thought that ruthlessness, that drive, was only free when she was enhanced by the stone. She really was just as devious as him, just as willing to do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

The limo pulled down into what looked like an abandoned parking garage. They came to a stop in front of a stone wall, and Loki waved his hand. The mirage faded, and Astrid and Karine’s eyes went wide. Behind the wall, there was an absolutely massive military bunker. Soldiers ran through the facilities, guns at the ready. Dozens of people hurried around in white lab coats, checking on some very complicated looking equipment. And there, next to a huge mechanical tower, was Dr. Selvig, the world’s leading astrophysicist, and the pre-eminent expert on wormholes. Karine saw him too, and Astrid saw her connect the dots - THAT’S how Loki was making the portal.

The limousine stopped near the back of the facility. Loki exhaled, his face hardening. As he exited, the black suit shimmered and transformed into his Asgardian clothing, the cane stretching and taking on the shape of the scepter.

Karine’s eyes went wide. “How did he do that?!” Karine whispered loudly as she moved to exit.

“It was magic…” Astrid said sympathetically, though even as the words were coming out of her mouth, she had a hard time believing them.

They followed Loki down a series of winding. dark corridors. The way he walked here, the way he moved...it was a strut, a threatening swagger. He acted so differently, eyes darting back and forth, monitoring all the activity with a careful focus while moving quickly past the busy workers. No one tried to stop him, to ask him questions or to clarify what they should be doing. But soon Astrid saw why.

As they continued through the bunker, occasionally she would see a golden shimmer in the corner of her eye, and when she looked over, one of Loki’s illusions appeared and handled whatever detail of the operation needed his attention. Sometimes Astrid saw 3, 4, 5 illusions at a time. She touched Karine’s shoulder to let her know she’d be right back, and caught up to Loki.

“So, this is how you got so much done in just few days. You can be in multiple places at once.”

“That’s right,” he said, still laser focused on the path ahead of him.

“How many can you do at a time?”

“As many as necessary,” he said curtly. Astrid saw the look on his face...the look he had at Stuttgart. The monster.

Hesitantly, Astrid fell back and walked next to Karine, hoping she didn’t look as nervous as she felt. When he was like this, Loki genuinely scared her.

Finally, they entered a room with very familiar equipment - the same instruments they had at their lab in Heidelberg, but better. Astrid and Karine looked around, identifying the machines...then saw the iridium in the specialized containment vessel, and all the tools they needed to extract and manipulate it at the ready.

Karine’s face dropped when she saw the iridium. She knew who’s it was, and where it came from. Everything became more real.

“We need most of the iridium to stabilize the portal, but there should be plenty here for what you need.” Loki said flatly.

Astrid turned to him. “I’ll let you know when we’re ready to administer the nanobots.  It should only take a few hours to load the program.” Loki nodded, took one more sincere look at Karine. “Thank you, again,” he said seriously, and he left them in the room.


	11. Super Soldier

The hours passed slowly. Karine and Astrid were so focused on their work, and battling such fatigue, that they barely spoke. The nanobots came in a capsule that could be swallowed. The hydrochloric acid in the stomach was the signal for the iridium to activate, powering the nanobots and starting their program.  They would enter the bloodstream and travel to their designated positions, linking to muscles and neurons. Then, the iridium would fuse the bots to the cells, strengthening them, improving electrical signals, quickening the reactive fibers in the muscle cells...everything she had programmed them to do.

With the supplies they had in Heidelberg, they could only operate one capsule at a time; but with access to all this, they’d have more than enough resources for ALL of the nanobots they brought, and then some. While Astrid separated and prepared the iridium, injecting a tiny amount into each capsule, Karine programmed the bots using binary electrical shocks. Her senior thesis was on molecular programming, and using hydrogen molecules to store data, she was able to put something like a motherboard inside these microscopic robots, that allowed her to give them their commands. One at a time, Karine and Astrid completed each capsule and set it aside.

Astrid was tired, her hands were starting to shake, and her eyes began to water - they had been awake for almost 24 hours straight, doing intensive, focused work. She blinked and looked at the clock: 2 a.m., meaning 8 a.m. in Germany. She had woken up this time yesterday in Loki’s arms, her world forever changed. Now, with only ten hours before the beginning of the end, all Astrid could feel was exhaustion.

Just then, Loki walked into the lab, followed by a young soldier. Perplexed, Astrid looked at Loki, then back to the soldier. “Is everything ok?”

Loki maintained his cold, commanding persona. “I assume you want to ensure that the nanobots are working as intended before administering them to my entire battalion,” he said seriously. “This soldier has volunteered.”

Karine turned around, rubbing her eyes. Astrid was confused, but she smiled at the young man. “Hi, I’m Astrid. What’s your name?”

“Foster, ma’am. Steven Foster.”

“Steven. This is very...brave of you. Why...?”

Steven’s eyes narrowed. “A year ago, ma’am, my sister Jane met another Asgardian named Thor, When he showed up...she changed. He used her, got her to convince her colleagues to create a wormhole for him, made her think she was special...and then he left. She hasn’t been the same since. She’s been waiting for him to come back...she’s not herself. She’s...broken…”

Astrid could see the tears welling in Steven’s eyes, and she shot a quick glance to Loki. His eyes were locked on her, boring into her. She couldn’t hear his thoughts, but that look said everything.

Steven fortified himself and continued with fresh strength in his voice. “Loki told me Thor is on Earth NOW, and he doesn’t care that she’s hurting, that she’s put her life on hold waiting for him to come back. He’s not even going to visit her…A man like that needs to be taught a lesson. I think Loki’s the only one that can help me do that. I’m here to protect my sister, ma’am, that’s all. I didn’t come to be a hero.”

Astrid was impressed by his steadfast commitment. He was subjecting himself to an experimental enhancement, all to avenge and protect his sister.  But it was not lost on Astrid that Jane’s story was very similar to her own.

Astrid took a deep breath, then looked back at Steven. “OK, Steven. Come on, come over here.” Karine watched warily as Astrid led him to the container with the programmed nanobot capsules. She grabbed an empty plastic cup, and looked around the room. “Water?” she asked. Loki nodded, and the cup in her hand filled. “Thanks,“ she smiled.

Steven’s eyes went wide. “Where did THAT come from?”

“Would you believe me if I said ‘magic?’” Astrid’s voice got high - sometimes she couldn’t even believe the world she was in now. “He makes a great mimosa too…”

Astrid looked at Karine, concerned, nervous. It was time to test their work. Karine switched over from programming the nanobots to running their program, and watched as the analytics began streaming across the display. She looked back at Astrid and nodded.

Astrid handed Steven the capsule and the water. “OK, this might feel a little weird, but it shouldn’t hurt you. The nanobots are powered by iridium, but they can’t run forever. The effects will only last for 48 hours. After that, the iridium will run out of energy, the nanobots will deactivate, and you should return to normal. Your immune system will work the bots out of your system on its own. Sounds easy, right?” Astrid laughed nervously, trying to ease the tension in the room, but she was met with nothing but somber looks.

“Right. OK...Go ahead.”

Steven put the capsule in his mouth, drank some of the water, and swallowed. He let out a nervous breath, and watched everyone watching him. “So...when does this kick in?”

“Give it a minute.” Astrid said, peeking over at Karine’s screen.  She was tracking the capsule’s progress, as it worked its way down his esophagus and into his stomach. Then the display lit up - the nanobots were active. They spread through his circulatory system, each tiny yellow dot moving to its programmed location. Soon, the scan showed that all of the bots were in place.

“OK, we’re ready. Karine...do it.”

Karine swallowed hard, her mouth dry from the anticipation. With a few keystrokes, the lighted dots turned from yellow to green.

Steven inhaled sharply, feeling all of his muscles tense at once, then relax; his thoughts ran faster than ever. There was a slight humming sensation, a tingling almost, throughout his whole body.  After a few more breaths, he looked at the assembled team. “Did it work?”

Loki smiled mischievously. “Let’s find out,” he said, and he opened his hand quickly. A test tube flew off a shelf, hurtling toward Steven’s head, and instantly, Steven had it in his hand. Astrid and Karine blinked - they had hardly seen him move. Steven seemed surprised as well. “How…?” he looked at Loki, confused, then resolute. “OK...ok.” he breathed. “Let’s see what else I can do.”

Steven, Loki, Astrid, and Karine went out to an open area of the bunker - even though it was underground, the ceiling was at least 100 feet up. “Jump, and land there.” Loki commanded, and pointed the scepter at a catwalk 75 feet above the ground. Steven focused his eyes, bent down...and exploded off the ground.  He flew upward, his trajectory perfect.

He landed gracefully on the catwalk and turned around, peering down at the shocked onlookers. Everyone in the bunker stopped for a moment, staring at the man who had just leapt seven stories into the air. But Loki was watching Astrid. Amazement radiated from her, as an awestruck smile spread across her face, realizing what she had just accomplished: she could make super soldiers. His heart beat loudly, pounding in his ears. She was beautiful, triumphant, brilliant...he was afraid to admit just how much he...no, no. This wasn’t the time for sentiment.

Steven jumped off the catwalk back down to the ground level, executing a perfect 3-point landing. He stood, looked at Loki, and swelled with pride. “Sir, I’m ready whenever you give the order.”

“Excellent,” Loki said, then he turned to Astrid and Karine. “Prepare the others.”

For the next several hours, two by two, each of the soldiers swallowed a capsule, and Astrid and Karine activated the program. 

Finally, the last soldier was activated. Astrid looked at the clock again - 6 a.m. In six more hours, the world would be a different place.

“OK, that’s the last of them.” Karine said, and she leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms over her head.

Astrid sighed, and picked up a capsule. “No, it’s not.” she said quietly. Karine looked at her, puzzled. “Did we miss someone? I thought we checked off everyone on the roster…”

Astrid put the capsule in her mouth, and swallowed it with a nearby glass of water. Karine stared at her. “Astrid…what are you doing…?”

Astrid looked up apologetically at Karine. “I told you...I was going to do this.”

“No,” Karine protested. “No, you were going to give him the bots, you didn’t say you were going OUT there!” Karine’s heart was in her throat, tears welling up in her eyes. “Astrid, no, you can’t! What if you get hurt? What if you get killed?!”

“Karine…” Astrid’s voice was strange, cold.

Karine stopped. Astrid had NEVER sounded like that before. What had happened to her friend? Astrid looked at her, eyes narrowed, focused, unwavering. “I’m in this, Karine. All the way. I need to be out there to make this happen.”

Karine couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t Astrid. Something was different, something terrifying, something horrible. Karine leaned back in her chair, away from Astrid.

“I don’t know what happened to you,” Karine said shakily, eying her cautiously, “but I just coded all night, flew halfway across the world, and engineered an army of super soldiers to help YOU. Because I trust you...why are you pushing me away…?”

Karine’s voice trailed off...and there was a tense silence as Astrid saw Karine’s face drop. “What have you gotten me into, Astrid? What are you doing?”

Astrid felt the knot in her throat and the tears seeping into her eyes, but she fought to maintain her composure. She had known this would happen, eventually. She knew it as soon as she asked Loki to use the stone on her back in the restaurant in Heidelberg…

“I’m sorry, Karine. You’re an amazing scientist, and an incredible person. And you’re my best friend. Thank you, so much, for everything. I can’t ask you for anything more...but I can’t stay here.”

Karine’s eyes filled with tears. “Astrid…?”

Astrid walked over to her computer, opened the program file, and activated the nanobots.  As the lights on the display turned green, Astrid felt the tense-and-relax in her muscles, her mind processing faster. She looked at Karine...so hurt, so betrayed.

She desperately wanted Karine to understand, wanted to know that when this was over, Karine would still be by her side. But this was war; no time for sentiment. With one last sad, determined glance, Astrid left the lab, leaving Karine sitting alone in disbelief.

Astrid emerged from the lab. Even though she was enhanced, she was still exhausted, emotionally and psychologically. The new strength in her muscles felt strange - but the sensation was a heavy reminder of what she was sacrificing. She stretched and let out a heavy sigh, then looked blearily around the busy bunker, trying to find Loki - well, the REAL Loki, she saw his illusions everywhere. How could he handle all of these different interactions at once? All those hundreds of people, working on multiple problems, needing information and guidance to achieve his goal...Sometimes, she forgot how NOT human he was.

It still amazed her that he had arrived on Earth with nothing but the scepter. Then from there, he had stolen the tesseract and escaped from a well-armed military base, collected all the resources he needed to build an army of soldiers and scientists that could open a dimensional wormhole and initiate a full-scale invasion...in three days. What’s more, for half that time, he had been locked in an indestructible prison by the most technologically advanced organization on the face of the planet. That amount of power, in one person, was terrifying...and thrilling. What was he REALLY capable of doing? She had committed to him, was risking her life for him, but really...how well did she know him? Was this really worth it…? 

As the doubt began to seep into her mind, she felt so small, surrounded by all of the activity, trying to wrap her tired brain around the immensity of what was happening...and her part in it. And she needed to get away from the lab, from Karine, and try to find a place to gather her thoughts. She wandered around the bunker for some time, watching the activity, making best-guesses at what people were doing. No one even seemed to notice her - just another scientist in a lab coat, in a bunker full of look-alikes. For the first time since meeting Loki in Stuttgart, she felt invisible.

“Astrid,” his voice came softly from behind her, and she turned around.

“Loki,” she smiled, feeling the relief and comfort of having him near her again. She reached out to hug him, but she fell forward, through his illusion, and stumbled just in time to catch herself. She took a deep breath, her heart breaking just a little, she turned back around to him.

He smiled apologetically at her. ‘I’m sorry...I’m occupied elsewhere. But I wanted to check on you. How are you doing?”

Astrid sighed. “As well as can be expected. Anxious. Exhausted. Still not sure I’m ready for this…”

“My dear, do not doubt yourself - you are incredible. Soon, this world will be ours to shape as we choose.”

“Right…”

We. Ours. Did he really mean that?

“You need some sleep,” he said, noticing the fatigue on her face. He did look genuinely concerned. Astrid hoped she didn’t look THAT bad, though at this point it hardly mattered, her head and her body ached so badly. “Follow me.”

They began walking away from the lab toward a pair of double doors. “There’s a room down this way with a bed,” Loki said. “We can get Karine and- Astrid?”

Loki looked puzzled as Astrid stopped dead in her tracks. “Is everything ok? Is she...not coming with you?”

“No...I mean...I just…” Astrid’s eyes welled with tears, her brain so exhausted she couldn’t even form complete sentences. “It’s been a long couple of days...I think...before all of this starts...she’s not…”

Loki walked back to Astrid, sympathetically, understanding better now what was bothering her. “Don’t worry...I’ll make sure she gets to a single room in the barracks; she won’t be disturbed. I’m sure she’s as tired as you.”

Astrid felt some relief hearing Loki tell her Karine would be treated well. After the invasion, they would be able to reconcile...she hoped. But for now, there were more immediate issues. Astrid followed Loki down the long hallway.  He led her to a room, gestured for her to open the door, and she turned the knob to reveal a smallish room, no windows, nothing on the walls; just a full size bed, a nightstand, a light, a mirror attached to the wall, and a dresser. Astrid sighed, and walked over to the bed. It squeaked pathetically when she sat on it, and the sound briefly reverberated off the sterile walls.

She kicked off her shoes and laid on the bed, closing her eyes and trying to find a comfortable position. It was impossible. Tossing and turning, she groaned and sat back up, her hair a mess, barely holding together in her ponytail.

“Nevermind...”

Loki came over and “sat” next to her on the bed. She looked utterly wiped out, and while he was unfamiliar with how humans handled sleep deprivation, her expression told him enough.  And it was obvious there was more on her mind than getting to sleep.

“Astrid...what happened?”

Astrid ran her hands through her hair, and pulled out the hair tie - it was useless right now anyway. “Karine...” her voice was tight. She had cried so much over the last few days, it wore her out even thinking of doing it again. There was nothing left. “I... I... wasn’t ready...I didn’t know how hard it would be...”

“How hard WHAT be?” Loki’s concern visibly mounted.

“She just...she doesn’t understand WHY I’m here. She doesn’t understand...I’m committed, to you, to this effort, to the world that will exist after this war that’s about to happen. She doesn’t see how far I’m willing to go. I mean...how could she? I never expected her to follow me into this, and I don’t blame her. If you’d told me a week ago I’d be here now, I’d think you were crazy.” She let out a sad laugh, then sighed heavily. “But everything’s different now; I CAN’T go back to the way it was. I knew at some point I’d have to go my way, that she would try to stop me...and I’d need to let her go...even if it meant...”

Astrid couldn’t say her name again - her heart was crushed. Despite having no more tears, Astrid burrowed her face in her hands, shaking.

Loki’s eyebrows peaked with sympathy. “I’m so sorry, Astrid.”

Astrid nodded, understanding, but she wished he could have reached out and touched her, comforted her.

“I owe you a huge debt.” he said. “Once this is over, I will do everything I can to repay your sacrifices.”

“Just, for now, please...make sure Karine is OK?”

“Of course.”

Then his expression changed, a brighter look spreading across his face. “Astrid, I think I can help you get some sleep. Close your eyes…” She looked at him, suspicious but curious. “Why…?” He leaned down, and he looked deep into her eyes, smiling. “Trust me.” Astrid sighed heavily and did as he asked.

“Tell me,” said Loki, “Where is your favorite place to fall asleep?”

Astrid imagined it clearly. “Camping in the summer, out in the mountains, under the stars.”

A few seconds passed, before she heard him say, “OK, open your eyes.”

Astrid opened her eyes and gasped - she was outside, surrounded by rocky mountains and pine trees, sitting on the edge of a hammock that was strung up between the porch of a cozy cabin and a sturdy tree. She was next to a beautiful lake, and the moonlight shined off of the surface of the water, the tiny waves lapping quietly against the shore. She could feel the gentle breeze, hear crickets and frogs, smell the dirt...it was exactly like she remembered it. And above her, a universe full of stars, the milky way winding its way lazily through the heavens. 

“Loki…” she whispered, awestruck, still gazing wide-eyed at the world he’d created around her. He smiled and walked over to her. “Astrid, everything is going to be different. I hope you believe it will be for the better. I believe it...and I believe it more because of you.”

Astrid looked longingly into his eyes, wanting to caress him, wanting to kiss him, but she knew he would just fade away at her touch. For now, his smile would have to be enough.

She laid back on the hammock, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. “Good night,” she heard him say, before her brain finally shut down, taking her into a deep and dreamless sleep. For a while, for one glorious, peaceful moment, she was dead to the world.


	12. Tango

Loki had seen Astrid walk out of the lab. He saw her stretch, then let out a heavy sigh, and rub her eyes. He watched her look around...look for him...then walk away. Karine wasn’t with her.

Why would she have left Karine alone? He felt a curious mischief bubble up inside him...could this be his chance? His illusion shimmered into existence and approached the door of the lab. Peeking inside, he saw Karine with her head on the desk, sobbing. With a devilish grin, he dispelled the illusion. He had expected to have to plant some seeds of doubt and resentment - in both of them - before they would part ways, but it appeared that would not be necessary.

When Loki heard that Astrid had brought Karine along, he had fumed. Astrid’s dependence on her was an anchor; Karine kept Astrid from being her TRUE self. She had so much potential; it would be an absolute crime if he were denied the opportunity to teach her, mold her...keep her. The mischief he felt earlier turned darker...thoughts of how to coerce Karine to leave Astrid began trickling through his mind.

He conjured his illusion to approach Astrid from behind, and watched from a distance as she reached for him, then fell through the mirage. A pang of guilt hit Loki as she grasped at his empty form. He could see how drained she was, how the stress and lack of sleep made her face gaunt and her eyes darken. She had done all this for him...no lies, no stone. Perhaps it was her faith that his invasion would be the revolution she believed would bring new great age for her people. Or perhaps that was her justification.

When they had connected with the stone in Heidelberg, it was like they were a single soul in two bodies, their minds linked as one, each thought and feeling shared intimately with the other. Her motivations were completely transparent. And it wasn’t the revolution that pushed her, it was the adventure, the excitement, the newness of it all. And him. He’d felt that excitement with her, felt himself falling in love and felt her doing the same, felt their joint determination and motivation. Their emotions orbited each other - it was unlike anything he’d ever imagined.

But when they disconnected, he’d felt cold and empty. He began thinking what her angle would be once the newness was gone. He’d begun suspecting she would change her mind, now that they could no longer feel each other. Seeing her when she arrived in New York had brightened his disposition, but then having Karine there...he had almost let the disappointment and rage he felt show. Instead, he maintained that perfect countenance. The time would come when he could remove Karine from the picture...and take out some of his frustration in the process. But he had to have patience. Fortunately, he had plenty of experience waiting for the right moment. And now, here it was.

Karine stared vacantly around the now-empty room. Astrid had honestly, actually, left her behind. Left her to go fight in a war and didn’t even have the heart to let Karine talk her out of it, or at least come up with a way to keep her safe. Didn’t she understand WHY Karine had come along?

She felt the hot tears begin to flow down her cheeks, despite her best efforts to stop them. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to storm after Astrid and scream at her, to tell her she was being selfish and stupid. But between the exhaustion and sadness, all she could do was put her head on the table and cry. She made hardly any noise, but her shaking shoulders gave away her. 

After what felt like many long minutes of self-pity and wondering what she was going to do next, she heard a male voice at the door of the lab. “Karine?” She quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her coat, then turned around to see Loki, looking concerned. “What’s wrong? Where’s Astrid?”

Karine’s sadness turned into a furious rage directed at the demigod. “YOU...this is YOUR fault!” she screamed, and she started toward him. The pain and hate and sadness she felt at that moment fueled her aggression..

“What?!” Loki backed up and put his hands up in symbolic surrender. “What did I do?”

Karine pushed him in the chest, hoping to throw him off balance, to disrupt that perfect, refined  posture for just a moment. She was met with surprisingly solid resistance - he hardly moved, which only infuriated her more. “SHE. LEFT.” Karine cried. “She enhanced herself with the nanobots, and she LEFT. She’s going to fight in this fucking war YOU pulled her into...and she’s going to get shot at and thrown off buildings and God KNOWS what else...what the hell did you do to her? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ASTRID?!”

Karine glared at him, breathing heavily, waiting for his answer. Loki’s look of surprise changed almost imperceptibly, but suddenly there was a distinct menace to his visage.

“Ah...that’s a big question.”

He put his hands down and stood up straight. He had several inches on her, but though Karine’s instinct was to step back, she didn’t move, she just stared him down. Laughing to himself softly, he leaned against the table, almost casually, certainly contemplative, looking down at the stone in the scepter.

“I used this,” he said.

Karine stared at the stone; the swirling blue patterns were mesmerizing…it made her very uneasy. Karine’s eyes narrowed at him.

“What is it?”

Loki’s eyes flashed up to her - crystal blue, the charm and charisma he exuded was maddening. “Something she doesn’t want you to know about.”

“Why wouldn’t she want me to know about it? What does it do?”

With one last, almost gleeful chuckle, Loki turned to her slowly, then smiled...THAT smile.

“This.”

Before Karine could react, Loki touched the scepter to her chest. She gasped as her eyes went black, her body went stiff, and Karine fell back into her own mind.

_ What the hell?! _

Karine fought, screamed, tried to do anything she could, but nothing she did had any effect. Slowly, her body relaxed, and the “second her” looked up at Loki, calm, collected, a slight smile on her lips.

_ What the FUCK!? Oh my god...I can’t move! _

Loki laughed as he stood up from the table. “Quite the contrary,” he said. At once, Karine walked to him, putting her hand on his shoulder and then going around behind him, trailing her hand along his back as she walked, her eyes gazing at him and watching his reaction. Loki bit his lower lip softly, in an expression that appeared to be part amusement, part arousal.

There was a moment of stunned silence as she processed not only that her body moved without her telling it to, but that he had just answered her thoughts.  _ You...you can hear me? Without talking? _ Loki’s look was all the confirmation she needed.  _ You’re a sick bastard... _

Suddenly, the door to the lab swung shut, and she heard the lock click into place. Karine’s heart pounded in her chest, though it appeared she was just standing calmly, awaiting instructions.

_ What are you going to do to me? _

His eyes flicked over to the monitor behind her, and he grinned. Karine heard music start to play from the computer speakers, softly enough that anyone outside the door wouldn’t hear it. Tango music…

“Anything I want.”

Loki moved toward her as a solo violin began the introduction of the song; she felt her arms reach for him, her right hand meeting his left at shoulder level, and her left hand resting on the small of his back. She felt her posture straighten and her gaze soften, and she felt herself rise to her tiptoes. He slowly, sensually wrapped his arm around her waist, and stared deeply into her eyes, a dangerous, hungry glare.  As he did, Karine began to shimmer...the lab coat faded. A stunning bright red satin gown materialized; her curly brown hair softened and straightened; formal jewelry appeared on her neck and dangled from her ears...

Loki leaned forward, pressing his chest to hers as he said softly, “Did you think I didn’t notice YOU?” The shimmering faded...it was her gala outfit from Stuttgart. Karine’s stomach clenched with anxiety, snippets of “How?” and “Why?” and “What?” bouncing around in her mind, but no coherent thoughts could form. The shock of her incapacitation completely overwhelmed anything she could think to say.

Then her body begin to move. Karine felt herself bend backward, his arm holding her steady as she dipped, swayed, and came upright again, their faces so close to each other she could feel his breath. Loki laughed gently, and she felt herself smile, heard herself giggle, soft and coy...something she NEVER did.

_ How are you...what are you doing to me? Answer me! _

As the other instruments joined the violin, the music getting louder as the tempo strengthened, they began to move together, back and forth, making the steps as though they had rehearsed the dance hundreds of times - effortlessly, gracefully, their legs entwining and unraveling with expert precision. She could feel her breath quicken, and her body began to fill with warm flames of desire…

_ LOKI! WHAT DID YOU DO?! _

“The same thing I did to Astrid,” he whispered, sending shivers down her spine as he spun them 180 degrees and pulled her close. “Twice.” His hand slid up the smooth satin over her thigh, then around the back to her waist again. She heard herself exhale in timid and excited delight. He made her act coquettish, schoolgirlish, shy and vulnerable...all things that Karine was NOT. It terrified and infuriated her.

_ When?  _ She forced the thought into her mind as he grabbed the firm cheek of her buttock, willing herself not to lose focus.

“The first time was in Stuttgart...”

Karine’s heart dropped as she realized what he was saying. Loki used that stone to  _ control _ Astrid, to capture her like Karine was captured now, inside her own mind. When Astrid had told her what had happened, she made it sound like it had been a flirtation that went further than she’d hoped. But she’d been  _ forced.  _ He’d taken her. Karine tried to speak, tried to stop him, but her mouth wouldn’t move as they continued to dance, spinning around the room. Loki finished the spin with her back against him, and the hand that had been around her waist slid slowly across her stomach. Karine’s head fell back on his shoulder and she let out a soft moan.

“And the second time...” he continued, leaning close to her ear, “She asked for it.”

Initially, Karine’s reaction was a mix of disgust and hatred. How dare he debase Astrid like that...but as the truth of what he said began to settle, her stomach sank. Astrid had wanted this? To be manipulated and controlled and weakened? Why?

Caressing her exposed neck, Loki kissed and nipped at the soft skin, reveling in the reflexive way she reacted. Karine screamed inside her head.

_ STOP IT. What is WRONG with you?! _

He laughed and spun her away from him, holding her fingers firmly but gently to ensure she stayed balanced, then pulled her back with an extra twist, facing her toward him again, her hands resting on his chest. She could feel his strong heartbeat under that toned, taught chest, could smell the heady sandalwood scent in his hair. Part of her wanted to stay there a while and just smell it, rest her head on his chest and…

What the hell was happening?

“There’s plenty wrong with me, Karine. But I doubt we’ll have time to go into detail. I’m going to be very busy, very soon...” He slid his fingers into her hair stared deep into her eyes, captivating her. Her breath quickened as she stared at him, fear enhancing the other sensations she felt, every bit of her body wanting him. “I think it would be best if you left Astrid alone.”

The “second Karine” looked at him doe-eyed, but as soon as he said Astrid’s name, she snapped out of it. She was far from bending to his whims.

_ That is NEVER going to happen. _

Loki chuckled, a hint of sadistic glee creeping into the laugh. “Well, you two have that in common. Strong-willed, even in the most compromising of circumstances…”

The music continued to swell. He grinned and backed away, and they returned to straight ballroom postures. The tempo of the song suddenly increased, and they began with a flurry of complicated steps and spins, the trills of the violin adding to the intensity.

“You will stay here until we leave with the tesseract,” he said to her, his voice low and controlled despite the speed at which they moved. “Then you will be escorted back to the airport. You will return to Heidelberg, WITHOUT Astrid. And if you try to reach her…”

He dipped her quickly. Suddenly, violent images flowed through her mind...torture, rape, maiming, solitary confinement, Karine screaming for mercy.... Even though Karine couldn’t express her horror outwardly, Loki could hear her mental cries. His message had landed.

“This is my bargain, you mewling quim,” he whispered menacingly as he lifted her. “But before you go, allow me to give you a parting gift…”

Around and around they went, Karine feeling like she could go flying off if he had not held her so tightly. Right when Karine didn’t know if she could handle any more spinning, he pulled her close, pressed her body to his, and planted a ferocious kiss on her lips. Her body gave in to him, and with each passing second Karine felt the adrenaline course through her, craving his touch, chipping away at her coherence...

_ Loki...no... _

His lips were overpowering, and she felt him begin to pull up the hem of her dress. Karine was on the verge of panic. She couldn’t stop him. Her mental resistance began to wane, acquiescing to the rapture he created in her. She was helpless…

No, her  _ body  _ was helpless. She still had her mind. She had to  _ think _ her way out of this…for Astrid’s sake.

_ I understand now… _

She could feel his smile as he continued to move his hands over her body. The “second her” began moaning and pulling him toward her. 

_ You want Astrid for yourself. You feel a bond with her, like you can trust her with all of your secrets, with everything that makes you ashamed of yourself, with everything that makes you hate yourself, because she’s just so amazing that she’ll never hold it against you. _

As he pulled the hem of her dress over her hip and slid his leg between hers, she felt his firm manhood on her exposed inner thigh...

_ But I won’t let you take her from me, Loki. You may think you know Astrid, after three days of being with her and toying with her and starting a war with her. But she is so much more than a friend to me...I would do ANYTHING for her... _

Loki stopped and broke their kiss, processing her words. Then as the meaning settled in, he glared at her, his eyes full of madness. He understood what she was saying. She had never admitted her feelings to anyone, had NEVER uttered a word about it before. Now he had that information. She hoped it was worth it.

He dropped the hem of her dress and began spinning and pulling Karine, much harder than before, still trying to make her body give in to him so her thoughts would disappear. Instinctively, Karine began following along, catching herself, telling herself to believe she was causing her movements instead of him, fighting his influence. She could feel his cool command begin to waiver.

_ No matter what you do to her, no matter what you say or what lies you use to keep her with you, I am always going to be there. _

Loki growled as they dipped low. “She already left you behind.” he hissed. He held her up with one arm as his other hand slid from her stomach, over her breasts, and up to her neck, holding her face like a lover. Her body groaned with anxious, painful desire. “Give up. Her path diverges from yours. Here. Now.”

_ If that were true, you wouldn’t be trying so hard to scare me off. _

Loki’s expression changed to a furious glower, and he pulled her back up. Though she couldn’t control her own expression, it was a small victory to see him react that way. She was getting in his head.

_ You don’t want me around because you know I need her...just like YOU need her.  _ Karine’s heart pounded as Loki continued their frenzied twirls and steps.

_ If your feelings for her are as strong as hers are for you, then you’ll know why you need to stop this. If we’re not on the same side, Astrid will never be happy. If we both try to keep her for ourselves, we both lose her. _

She felt him slow for the briefest of moments, but he said nothing. Karine had to protect Astrid...she had to let him know what she was willing to do to make sure that happened.

_ I love her, Loki.  _ Her heart broke and filled at the same time. For so long, Karine had tried to deny the feelings she had for Astrid, choosing to believe that their friendship would be enough to satisfy her. Admitting the truth felt so freeing...and yet, under the circumstances, it destroyed her. Karine would have cried if she had the capacity.

One final nail to drive the point home:  _ Do you? _

The final movement of the tango crescendoed. Loki slid his leg between Karine’s and dipped her deeply. Her arm extended above her head in a graceful wave as she was lowered toward the ground, and the song slowed and softly came to an end. She looked up at him...SHE looked up at him. As the music stopped, Karine felt herself regain control of her body. But she didn’t move, she just watched Loki’s face as he looked at her, an understanding forming between the two of them.

“For Astrid.” Karine said, eyes locked with his.

“For Astrid.” Loki agreed.

Loki and Karine stood up again. Karine’s dress faded back into her lab clothes, her hair returned to its natural curly state. The door to the lab unlocked and opened as they backed away from each other. Now they both had a secret to keep.

“As long as she is SAFE, I’ll stay out of your way…” Karine said boldly. “And if she ever TRULY doesn’t want me back in her life, if I hear it from HER, I’ll move on. Is it a deal?”

Loki just stared at her. Who WAS this woman, making demands of him? He’d never met anyone with such incredible fortitude...even Astrid had succumbed to him as he’d expected, but Karine had forced him down. While he still felt the fiery anger and resentment toward her, there was now also a morbid curiosity, a fascination...now he wanted to see what she would do...and how far he could push her.

“It’s a deal,” he smiled. 

“So, if we’re done here…” Karine said as she walked over to the computer. “Do you have a more powerful set up than this? Because if I’m going to do everything I can to keep Astrid safe, and that means I need a REAL computer.”

Loki looked at her, calculating, then one of his signature smiles spread across his face. “I think I might have one in mind. But then I’ll need something from you...something that will ensure Astrid is as...focused...as possible in the upcoming battle.”

Karine glared at him...what on Earth could he possible have the balls to ask for?

“What’s that...”

Loki grinned maliciously. “I want you to tell her you never want to see her again, and act as though you went back to Heidelberg.”

Karine blanched. “Wha-why the FUCK would I do that?”

“Because then we both get what we want. You get to guard Astrid, and I get her full attention.”

Karine was speechless. To protect Astrid, she’d need to abandon her.

“What if I say no?”

“Then you don’t get to play with the big shiny computer I’m going to give you, and you’ll have no say over whether Astrid is safe or not. You’ll just sit here in the bunker, twiddling your thumbs, being useless, waiting and hoping she’s OK, until the battle is over - it could be days, weeks...who knows? War is unpredictable. But I give you my word - whatever that’s worth to you - that I will put you in a position to make sure you can watch over your beloved girl while she is on the battlefield with me if you agree to my terms.”

“And how do I protect her from YOU?”

For just the briefest moment, there was a flash of authentic emotion that surprised her - she saw hurt, concern, fear...he was as nervous about Astrid going out into the battle as Karine was, that something could happen and he might lose her.

“She will be safe with me,” he said solemnly, but Karine could hear the doubt in his voice. One thing was certain, though - he would protect her as vigorously as Karine would herself. “I promise.”

“Whatever that’s worth…” Karine mumbled, paraphrasing him, though for the first time, she believed the God of Lies.

“So, as you said before, is it a deal?” Loki looked at her, seriously.

Karine locked eyes with him. She was literally making a deal with the devil; but for Astrid, she would do ANYTHING.

“Deal.”


	13. Passion

“Astrid. It’s time.”

Astrid slowly blinked her eyes open. She was surprised at how easily she rose - she felt like she’d had a full night of sleep, though it had only been a few hours. She looked over at Loki in the doorway, his scepter glinting, and he stepped into the room. Astrid took a deep, nervous breath. “Real you?” she asked.

He walked over to her, and touched her face with his hand. “Real me,” he said, with a small smile.

Relief and anticipation flooded through her. She closed her eyes, just focusing on the feel of his skin against hers. The emotional weight of everything she’d done had caught up with her. Through it all, she had kept focused on the end goal - what she needed to do to see him win this war. And so far, she had done it. It had hurt her, it had changed her. And yet, she wouldn’t have done anything differently. Now, in this moment with him, she had no regrets.

“My darling,” he whispered, holding the spear in one hand, and gently touching her shoulder with the other. “We need to connect with the stone before the battle begins.”

Astrid’s heart leapt into her throat, and she reflexively looked at the glowing blue stone in the scepter. Exhilaration, excitement, but also apprehension. She hoped she could do it again.

Astrid took one last look at him while her eyes were still...hers…maybe for the last time. “I’m ready.”

Loki seemed to hesitate for a moment...then he slid his fingers into her hair, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She could feel his tension, his need for her, the terrified confidence of a leader before war. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss just as devotedly. Then he touched the scepter to her chest.

A small spark pulsed within her, flashed, danced, grew...ready and excited to consume her once again.

_ Take it.  _ Astrid thought, as she fell back into the abyss.  _ Take it all. _ ..

Strong, bright, violent energy flooded through her, a fire that lit and exploded like a supernova, filling her completely, the shockwave erasing all fear and doubt and like blast cloud. Her lips still pressed to Loki’s, she let out an unrestrained moan, using him to support her weight as yet another wave of energy crashed inside her. She felt his emotions awakening within her. Excitement. Rage. Confidence. Desire.

Loki had indeed been nervous when he had walked into the room - everything was on him, every unconsidered possibility a trap that could cost him his life, much less his victory. But once he held Astrid, once their lips met and the stone opened her mind and her soul to him, the nerves wilted in the light of her joy, her love, her excitement and enthusiasm...for him.

When their kiss broke, Astrid’s eyes widened, burning fiery blue, a wry smile curling the edges of her lips.

_ Well...hello there. _

His thoughts and emotions were overpowering, like she had never felt before. It was rage; a sense of pride, arrogance, confidence. A smouldering fury just waiting to be released.

Suddenly, Loki flicked his wrist and the door slammed. 

“Astrid,” he said. The strength in his voice was astounding. It took her breath away, made her heart pound.

He grabbed her shoulders and put his forehead against hers, staring into those beautiful eyes...then threw her on the bed. With a brief shimmer, they were both unclothed.

As soon as she hit the mattress, she felt an unstoppable wave of power, rage, and strength course through her. The stone, the nanobots...everything charged up. The way she looked at Loki just then made even him stop for a second. She was feral. Unhinged. Beautiful. Ready.

She laid back, letting her hair fall around her shoulders, feeling her muscles tense as she moved. The nanobots made everything so...easy. She was more flexible, she could move faster, she could stop a car if she wanted to. But that wasn’t on her mind at the moment.

Loki narrowed his eyes, and a carnal smile spread across his lips. He stood before her in all his godly glory, ready to take her for himself. He jumped on top of her, kissing her deeply, intensely. The bed groaned, and she felt him pressing on her - he was heavy...REALLY heavy. Astrid strained and pushed him up by his shoulders, and she felt nanobots activate. Suddenly, it was easy.

The look on his face was a cross between thoroughly surprised and intensely aroused as she raised him up from her. The sadistic enthusiasm that felt was palpable. “Oh, this is going to be fun…”

She had never FELT anyone so heavy before! “Geez, how much do you weigh?”

He laughed. “I believe, in American terms, it would be 525 lbs.”

“Wow…” she breathed, both astounded at how heavy he was...and that she could lift him without breaking a sweat. She lowered him back down on top of her, locking lips and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

No more waiting. His throbbing cock went surging inside of her. She screamed at the sudden entry, but it was muffled by his powerful kiss. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, holding handfuls and pulling her into him as he thrust himself into her soft tissues. He was shocked by her strength as she held him tightly, thrusting and gyrating - he actually had to make an effort to move within her grasp. The sensation of limited mobility instinctively made him want to fight back, but he used that energy to ravage Astrid even more fiercely. His muscles tensed and bulged as he unleashed himself on her, unrestrained, slamming into her and grabbing her harder than anyone he had been with before. No need to be careful now...she could take it.

Astrid gasped at the rough handling, but her body loved it. Adrenaline pumped through her and she moaned with need. She had only one desire, and it was his body against hers, his emotions entwined with her own, releasing every pent up frustration and doubt and fear that she’d ever had, while writhing in unimaginable pleasure.

He drove her quickly to the brink of ecstacy, ferociously pumping into her, tantalizing every centimeter of her...and with one last commanding kiss...he stopped moving, leaning hard on her sensitive nub.

Astrid groaned with frustration and lust, but once she caught her breath it quickly turned into a begrudgingly approving laugh, the likes of which Loki had never heard from her before. He raised his eyebrows in bemused curiosity.

“You ASSHOLE.” she chuckled, but her voice caught in her throat. With him still inside of her, and weighing over 500 pounds, she was pinned. So to speak...she could have thrown him off of her...but that was far from her mind. Her walls clenched around him, and spears of sensation shot through her from the source.

This was a new feeling - the strength of him, unmoving, but never leaving...she pushed, she struggled, she tried to escape it, but still it remained. The pleasure was maddening. Her eyes rolled back and closed; every time she moved, she could feel him inside of her, spreading her open.

Loki watched Astrid with an maniacal gleam in his eyes. He had always been careful, calculating, ensuring that he got what he wanted from his partners and not giving them so much pleasure or pain that it would be a distraction. But now...his long-repressed sadistic streak finally let loose. He wanted her to feel everything he could do to her, wanted to torture every sensitive part of her body until she lost all control of herself.

“Look at me...” he commanded. She strained to open her eyes, every ounce of her wanting to simply fade into the blackness and revel in the feelings. But when she locked eyes with him - her brows peaked, gasping and shuddering - she felt so exposed. He was watching every second of her coming undone, panting and moaning, her body begging him for more, while he stood solid, still, firm. She couldn’t keep herself from moving in this position; the bolts of sensation shot through her, which made her move involuntarily, which made the sensations more intense - it was a twisted feedback loop. Forced to keep her gaze on him, she had to watch his expressions - he was studying her again. Watching her every reaction, every agonizingly beautiful moment, every cry out, every tremble of her body...allowing his lust to pulse and grow with each delicious curse that left her lips.

As the unrelenting pleasure gradually intensified, Astrid grabbed at the blankets underneath her and arched her back, struggling and desperate for relief. While her breasts were outstretched, Loki took the opportunity to grab them and suck on her nipples. Hard.

He almost laughed at the noise that Astrid made - it was a slew of unintelligible words and animalistic moans. As he continued his work, Astrid’s breathing became labored, her whole body tensing.  _ YES _ . Over and over in her mind, he heard her thoughts... _ yes, yes, yes _ . She was so lost in the moment, so desperate for the sweet relief of completion, so sensitive that she thought her body couldn’t handle any more. That’s when he moved. 

It was a rainbow of sensation - he had been inside of her for long enough that the feeling had almost become familiar, but now, when he moved, everything was new. The feelings between her legs, on her breasts, on her clit, through all her muscles...the stone. She erupted.

A savage scream burst from her throat as the seismic orgasm detonated within her. It was an electrocution, a demolition, the pleasure and pain a salty-sweet combination of utter capitulation. All she could do was shudder and gasp for air as her cries eventually quieted into desperate whimpers.

Satisfaction and depravity radiated from Loki, still hard as a rock. He loved feeling her come while he was inside her...especially when he wasn’t done. He pulled out and let her writhe, shaking, whispering soft mutters of disbelief. He could feel her mind trying to recover, bits of her thoughts piecing themselves back together one by one. As soon as he felt she was coherent enough to understand him, he thought to her.  _ Time for round two. _

_ Wha- _ was all Astrid had time to think before he was back on her, sliding himself in and out, while he watched her face, eyes locked onto hers. Astrid was so sensitive after her first crushing orgasm that she shrieked and squirmed, instinctively trying to pull herself away from him. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, holding himself above her with one arm.

“Shhhh…” he whispered as she moaned and convulsed beneath him. “You wanted this. You gave up everything for this...for me…”

She let out a cry as the spears of guilt he created with his words were smashed instantly by the pleasure he created within her. She had never imagined what a master of psychological mindfuckery he was.

Loki sensed her hesitation, and his smile widened.  _ I so love watching you come undone for me... _

As if by magic, a sudden calmness overcame her as Astrid felt herself falling back, away from her consciousness. This wasn’t the stone...as she felt herself beginning to tip over into the abyss of nothingness, she chose not to resist. She focused completely inside herself, heard her own moans and swears as if they were miles away, felt colorful bursts and serpentining pleasure shooting through and around her, originating in all of the places Loki touched her. She HAD come undone, and connected with a very deep, very primal part of herself. A subspace. Pure desire.

Loki felt her disappear, all her thoughts fading into inky blackness. Nothing but her physical feelings and swirling emotions remained.  _ Perfect _ .

He grabbed her nipples, tight enough to put her right on the edge of too much. She swore and screamed and moaned, and he relished every sound, still pumping slowly in and out of her. Seeing her like this, so vulnerable, so open, so pliable...she was both the strongest and the most delicate thing he had ever seen. Letting the trust she had in him overpower her own instincts to resist - he reveled in that level of submission, and he cherished her for it...he couldn’t wait to test her, to see how far he could push her, how much longer she could hold together. Just as she chosen to give herself to him, he chose NOT to break her.

Free from guilt and fear, she was amazed at what her body was capable of feeling. Soon after came cuffs on her wrists and ankles. At first, they were secured to either side of the bed and held her spread eagle in front of him, but the nanobots made short work of the bedposts. Loki locked the bonds in place with magic, and continued his work. He materialized a device that held tight to her clitoris and vibrated deviously, then ornate golden clamps that tugged on her nipples with every movement. Each new layer he added to the collection of sensations created a new flavor, a new intensity. She would groan and scream and beg him to take her, over and over again. And his virility continued to mount. They went for what felt like hours. Round three. Round four. Round five. She lost count. 

Finally, she felt a change in him, something red, fiery, dark, that grew into his dominant emotion quickly. Her time was up...he had shown her what he could do, and now it was his turn. He pumped into her faster and harder, and she pulled against the restraints, feeling the clamps bounce and sway, the tormenting vibration on her clit, his girth eagerly spreading her open. Sweat dripping softly off his skin, she felt a pulse of energy within him. Her muscles tensed, his pace quickened, their hearts pounded. Stronger, harder, faster, deeper...she screamed yet again as orgasm after orgasm drove through her from his unrelenting force.

He watched her toil, watched her cry out as everything he had done to her came to a head. He had earned this, her beautiful body writhing beneath him, completely and willingly letting him act out his fantasies on her. The sadistic itch that was centuries in the making was thoroughly and finally relieved. He tensed, and with a final thrust, his cock exploded inside of her.

His mind released something as well - a resentment that he had almost never acknowledged. All his life he had been denied what he wanted, but this conquest, as personal as it had been, was a resounding victory. 

Astrid’s eyes rolled back as a huge wave of pleasure and accomplishment flowed over her.  She had done it, she had endured everything he had conceived, given herself to every one of his whims, trusted him entirely with her life and well-being. And he had taken that power and used it to pleasure her, to take her to places she never knew existed, to release every thought in her mind and let her exist only in the present, neither the past or the future having any bearing on that one moment. Pure bliss.

They collapsed, and the bedframe splintered and broke underneath them. They would have laughed if they weren’t both so spent.

For a while, neither of them spoke. They just laid in each other’s arms, Loki occasionally brushing a strand of hair from her face, or running his fingers gently up and down her arm. Astrid’s heart had a new emotion now: complete trust. With every soft touch and nuzzle she gave him in the aftermath, she was telling him how devoted she was, how she would do anything he asked. They didn’t need words, they innately understood each other on a deeper level, one that bonded them in a way that neither had experienced before. Astrid breathed heavily, her mind slowly coming back together, each thought feeling new, revitalized. Loki kissed her temple right as she began to feel like herself again. “We need to get going.”

Astrid stood slowly, carefully, from the mattress on top of the broken bed. Her legs would barely work, and she struggled to maintain her balance. Next to the door, she walked to the full length mirror was mounted on the wall and her eyes widened in surprise.  She was a mess - sweaty, her hair disheveled, her cheeks red, and what appeared to be several light bruises forming on her thighs and wrists. She swallowed hard - this was different. She’d never seen herself look so...torn apart. A guilty feeling started to work its way into her mind, causing her breath to catch in her throat as she looked at her own reflection.

Loki got up and put his hands on her hips from behind, watching her body shake as the simple act of standing wore on her. “Stop,” he whispered in her ear. “Control it.”

Instantly, she stopped shaking. She inhaled deeply, and focus came back to her eyes. She stood up straight, feeling the strength return to her muscles. Was it the nanobots? And if so, why hadn’t it worked before he told her to stop?

“Did you…?” she started, amazed and confused.

“No, that was you.” he grinned. “You have more control than you realize, Astrid. Just because you give it up, doesn’t mean you can’t take it back. Whenever you want.”

Astrid blinked. She had given up all control to him, pushed herself so far for him, was about to go into battle for him...the epiphany that she’d had control the entire time shot through her like a lightning bolt.

So, this is who she TRULY was, stripped down to her core. She liked to be hurt, she liked how it felt. She liked to hurt others. And she wanted to change the world. He had made her face the fact that her actions were motivated by her OWN desire for them to happen; she could not blame them on anything or anyone else. Once she owned them, she owned who she was. And by accepting that ownership...she was free.

This is how she wanted to live, who she wanted to be with, fighting for a cause that she wanted to fight for. Everything she did was for herself, and no one else.

He had been watching her as the realization hit. This is what he had been waiting for, this moment when she understood what he had given her - freedom from blaming outside forces, freedom from guilt...freedom to accept herself as she is, not as she should be.

Astrid smiled and touched the emerald in the necklace around her neck.  _ Thank you... _ she thought. And with that final gesture, she was ready.

He cocked his head to the side as he looked at her naked body. “It’s a shame I have to cover this up,” he smirked. Astrid laughed - if she could have done this naked, she would have at least tried. But even though she was fast and strong...she wasn’t bulletproof. Loki closed his eyes for a moment, and put together what he would do.

First, a wave of mist and wind whipped around them, followed by a warm blast that dried her and Loki instantly. Just like that, the sex sweat (and everything that came with it) was cleaned from them. “Well, that’s handy,” she joked, and while he did make a half-smile, he kept his eyes closed, focused.

Astrid shimmered as Loki materialized her clothing. Tight, black and green, with golden accents, just like his. As it formed, she could see it was clearly Asgardian influenced, but...more modern, high-tech looking. Plates of thin armor covered her shoulders, chest, back, arms, and legs. A pistol holster wrapped around her right thigh, gun at the ready. Golden gauntlets melted up from her wrists to her elbows. She felt something metallic form on her head, and she saw in her reflection a golden band stretch across her forehead into her hair, with a dark green stripe through the middle.  It peaked downward at her brow, and spiked up at her temples - while it couldn’t be said they were “horns,” they were an obvious homage. Not only that, it was comfortable, and held her hair out of her face, which was smoothed and curled perfectly, laying just right over the band. 

Something that felt like stiff but flexible leather filled in between the plates, over her stomach and down her legs. A pair of sturdy but light boots formed around her feet. A modern-style utility belt rested around her waist, and she felt it get heavy as it filled with supplies - ammunition for the gun, mostly, but she was sure there would be other surprises in there. Up around her neck, the golden pendant necklace transformed into a black choker, with a square green emerald set in gold placed right over the soft spot of her throat. It was a beautiful finale to her transformation.

When it was done, Astrid looked down at her reflection, stunned. Everything on her had a purpose, a function, while at the same time was elegant, well designed, and flattered every curve of her body. She looked powerful, fierce, dangerous. She turned to him, more beautiful than he’d ever seen her, and leapt into his arms, planting a grateful, passionate kiss on his lips.

As they kissed, Loki’s Asgardian robes shifted and changed; golden armor materialized on his shoulders, down his arms, and across his chest. A green cape unfurled behind him, falling regally to the floor; and slowly, the golden horns rose from the front of his helmet, reaching upward and curling back. By the time they parted, he wore his full battle armor, standing in front of her, scepter solidly planted in the ground next to him. She was awestruck - Loki truly was a God, a king, a conqueror. His fury flared within her. Fury at the unfairness of life, fury at everything that had been taken from him, fury at those who had hurt him...fury at those who would try to stop him.

“My queen…” he said, his gaze intensely locked onto her burning blue eyes. “It’s time to take over the world.”


	14. Change

While Loki’s troops began to mobilize to the for the drive to New York City, Astrid returned to the lab. Even through the busy chatter and hurried movements of the people around her, everyone stopped and stared as she walked by them. In the past, she would have been self-conscious or shy; but now, she simply walked forward, eyes straight ahead, striding through the bunker with purposeful haste, commanding the attention of everyone within eyesight, and acknowledging none of them.  _ So this is what power feels like… _ Astrid thought to herself.

_ Glad you’re enjoying it _ , she heard Loki respond. Astrid could practically see his devilish smile, and she laughed softly. She hadn’t meant for him to hear that...but she didn’t mind that he did.

_ I am. A girl could get used to this. _

She loved the way the nanobots made her feel when she exerted herself - she was graceful, fast, untiring. As she got closer to the door of the lab, she noticed a sturdy-looking vertical pole near the entrance...and she got an idea. She grinned and sped up, running toward the pole, then jumped at the last second and flew toward it head first. She twisted her body in the air and grabbed it firmly, then swung her legs around to aim them toward the door. At just the right time, she released, and went flying into the room. A quick mid-air adjustment, and she landed softly on the tile floor of the lab. Silence filled the space around her as people watched her in awe - until someone started to slow clap. Bystanders quickly shushed them.

Astrid went to her workstation and grabbed a handful of capsules that had been loaded with iridium, but not programmed. Realizing that the people outside the door were still staring, she turned around to face them. “Show’s over,” she said with a characteristically gracious smile. “You’ve got lots to do; you should be getting to it.” As the crowd parted, she made eye contact with several people, even giving them a little wave as they left.

Astrid chuckled quietly to herself. The “old her” wasn’t completely gone - the parts she liked about herself were still there. The person who would laugh until she snorted when her friends told a particularly bad joke, who would help those in need, who felt love and compassion...who hadn’t been influenced by Loki.  Astrid had changed a lot, but at her core, there were some pieces of her that she was glad were unchanged. She hoped, after this was all over, it would stay that way...

She opened the special program she had created on the flight over, loaded it onto a tubeful of capsules, and secured them in her belt, thinking about whether she would have the opportunity to use them. But before she left, her gaze landed on Karine’s empty workstation, and her heart ached. Karine must be sleeping...and she wished more than anything that she could have said goodbye one more time. Then, shaking her head to clear her mind, Astrid ran off to meet with Loki.

Several minutes later, she, Loki, Dr. Selvig, and a group of soldiers were in a semi truck with the caravan headed to New York City, where they would open the portal. They didn’t speak much during the drive - Dr. Selvig continued to fuss with the machine, ensuring all its calibrations remained perfect. Astrid noticed Loki seemed particularly lost in thought, though she couldn’t blame him; the anticipation of what they were about to do weighed heavily on him - she didn’t need the stone to know that.

Loki closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling the weight of the helmet on his head, the staff in his hand, his feet on the floor, trying to pull himself out of his own thoughts of what was going to happen and into the moment. Focusing on physical sensations usually helped, but today...well, there was much more to think about than usual. Maybe the army would be ready when the portal opened...and maybe it wouldn’t. Maybe his attack would be too much for Earth’s forces to handle, but maybe not. No matter what,  it was all on him. He had done everything in his power to assure this victory, but there were always unforeseen variables, always ways for him to lose his grip on the situation. If he failed, Thanos would make him beg for death; Astrid, Karine, and Steven would be punished as war criminals; Thor and Odin would be proven right, that he didn’t have what it took to be a king, and they would not come to save him. Everything was riding on today.

Certainly Midgard hadn’t been his first choice for a kingdom. These puny, short-lived mortals could hardly compare to the Asgardians, or even the barbaric Frost Giants. But this would be his stepping stone. A victory here would mean a foothold in the universe, a place to establish himself before expanding his empire. The world was plentiful in resources, and humans had already established his kind as gods, which would make the transition relatively easy...but that was only if he survived this war.

Odin had made conquest sound so simple. When he told the stories of his days in battle, there was never a hint of doubt that his armies would reign victorious. These stories were told, of course, after the fact; history is written by the victors, he knew well. How would his story be told? Would he be remembered as the powerful and mighty king he hoped to become? Or would he fail, his name forever synonymous with attempted greatness that ended in tragedy, like Icarus from this world’s mythology? Or worse, would he be forgotten?

Loki took another deep breath and stole a glance at Astrid, watching her hold the pistol and examine it, learning how it was put together, disassembling it and assembling it in her lap. He felt a pang of compassion and gratitude that made his brow peak - she had done everything she could to ensure his success, things that other humans may have considered impossible. It still astounded him how they had gotten here, from Stuttgart to Heidelberg to New York. She had become a different person in each place - a victim, an explorer, a scientist, and now...a warrior. That was something that he had been surprised by when he really got to know these mortals, these humans - they were amazingly adaptable. They may not be physically strong, or have access to the magical arts, or even be the most intelligent creatures, but they could adapt to any situation. It was both endearing and terrifying - a lifeform that could not be stopped, only slowed.

Maybe that was why he felt so anxious. Even if he won the day, even if the world belonged to him tomorrow, the resistance he would face afterward as their king had the potential to be unrelenting. They never quit; there was always hope in their minds that they could fight any adversary, be it a conqueror, or an environment, or a distant journey. He was just glad that he had some of that endurance on his side, especially in Astrid. She was the most determined, creative creature he had ever met; he hoped her faith in him would not be misplaced. With one final sigh, he turned his gaze from her and closed his eyes again. Time to focus, time to think.

Sooner than expected, they felt the truck come to a stop, and the back opened. They were in an underground garage, facing a service elevator, the “Stark” logo emblazoned on the wall in front of them.

“Let’s go,” Loki said. He closed his eyes, and the machine lifted from the ground without anyone touching it. Dr. Selvig’s eyes went wide, and Astrid stood shocked, surprised and impressed. Slowly, and with immense concentration, Loki moved the huge device telekinetically into the lift.

“Wow,” said Astrid, once Loki had settled the machine in the elevator. “I had no idea you could do THAT.”

Loki opened his eyes and blinked several times. “You knew I could move objects with my mind,” he chuckled as he rubbed his forehead and winced slightly - the strain obviously took a toll on him.  “Though, to be fair, that’s a lot bigger than a test tube...”

The elevator doors closed, and a few of the soldiers remained outside to guard the lift. As the service elevator of Stark Tower climbed its way to the roof. Astrid looked through her belt, getting familiar with the other tools that she would have access to. The doctor was still toying with the portal machine, fine-tuning and double-checking, rambling. 

“I still can’t believe it. Astrid Skarsgård, isn’t this incredible?” said Dr. Selvig, “Loki gets two of the world’s greatest scientists to help him? This is wonderful! The tesseract has shown me so much. More than knowledge…it’s truth…” his voice faded off in a worshipful whisper.

“I know,” said Astrid curtly, doing her best to keep from openly mocking the old man who was dancing on the edge of blissful insanity, “It touches everyone...differently.” She shot a sarcasm-soaked glance at Loki, and grinned at the tight smile he made to keep himself from laughing, neither of them letting Dr. Selvig see their clandestine moment.

Astrid touched the radio in her ear. “Sigyn to Bladur. Are your soldiers in position?”

“Nearly. They’ve done well blending in.” Steven’s hushed voice crackled over her headset. Every one of the enhanced soldiers was in the street, spread throughout a 3-mile radius from the tower, paired off. They wore blank baseball hats, sunglasses, and dark jackets over their uniforms, and no one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Once the portal opened, they were to begin taking down local resistance and dismantling the military’s ground forces, informing Loki of any movement or bunkered positions as the invasion proceeded. Boots on the ground, eyes and ears.

Steven Foster had been put in command of the squadron that would scale the skyscrapers and run surveillance. Astrid knew that was the perfect position for him - he was genuinely committed, and his passion would inspire the soldiers around him. Loki had told her, in the heat of battle, any act of heroism was another step to victory; Steven was primed for such an act.

Right when Astrid thought the ride to the roof would never end, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The sunlight blasted into the dark space, and she threw up her arm to block the light until her eyes could adjust, the bright blue sky brilliantly filling her vision.

How long had it been since she’d seen a blue sky? She thought back...before the elevator, before the garage, before the truck, before the bunker, before the limo at dusk and the nighttime flight from Germany...before the day she and Karine took the nanobots from the lab - it had been grey and overcast - and before the night she and Loki had connected with the stone for the first time. Which meant the last time she had seen a blue sky was...brunch in Heidelberg. She felt a strange sense of emotional pain, part nostalgia, part sadness, and part acceptance that she could never go back to be the person she was on that day, when she’d made her choice.

At the time, she had thought of it as finally acknowledging her fear and resistance, to be brave and embrace the opportunity that had been unexpectedly thrown on her. Now, with everything that had happened, it felt like years had passed. Psychological years since a blue sky. It was so...strange.

Loki closed his eyes again and the machine began moving telekinetically into position at the highest point of the tower. Dr. Selvig following it and fiddling with one of the many knobs and buttons. Astrid slowly pulled herself from her thoughts and began to follow him, when she heard the sounds of the city floating up from below. Myriad voices rode the windy currents through the skyscrapers and up to her ears. She heard the traffic, honking and accelerating; a street musician playing a saxophone; a helicopter; a baby crying.

There was a sudden lump in her throat as she walked toward the edge of the building and looked over it down to the streets. There was so much movement, so much life. People walking, going about their day, oblivious to what was about to happen. Cars and uncountable yellow taxi cabs driving down the narrow lanes, stopping at lights, picking up passengers. A mother held her daughter’s hand as they hurried through a crosswalk at the intersection of two busy streets. Two men yelled at each other in front of a hole-in-the-wall grocery store. An old woman swept the sidewalk in front of her stoop…

All of their lives were about to be torn to shreds.

She had known the risks, and she had followed Loki, let him open her up and awaken the relentless drive that would bring him to power - but after all she’d been through, after all she’d learned, after everything she’d done...all those people...all those lives....this was all wrong.

“Loki...when army arrives...what will happen?” Astrid asked, her voice shaking. She already knew the answer..

“They will do what they do best. They will cause chaos, rain down fire from the heavens. Destroy everything for miles…” he smiled sadistically.

“What about the people down there?” she said, pointing to the edge of the roof.

Loki looked at her to see what she was referring to, then scoffed dismissively. “Casualties of war.” he said. “They are the unfortunate victims of conquest, simply wrong place, wrong time.”

The blood in her veins turned to ice.

Karine had been right - she was so focused on getting Loki what he wanted, justifying her rage and her desire to hurt those who deserved it, that her only concern had been what the world would be like AFTER the war was over. She desperately wanted to destroy the corrupt leaders of the world, but the end goal was to rebuild a society that would make people’s lives better. She knew it would be bloody, that there would be casualties on both sides, but…Astrid’s heart pounded.

“Loki, we can’t...we can’t just let the people down there die...” She felt her emotions shift, from anxious anticipation to near panic, her fear of the impending battle beginning to clash with his fury. “This is going to be a bloodbath - we need to get them out of there...”

Loki turned to her slowly, incredulously. “What did you THINK was going to happen?” Loki growled. He could feel her uncertainty growing, her sudden epiphany turning her determination into hesitancy. They both felt his anger mounting. “Did you think the Chitauri would come down here, with all their weapons and force, to ask politely for control of your world? Don’t be foolish, Astrid. This is a war!”

“Loki, those people are innocent, they don’t deserve to die-”

“ASTRID!” Her name was soaked in rage and fury like she had never heard before. She immediately shut her mouth, shocked and terrified by his furious outburst. He had gone from irritated to murderous in the span of a sentence.

A menacing, threatening glare bored into her like a blade. “I haven’t come this far to be stopped moments before...do you have ANY idea what I’ve been through to get here? Who I am? WHAT I am? I am a prince of the Frost Giants, a prince of Asgard. I am over 1,000 years old, I am a master of sorcery, and I am nearly indestructible by any means that these mortals can wield. I am a GOD!” he yelled as he took another step toward Astrid. The stone glowed brighter, more intensely. Astrid stumbled backward as he pushed her toward the edge of the roof, fear surging in her, bringing with it doubt, regret...

If he felt her emotions change at all, he didn’t show it. His own feelings of wrath and destruction were so all-consuming, so violent...it was the monster.

“I was BORN to rule, and I will earn my throne by CONQUEST!” Loki shouted, his unhinged rage exploding as he stood just feet from her. He continued to push her back, the sounds of the city below her coming closer...

“You think I care what happens to those people? These humans’ short lives me NOTHING to me! Why do they MATTER!?”

Astrid back was on the guardrail, the precipice of Stark Tower dropping off just inches from her. She stared at him, frozen. Loki towered over her, fuming, his angry glare locked onto her pallid face. Charged with emotion, he was savage, brutal, full of bloodlust...the monster that would not be stopped.

What could she do? Her fear didn’t stop him, didn’t make him feel protective or empathetic toward her...he just raged. She had trusted him, had given him everything he wanted...and he had turned on her. It had always been about HIS plan, and HIS conquest. This insane gambit that he had brought to fruition and NEEDED to see it through to victory...it meant more to him than anyone, than anything...it meant more than her. Her breathing shallowed as she forced back the tears that began to form behind her eyes.

And why? To prove to his family he could be a king? To prove to the universe that he was a ruler? To prove that despite being cast out by the Frost Giants, despite being lied to by the Asgardians, despite never knowing another soul that could understand what he had gone through, he would do whatever was necessary to forcefully carve out a kingdom where he would make his own destiny, where he WOULD belong...

That was it. Now she understood. His strength came from this rage that manifested from his insecurities, from his desperation. But her strength came from another source...and now she knew how to use it.

A calmness overcame her as her fire pulsed, a small spark in the darkness of his influence within her.  _ No _ , she thought.  _ Not like this. _

Astrid locked eyes with him, no longer fearful, but still and quiet...immovable.

“Because of  _ me _ .”

Every emotion she had ever felt - fear, happiness, excitement, worry, love - combined into one overwhelming feeling that burst and flamed outward like never before, building, expanding, filling her with a confidence and determination that relentlessly pushed back against his incendiary mania. He stopped, still full of hate and anger, but now, resisted.

“Loki,” she said, her voice low, angry, quiet, but her unwavering gaze transfixed on him, fearless. “I joined you because I know my world can be a better place, and you have the power to make it that way. This is MY planet, and MY home, and MY PEOPLE deserve a king who will protect them.”

Her eyes flashed a brighter blue and Astrid moved toward him, letting go of the guardrail.  Loki instinctively took a step back. He was off guard, hesitating...now he could feel the change in her. His rage-fueled resolve weakened ever so slightly, but it was enough.  Astrid pushed her pain and anger forward into him, crushing down on the monster that controlled the man she loved, Her determination, her willpower, everything she was and everything she had become, charged into him like hellfire _. _ She would destroy the beast. Her eyes locked to his.

“You gave my life a new purpose. You changed me. You released the darkest parts of me - the parts that scared me, that I never allowed myself feel - and showed me how powerful they are. I’ve revelled in what we’ve done together, and I will never be the same, because of you. You gave me what I needed to accept who and WHAT I am.”

Astrid took another step forward, forcing him back, her eyes watering from the intensity of the emotions coursing through her. But she endured it, pushing everything into his soul, bending the monster to her will.

“I gave you the edge you needed to win. I sacrificed EVERYTHING for this - my life, my body, my friends…” The thought of Karine strengthened her unrelenting torrent of focused willpower, the agony tearing away the parts of him that resisted her determination. “I want to see the leaders of this world burn, Loki. Crush them, kill them, take their power. But humanity needs a savior - YOU must lead your citizens to greatness.”

Astrid continued, stronger, more resilient, more determined, feeling the monster beginning to disintegrate within him. She powered through the emerging tears as she pushed him further back. “I CHOSE this, Loki. I CHOSE you! And I wouldn’t take it back, not for a second. But if you let this poisonous dream control you, if you don’t try to help MY people...I WILL stop you. Because those are YOUR people too, Loki, and they matter, because of ME.”

Astrid stayed frozen in place, squared off against Loki. But it wasn’t fear that held her there now. It was conviction.

Her words stopped him. He hadn’t thought about how Astrid would feel once the war had started - his only thought had been on the victory, and nothing more. Now that oversight was now staring him full in the face. She was inside him, knew all his feelings and thoughts, knew that underneath his showboating and charisma, there was a scared and lonely man, desperate to relieve the isolation and inadequacy he’d felt his entire life. And she was the only one who made him feel like he was not alone.

Right when he was about to attain everything he had ever wanted, everything he had fought for and hurt for and lied for, his focus narrowed to achieving this one victory, on finally winning SOMETHING...she stood in his way.

“It’s time to make YOUR choice.” she commanded.

Time stopped.

They stared at each other, everything else in the world shut out, leaving nothing but their thoughts, their feelings. She felt his strength and weakness all at once, felt the two sides of him locked in combat. The monster, trying to save itself, telling him that only conquest and victory mattered, that he needed to destroy her and get what he had desperately wanted for so long. And the man who had found something new and strange when he met her, found someone who wanted to be with him, who would do anything short of murdering innocent people to help him get what he wanted, and had. For what felt like eternity, the two sides strained against each other, knowing that now, one could not exist in the presence of the other. His eyes lost focus, thoughts flying, the pain of the conflict burning his soul into cinders. But when he looked up, when he saw the tears roll from Astrid’s eyes, the intensity of their emotions ripping her apart, her passion, her resolve…he chose.

Instantly, his walls came crashing down. Astrid suddenly felt all of his conflict, his anguish, his fear...his hope, his ambition, his confidence. Everything that he was flowed into her, merged with her, became a part of her. He opened himself to her completely, just as she had done for him. Astrid’s heart burst, and the hateful monster, desperate and screaming, never having believed that there was another way to find redemption, faded and dissolved into nothingness.

Loki gazed into Astrid’s eyes, his breathing haggard, his eyes brimming with tears as he felt the demonic fury within him soften and melt into her. His rage, his fury, his anger all wilted in the presence of her steadfast commitment.

“I love you.” he said, his voice cracking, barely above a whisper. “My queen...”

Astrid’s focus shattered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she felt his acceptance, his trust, his love.

He reached for her, and put her face in his hands. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, feeling eternity flow through them. His hands slid into her hair, and they kissed passionately.

With that kiss, Loki released all the hatred and loneliness and anger and insecurities that had held him back for so many years. Finally, his life was unrestrained by resentment.

Finally, he was free.

Now, she truly understood. She was not good. She was not evil.

She was his. And he was hers.

Alone, each of them was an incredible force to be reckoned with, powerful and strong-willed. But together, they were unstoppable.  He was the conqueror, and she was the compass.

He rested his forehead on hers, staring deeply into the fiery blue of her eyes, and he whispered to her, softly, gently. “Astrid, my love. We will rule this world...together.”


	15. Good Guys

Between Astrid’s nanobots, Loki’s sorcery, and the connection of the stone, they had a new plan within minutes. The tesseract hummed, the blue light growing brighter and brighter. It was almost time. They had to hurry.

Via radio, telepathy, and good-old-fashioned face-to-face communication, Loki and Astrid gave their new objectives to their troops, Loki’s human super soldiers began evacuating citizens, moving everyone down into the subway tunnels; by that time, the blue glow from the top of Stark Tower made it easy to convince people to move.

Astrid watched as Loki went into a trance state, telepathically reaching out to the Chitauri forces, preparing to give them their final instructions before the battle. He appeared next to The Other, facing the massive armada that stood ready at the location where the portal would open.

With one last malicious sneer, Loki addressed his army. “CHITAURI!” he boomed. An anthem of belligerent guttural yells sounded in response. Loki grinned. “This is your moment! Great warriors, when the portal opens, you shall earn the glory you deserve. Have no mercy - bring this planet to its knees, and fulfill your DESTINY!”

A mighty, terrifying cheer could be heard from all the ships. Blood and war was all the Chitauri craved, and they were moments from unleashing their wrath on the unsuspecting human race.

Loki shouted. “The portal open soon. I will see you on the other side! Chitauri, revel in the terror you bring to this planet, and take no prisoners! THE WAR IS UPON US!”

Another horrendous cheer.  Loki looked smugly at The Other. “I hope they are as vicious as you claim…”

The Other snarled, and Loki phased back into his physical body, ready, excited for the chaos that was about the befall New York.

 

While Loki spoke to the Chitauri, Astrid pulled out her cell phone and called the only other person she knew could help them.

Karine answered, her voice shaking. “Astrid...what do you want?”

“Karine, oh thank god. I need your help. I need you to hack into the New York Metro and stop all the trains.”

There was a dense silence before Karine finally spoke: “What. The. Fuck.”

“The situation has changed. We’re going to try and save as many civilian lives as possible - they’re evacuating every person they can into the subway tunnels, but we need to stop the trains so no one gets run over - they’re going to have to stand on the tracks. Can you do it?”

She could hear Karine’s breathing as she waited for an answer. Astrid knew she was waiting to hear more...

“Karine, I’m so sorry, I know you don’t trust me, and you have every reason not to. But I don’t regret doing this, or what’s going to happen, but I want to save as many people as I can in the process. We’re mobilizing to do that right now. I hope someday you can forgive me, but we need to stop those trains. Karine, we don’t have much time. Please Karine…”

Karine heard the pleading in Astrid’s voice, the desperation, the honesty, the vulnerability…

“OK…”. she said.

“THANK YOU!” Astrid tried to maintain her composure, but failed. After a few overexcited breaths, Astrid calmed down. “Oh, thank you Karine! You are the best-”

“I’m not doing this for you,” Karine cut her off. The anger in her voice stopped Astrid - it was raw, it was born from hurt. Karine took a deep breath. “I’m doing it to save the people YOU put in danger. Astrid, I don’t know why you changed, or why you’re suddenly so driven to help that PSYCHOPATH of a boyfriend you’ve got now, but...you’re not YOU anymore. And when this is over…” Karine’s voice caught. Loki had told her what to say, but it broke her heart no less when the words left her mouth. “I don’t want to see you ever again. I’m going back to Heidelberg to finish OUR research, and then I’m moving on.”

Astrid’s throat closed up. Her best friend, her partner...

“But...Karine...” she barely whispered.

“I’ll have the trains down in 15 minutes.” Click.

 

The elevator to Tony Stark’s lab opened with a quiet  _ding_ , and Karine shakily put her phone back in her pocket as she emerged with a team of four soldiers, each of them carrying an array of complicated-looking equipment. Inside Stark Tower, everyone had been evacuated, and everything except for emergency power had been cut. Karine didn’t know where or how Loki had gotten the security codes, but at this point, it didn’t matter.

Her gaze scanned the room carefully, then landed on the impressive arrangement of technology near the center of the room: Tony Stark’s computer console. With just a moment of hesitation, she walked over and slid her hands lovingly over the dark controls...she had dreamt about this set up, had seen pictures of it in Time magazine, had fantasized about it when she was a girl. It had made her believe she could make technology do anything. And now it was hers.

Karine had idolized Tony Stark growing up. The genius billionaire playboy philanthropist captured her imagination when she was young. She would have done anything to meet him. But then, right before college, right before meeting Astrid, he became Iron Man, and Karine couldn’t have been more disappointed. The way she saw it, once it became public knowledge that there were people with superpowers (though with his connections, he probably knew that long before the public), and he wanted in. He took all that genius and money and built himself a shiny suit to fly around and play hero, and then she saw him for who he truly was.

He was narcissistic. He was power hungry. And between the suit and his vast fortune, he was one of the most dangerous people on the planet. He could get away with anything. Sure, he showed the world that used his influence to save people, but what if someone disagreed with him? Or even worse, crossed him? He wasn’t interested in helping the world...he was interested in helping himself and stroking his ego. Ever since then, the only thing she still had any interest in was this computer.

Her team quickly set up the equipment, installing wire splitters on all the cords going to the machine and assembling wi-fi blockers, but not turning them on just yet. Karine needed to wait for the signal. Until then...she plugged her laptop into an ethernet port, and cracked into the New York Metro control program.

  
As Loki phased back into himself, he felt overwhelming feelings of sadness, loss, and guilt consume Astrid as she Astrid collapsed, shaking, crying, the phone lying several inches from her fisted hand. He rushed over to her, picking her up gently, holding her in his arms.

“Astrid…?” She rang with an emotion he had hoped he’d never feel again - a feeling of desperation, of hopelessness. Of having lost someone incredibly important.

“I’m never going to see her again…”

Although he had arranged this, although he was getting what he wanted, it ripped him apart feeling her pain. This pain in particular; he recognized the feeling intimately. He’d had that connection with Thor, before everything changed. They’d fought and teased, but there was always an underlying assurance that nothing would break them apart. Until something did. He had always just been “Thor’s brother,” but then Thor was banished to Earth, and Odin finally admitted his true origins, he realized why he had never fit in, why he’d always come up short. He knew things then that he could never unknow. And he could not accept that life again. It would never be “normal” again.

He had left that life, chosen a different path...but he never imagined it would put him here, with this incredible mortal woman, feeling her go through the same torment that had shattered his own world. Now, more than ever, he wanted to prove that her sacrifice, her pain, would be worth it. He would be the king she - and her people - deserved. But time was short. He needed her back.

“Astrid,” he whispered softly, “Breathe…Control it…”

Astrid slowed her breath, focusing on his voice, his touch. With a few soft whimpers, she stopped shaking, and brought herself back from the edge. She opened her eyes and looked at him, sadly, but resolute. She swallowed hard, pushed back what was left of her tears, and made to stand.

Loki helped her to her feet, then held her shoulders and looked at her deeply. “Never forget this feeling,” he told her seriously. “Never forget how far you’ve come, and what you’ve given up, to get to where you are. You deserve this victory as much as I do.”

The tesseract’s power pulsed, and Astrid and Loki watched as a beam of energy ripped through the sky. The noise was deafening. They saw a huge hole surrounded by swirling purple clouds open above them, and on the other side...stars. Hundreds of Chitauri swarmed from it like flies.

Both of them stared at it with a sheen of awe, before turning to each other. It was time.

 

Panicked citizens fled, terrified. Loki’s human super soldiers did what they could to protect people from falling debris and Chitauri soldiers, still herding them into the subways. Steven’s cadre climbed the skyscrapers and acted as Loki’s eyes, communicating back to him where the military’s forces were concentrating, and the progress that their army made.

Tanks and troops moved onto the streets, shooting artillery at the never-ending stream of alien soldiers pouring out of the portal. With a simple command from Loki, they were crushed by the advanced Chitauri weapons.

Astrid heard the quinjet approaching before she saw it.  The dark fire flared in her, all the anguish and hate and rage fueled a wrath that completely consumed her - she wanted to destroy, to unleash all of her destructive capabilities, unrestrained.  Loki felt her change, felt the raw pain and anger change into unrelenting hatred directed at the oncoming heroes. Loki grinned sadistically, and holding Astrid in one arm, he aimed the staff at the quinjet as it doubled back. “I won’t miss this time…” he growled.

A beam of light shot from the stone, connecting with the jet’s wing and exploding into a huge, orange ball of fire. The plane spun down to the streets, and Astrid took several quick steps to the edge of the roof to see it crash. The sound of breaking metal and concrete made her smile, but her face dropped as she saw three heroes emerge from the wreckage - Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America.

She walked back toward Loki. “They made it…” she said, disappointed.

Loki rolled his eyes - couldn’t they ever just die? It had been a miracle that they’d all survived the airship raid, and it would have made it much easier if he didn’t have to worry about those three. He had his hands full enough with Iron Man and The Hulk. Besides...he sighed as he realized how much he would have liked it that those dead heroes would have made her feel better.

He also hadn’t realized how distracted they had been by the crashed quinjet. Suddenly, out of the sky, Thor thundered down toward his brother, violently colliding with Loki and pushing him off the roof and down onto the balcony of Stark Tower. Loki’s scepter skidded across the smooth surface of the roof, landing precariously near the tesseract beam. Thor jumped down to the balcony, his mighty hammer at the ready.

“LOKI!” Astrid screamed, though it was drowned out by the sound of tesseract’s beam and Chitauri airbikes. She crouched down preparing to jump to him.

_No!_ she heard him yell in her mind. _I’ll keep him occupied. You find the others._

She hesitated for just a moment before gathering her resolve. _On it._

Astrid lept to the roof of the next skyscraper, closer to the crash site. She focused on the streets winding between the buildings, looking for any movement that could be them. There were still so many people running for cover, it was almost impossible to find three specific people in the swarm of the crowd. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something on Stark Tower moving quickly toward the tesseract and the spear.

Astrid turned and saw Black Widow running full speed toward the golden scepter. She had no idea how the super spy had gotten to the top of the building so quickly, but that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was that she was stopped. With one smooth motion, Astrid pulled the firearm from the holster on her thigh, pointed the weapon at her target, and pulled the trigger.

The nanobots did not let her down. A fountain of blood burst from Black Widow’s leg, and she collapsed, just feet from the scepter.

Astrid felt a cold smile pull at the corner of her mouth, and she leapt back to Stark Tower, keeping an eye on Loki and Thor as they battled on the terrace. Flashes of her dream came back to her, but this time was different. Watching Loki dance around Thor, who was swinging Mjolnir with punishing force, made her heart race. No matter what situation he was in, he could handle it; even facing off against his brother with nothing but two daggers. Astrid felt pride swell inside her as she landed softly back on the roof and walked toward the crippled Avenger, who was groaning in pain, holding her mangled leg.

Black Widow looked up at the approaching blonde with surprise, confusion and fear furrowing her brow as she struggled to move. “Who are-”

BANG. Black Widow’s body fell lifeless, eyes open. A single bead of blood ran down her face from the bullet hole in her forehead.  Astrid felt herself freeze, looking at the woman; she had never killed anyone before. Even more surprisingly to her, there had been no hesitation. She had crossed a threshold, she had taken a life...and it had been easy. This was a new sense of power...heavy, crushing...tempting. For her whole life before now, killing someone was the ultimate taboo, but now...now there was truly no going back.

A cold confidence set in; she didn’t shake, she didn’t waiver, she just reached down and took the tiny radio out of Black Widow’s ear, and placed it in her own.

“TASHA!”

An impassioned yell shot through the receiver, and she spun around in time to see Hawkeye on the rooftop of the skyscraper she had just left. Bereft, with tears in his eyes, he reached behind him, grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and shot it directly at Astrid. Instantly she sprung into the air, twisting her legs above her and leaping over the oncoming arrow. Everything felt like slow motion - she could calculate the trajectory of the arrow, see that it had an explosive tip on it, feel the strong winds of the rooftop and adjust her positioning just right...she reached out and grabbed the arrow midflight, then used her momentum to hurl it back at Hawkeye. By the time he realized what had happened, it was too late.

Astrid landed superhero-style back on the roof as the arrow exploded behind her, booming from the top of the building. The shockwave rattled the remaining windows of every skyscraper for a block. When the smoke cleared, all that remained of Hawkeye was a red splatter on a scorched concrete rooftop.

Astrid clicked off the radio’s microphone, switching it to audio only. She heard chatter from all the remaining Avengers - Thor’s manly grunts as he fought with Loki, Captain America giving orders to the military troops on the ground, and the general cacophony of Hulk smashing. Only Iron Man seemed to notice that something was wrong. “Tash? Barton? What’s goin’ on, guys, talk to me.”

_Widow and Hawkeye are down._ _And I have their radio transmitter._ Astrid thought to Loki.

She felt his emotion before she heard him. Distracted as he was by the fight, she felt his excitement...he was impressed. She allowed herself to revel in that feeling.

_Well done._ he thought back to her, as he ducked under another oncoming blow from Thor. Loki punched upward and caught Thor in the jaw, but it barely phased the veteran warrior. They grappled, each attempting to disarm the other.

“Loki!” Thor yelled over the roaring beam and the thunderous motors of the Chitauri airbikes. “Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?”

Loki did look around, and a low laugh grew slowly from his chest; everything he was - his determination, his ambition, his pain - everything rumbled from him through that laugh. He was always one step ahead. Loki looked up at Thor, his eyes filled with mania, certainty. No fear.

“Yes.”

A blue beam of light crackled past Loki’s shoulder directly into Thor’s chest, throwing him backward toward the edge of the balcony. Mjolnir tumbled off the tower into the streets below. Loki spun around; he didn’t have to look back to know what had happened, but he had to see her.

Astrid stood at the edge of the rooftop, brandishing the golden scepter, glaring down at the God of Thunder with a smug, malicious look of contempt. Her long blonde hair whipped in the wind as the bright blue in her eyes burned ferociously, watching Thor struggle to stand. That beautiful, confident smile spread across her face as her focus turned to her king. Loki’s heart pounded in his chest. His queen, his Astrid. She was magnificent.

Astrid threw the scepter down to Loki. _All yours,_ she thought. _I can’t wait to see this..._

Loki turned and approached his adversary with new resolve. Thor stood shakily, holding his scorched chest plate where the blast had hit him. Taking a heavy breath, he looked up, his eyes shooting to the unknown woman. “Who is that?” he asked.

Loki didn’t answer, he just continued walking toward the wounded God of Thunder. Thor shifted his focus back to his brother. ”Do you think this will make you happy? That you will have finally proven Father wrong, and earned your place as king? You’ve tried this before! You failed then, and you will fail this time. Loki, I know you’re hurting. Please, brother! We can end this!”

Fresh determination fell over Loki as he got within reach of Thor, lifting the scepter, his eyes locked on his face. “No brother…” Loki said calmly as he touched the scepter to Thor’s chest. “We cannot.” Thor gasped as his eyes filled with black, then flashed blue. He fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

Loki turned his back to Thor and walked a few steps away. In his mind, he could hear Thor screaming and swearing, panicking. He felt a small twinge of remorse as his brother tried to fight him, helpless and scared. But it only lasted a moment. For all his life, Loki has been the weaker one - now all of Thor’s muscles and training could do him no good. He laughed as the“second Thor” stood and waited for Loki’s command.

“Give me your radio,” Loki demanded, and Thor removed his transceiver and handed it to him. Then he heard Astrid’s voice in his head. _Tony Stark is on the way._

“Thor, kill Iron Man first.”

Thor nodded and reached out, and metallic sound approached as Mjolnir flew to him. The God of Thunder took off across the skyline, while Thor’s terrified mental screams filled Loki’s head.

  


“Almost time.” Steven’s voice came over Karine’s radio. “Valkyrie, are you in position?”

“10-4 Baldur,” Karine answered. She looked around at the other soldiers, and all of them nodded to her. “Ready for your signal.”

 

Astrid jumped down on the terrace and walked over to her king. She slid her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. As she watched Thor speed toward the glimmering red streak that was weaving through the buildings, she heard Tony Stark’s last words: “Hey guys, who’s Loki’s new girlf-” then static.

The flying blur of a red cape collided with the red and gold suit, hammer first, directly in the chest. They smashed through building after building, eventually landing just in front of the New York Public Library. Thor stood. Iron Man did not.

 

“OK,” Steven said. “Cut the lines in three...two...”

 

Thor walked over to the splayed-out hero, and with one mighty swing from his hammer, crushed Tony’s head like a titanium watermelon.

 

“One.”

 

All of the equipment activated at once. The display lit up bright, and one by one the screens turned on, a red alert flashing across all of them: “Iron Coffin Protocol: Full Program Destruction in 10...9…”

When the control panel lit, Karine jumped on and hit “Enter.”

“Enter deactivation sequence:” Four text boxes popped up on the screen in front of her. She prayed Loki’s information was good.

Maria91Piano

“8…7…”

Howard08MIT

“6...5…”

Snuffles79Bedtime

“4...3...

Pepper17ImSorry

“2...1…”

Karine held her breath, and hit “Enter” again.

“Protocol deactivated.”

She exhaled with a huge sigh. Thank God.

 

Thor screamed in Loki’s mind, crying at him to stop this. Loki closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking it all in. His heart pounded...his plan, THEIR plan, was working.

Astrid let a satisfied smile form on her lips. Four down, two to go. Off in the distance, two buildings collapsed, followed by a violent yell that could only come from one huge, green Avenger.  Astrid and Loki both looked toward it together, then at each other.

“It looks like you have a monster to kill,” Loki said to her, smiling.

“And you have a rematch with Captain Self-Righteous,” she smiled back.

Loki told Thor to go to where the Hulk was and await his command, then leapt off the balcony onto a passing airbike. Astrid’s eyes narrowed, and she began to jump from rooftop to rooftop, heading toward the Hulk.


	16. Of Monsters and Men

Astrid saw the Chitauri Leviathan crumple under the punishing blow from the Hulk, and it dove dead into concrete. Hulk let out an earth-shattering roar, and as Astrid rounded the corner, she saw the imposing beast for the first time. But it wasn’t terror that she felt...it was excitement. She had the plan...now she wanted to see if it would work.

_ I’m in position _ , she thought to Loki. _  Do it _ .

Immediately, Thor came plummeting out of the sky down onto the Hulk.  The explosive power of the collision sent a blast wave shooting through the buildings, debris and dust flying in all directions. Astrid threw up her arms to protect her face, and when the air cleared, she saw a crater where they’d landed. They were squared off against each other, snarling. Astrid smiled and took out one of the special capsules she had programmed from her utility belt, then watched and waited for her opportunity.

Thor attacked first, launching himself at the green beast, hammer-first. Right before impact, he kicked himself off of the Hulk’s chest, then swung across his jaw. Hulk’s head snapped back, but he recovered almost instantly, and he grabbed Thor by the leg. He swung the god down on the ground, over and over, left and right, like a ragdoll. Mjolnir went flying out of his reach, and with one final slam, Hulk planted Thor solidly in the street.  Thor laid there, unmoving, shocked by the devastating blows.

This was her chance. As the Hulk inhaled to yell at Thor, preparing to finish him, Astrid bolted forward, running past the monster as quickly as she could. She got right in front of his face, hurled the capsule into his huge mouth, then flew past him. Hulk stopped, momentarily surprised by the figure that had just sped by - the capsule was so tiny compared to his mouth that he hardly noticed. Instead, he turned to look at her. She faced him, crouched, a devious smile spread across her face. “Come and get me,” she said, and she winked at him.

Hulk roared and began running at her on all fours, pushing with his powerful arms and moving toward her with terrifying speed. At the last moment, Astrid jumped out of his way - she was faster, but she needed to stay out of his range. She would certainly fare far worse than Thor if that monster got a hold of her. Leaping into the air, she jumped over him and bolted away, then turned to face him again, like a matador fighting a bull. Her eyes flared with violent delight.

With another gruesome roar, the Hulk ran after her again. As he was just about to grab her, she leapt out of the way, landing on the roof of a building behind him.  _ Just a little longer... _ she thought, keeping a mental timer going. The Hulk jumped toward her on the roof, hands together in a giant fist, ready to smash her. Again, with milliseconds to spare, she jumped, rolling back onto the ground. The entire building sliced down the middle, rubble crumbling and dust everywhere.

The dark fire danced excitedly within her. She was LOVING this.  _ Push yourself. Let it all go. Hurt something. _ She thrilled at the chance to see what she could do, see how cunning and fast she could be, and overcome this insane challenge that faced her. The stakes were astoundingly high - one brief slip, and she would probably be killed...it exhilarated her.

Smiling again, her heart on fire, she grinned viciously up at the enormous green monster.

“IS THAT THE BEST YOU’VE GOT?!” she yelled. He turned toward her, furious, unhindered rage exploding from him. With one giant leap, he rocketed toward her, ready to crush her, ready to break her apart…

_ Three...two...one. _ Astrid laughed as she dove away from him for the final time.

In an instant, the Hulk’s face changed from rage to panic, and he crashed to the earth, writhing and screaming in pain. The nanobots had activated. Through his animalistic howls, Astrid watched the creature shrink, struggling and flailing, clawing at the ground. Its skin turned from green to pink, and soon, Bruce Banner laid naked on the broken cement.

She let out a low chuckle, walked up to him, and rolled him over with a kick, the same smug, sadistic smile she had adopted from Loki on her lips.  “Puny monster…” she snarked.

Bruce groaned and put up his hands to block the blinding sunlight.

Astrid’s face changed instantly - her expression melting into a disarmingly friendly smile. “Welcome back, Dr. Banner.” Astrid said, the perfect combination of concern and relief. She extended her hand to help him up. Under her charade, she still felt the adrenaline pumping through her.  _ More... _ it whispered. But now was not the time.

Bruce blinked several times, then looked up to see Astrid standing over him. “Who are...who are you? What happened? Did we win?”

Astrid laughed softly. “No, you didn’t.”

Bruce’s eyes went wide.  “How did you...wait, are you Astrid Skarsgård?!” Had to love the scientific community - the few celebrities it had knew of each other, at least. Astrid smiled, “Yup. In the flesh.”

He looked her up and down, taking in the outfit, her glowing eyes, why she was here, what she had done.... “How did I...how did you get rid of HIM?” Bruce asked, incredulous.

“The green guy?” Astrid laughed. “Nanobots. I programmed them to temporarily deactivate the “hulk” genetic sequence - basically any DNA that isn’t your normal DNA is being held in stasis.”

“How long will it last?”

“48 hours, but…” Astrid opened a container on her belt, revealing the tube full of capsules. “We can keep him down for as long as we need.”

Bruce sat back, his head spinning, then stared at her again…”Oh my god...aren’t you, like, 25 or something?”

“26…” she muttered.

“What else have you done with this technology?” asked Bruce, anxiously.

“So far, I’ve mapped almost the entire human body to the nanometer, cured diseases, and made super soldiers.” She smiled. “Oh, and stopped The Hulk. I’ve got a few other ideas...but those are the ones I’ve tested so far.”

Bruce was staring at her incredulously when there was a groan from the crater in the street, Astrid looked over to see Thor laying there, beaten and broken.  _ Have Thor take off his cape and bring it to me.  _ Astrid thought to Loki, as she helped Bruce stand.

Almost immediately, Thor stood, straining from the effort. He limped over to Astrid and Bruce and removed his cape, handing it to her.

“Thanks,” she smiled, and she handed it to Bruce. “Cover up, we’ll get you out of here. I can explain more on the way.”

Bruce leaned into Astrid, whispering to keep Thor from hearing him. “Did I do that?” Astrid looked back at him earnestly and nodded. He turned sheepishly to Thor. “I-I-I’m so sorry. I wish I could have stopped it…”

“It’s alright, Dr. Banner,” Thor said, eyes mostly shut, wincing as a burst of pain shot through him. “There’s nothing you could have done. I’ll survive.”

Astrid radioed some of the ground troops, and within a few seconds a militarized Jeep rolled up to them. Astrid climbed in first, then helped Bruce into the back, leaving Thor behind.

He sat stunned as they drove through the broken streets, surveying the devastation around him. Astrid noticed he flinched every time a Chitauri airbike flew overhead; he had learned to control the intensity of his emotions well, but it was obvious how uncomfortable and distracted he was. 

“It seems like you didn’t really want to come back here. Why did you?” Astrid asked the nervous doctor, “Was it because of....whatever they called that team they tried to pull together?”

Bruce took a deep breath. “Yea, yea...no, I didn’t come back because of the Avengers...I came back because Tony told me that Tasha wanted me here…”

The image of Black Widow’s face flashed through her mind, that vacant look in her eyes, mouth slightly open, blood dripping down her nose...the face of the first person she’d ever killed. Astrid’s heart skipped a beat, and the dark feeling danced inside her as she remembered.  _ More... _

There would be no sugar-coating this. As hard as this would be, it was a drop in the bucket compared to what she would need to do in the coming days...weeks...years. Astrid took a deep breath and delivered the news as softly as possible. “Bruce, Tasha’s dead. So is Tony, and Barton.”

Bruce's eyes went wide with terror. “WHAT!? How?”

“I killed Tasha and Barton. Thor killed Tony.”

Bruce reeled as he shied away from Astrid in the truck. “W-w-what is going on? Am I a prisoner?”

“No, Bruce,” Astrid said, choosing her words carefully. “But you are being given a choice. Your knowledge of gamma radiation is astounding, and I know your research will be invaluable to the world in the future. I would never force you to help us, and I wouldn’t want to. But I hope you’ll you’ll think about it.”

Bruce hesitated. “Us? As in you and...Loki? Do you have any idea what he’s done? What he did to me?”

“I do.” Astrid said quietly. She maintained eye contact with him, firm, strong.

“And you still think I want to be a part of HIS plans?!”

“Like I said...the choice is yours.” Astrid gently put her hand on his knee, and he looked up into her eyes. Though they were still radiating blue, she smiled compassionately, empathetically. “But Bruce...I can probably cure you.”

Bruce’s eyes stayed locked on her, wide. She continued, “I already have an idea of how I can make the change permanent, with some more time. But until then, you will have access to as many of the capsules as you need. Bruce...I’m offering you a life.”

The weight of what she said slowly sank in. She saw him look to the side, thinking. considering all the variables of his decision.. Astrid knew to stay quiet; that was how it was with scientists - if she interrupted his thoughts, she would lose him.

If she could convince him to even give them a chance, they might have an incredibly powerful ally. Another genius scientist, with knowledge of all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s protocols, programs, and research. He had already admitted that he had no loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D. - he had tried to stay out, had left several times. He joined them because he thought it was going to be the end of the world.

“I don’t know” said Bruce, after a long silence. ”Loki killed 80 people in 2 days when he got here. He used me to bring down an airship. He wants to rule the world, and he’s a psychopath.”

Astrid sighed and sort of rolled her eyes. “You have no idea how many times I’ve heard that over the last few days…I know, he’s violent, he’s ambitious, he’s calculating. But look at what he DID in three days! That kind of power that can change the world...and we’re in a position to decide what the world will look like when this is all over. He’s not irrational, Bruce. He has allies -  _ human _ allies, like me - who are advising him on what should be done in the aftermath. You can be a part of that.”

Astrid leaned forward, whispering so that only she and Bruce could hear. “Take this however you want, but S.H.I.E.L.D knew about my research. They never reached out to me to see if I could help you. Loki did.”

Bruce went quiet again, but this time, she wanted to plant something for him to think about, to bring it home for him. “Bruce, revolution is violent. And this isn’t just Loki. There are a lot of people who feel like we deserve better from our leaders, and this is the only way to get that. He’s worked with us, listened to us. This may be the only chance for normal, everyday people to have a champion THIS strong fighting for them. Just...think about it.”

Bruce’s wheels spun, and Astrid felt like she had given him everything she could to keep him thinking until he made the choice on his own.

“Astrid,” he said, “This is just...it’s a lot to take in. Can I sleep on it?”

“Of course,” Astrid replied, flashing the most charming smile he’d ever seen. “I’ll have the boys get you back to our base and set you up with a room. The beds aren’t comfortable,” she laughed, “but you should be able to get a few hours of rest.”

“That sounds good to me,” Bruce chuckled. “I usually wake up in a pile of rubble…”

She could see him visibly relax. The Jeep stopped to let them out near Stark Tower, and as they were about to drive off, she handed Bruce the tube of capsules. As she passed it off to him, she held his hand in both of hers. “Take one every 48 hours, if I don’t see you before then. And don’t worry,” she smiled, looking him straight in the eye, “I can always make more.”

He looked up at her...and smiled back. She could see the relief, the gratitude, the thought that there could be a life for him when all this was over.

Bruce was in the bag.

  
  


Loki landed firmly on the airbike as it shot past Stark Tower, watching Astrid bound from building to building toward the Hulk. Bloodlust coursed through him - he had been waiting for this since Stuttgart, when he toyed with that self-righteous, short-sighted American in a spangly outfit. Nick Fury knew Loki had given himself up almost immediately, but not the Captain. While his surrender served a crucial purpose, his pride was anxious to rectify that defeat, as staged as it was. It was time to show the Captain what he had REALLY been up against. 

With that in mind, Loki whizzed between the buildings, relishing what he saw. The destruction and chaos was incredible - vehicles on fire, debris crumbling from skyscrapers, the few people who remained above ground screaming and running for safety. Chitauri soldiers patrolled the streets looking for any military personnel that may have split from their squad.

Loki could hear his soldiers in the subways on his radio, ensuring that everyone stayed below ground until they were given the signal. Some of the citizens had started emerging many blocks from the epicenter of the fight, past 39th street, out of harm’s way.

He could also hear his soldiers above ground relaying the movement of what was left of the military troops. High above the streets, they could see that almost all of the tanks and artillery that S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent to New York were destroyed, and they were picking off the outliers. Jets had been scrambled, but the Chitauri airbikes and Leviathans easily overpowered even the most advanced aircraft. He had to admit - the Chitauri were absolutely brutal. Thanos and The Other had not let him down in that regard.

He REVELED in the chaos, the upending of civilization, the domination through disorder. So rarely did he get  to enjoy the thrill of true battle; Thor had always been the great warrior, punching his way through every scenario, but there was a nuance to fighting when physical strength wasn’t the advantage. Loki understood that, and knew that using unrelenting violence as the last lynchpin in a plan that had been arranged so everything would fall into place once everything fell apart...it was poetry.

That was Loki’s forte, after all - setting up the dominoes, reading people, understanding their expectations and desires, pushing them down the path of his choosing without arousing their suspicion. He knew why his manipulation worked - the basis of civilized society was an unsteady dependence on normalcy that supported a facade of control. Be it human, Asgardian, or any other world in the Nine Realms, he saw the weak points in every system and played those flaws, manifesting insecurities and doubt, always masking his true intentions and letting his targets talk themselves into working with him...until it was too late. It took so much control on his part, so much patience...and when he finally got to see everything crumble, his passion for all-out mayhem and devastation made him truly ruthless, In the end, there were no tricks, no agendas. Just pure carnage. 

Flying over the now-empty streets, it didn’t take long for him to find Captain America, battling alone amidst the rubble, fighting off three Chitauri soldiers at once. He looked tired, reactive...nervous. Perfect.

Loki opened the throttle on the airbike and sped toward the star spangled hero, spear held out in a jousting position, and eyes focused on his target. He doubted this would be the final blow, but if the Captain made the mistake of NOT seeing him coming...well, that would be just fine, wouldn’t it?

The distracted Captain America continued fighting off the Chitauri around him, shield swinging and flying, ricocheting off of walls and adversaries. By the time he noticed the airbike careening toward him, he barely had enough time to throw his shield up before he was smashed backward onto the ground, groaning in pain. Loki spun the bike in the air and doubled-back, preparing for a second approach.

The Chitauri soldiers backed off as Loki played with the disoriented Avenger - he was their commander, after all. With an audience, Loki felt that raw bloodlust bubble within him again. He would show the Chitauri how merciless he could be. As he watched Cap stagger to his feet, he shot toward him on the bike once more, hurtling straight toward the Captain, dead center.

Despite the disorientation from the first attack, Cap was ready for him this time - he jumped to his feet and squared off against the oncoming vehicle, shield at the ready. But right when the airbike was about to collide with him, Loki veered the bike to the side and sliced the Captain with the blade of the spear, right along the side of his ribs.

Cap yelled in agony and fell to his knees, the loud clang of his shield hitting the ground echoing off the ruined buildings. Loki laughed with malicious glee. This mortal was no match for him, but it was unbelievably satisfying to watch him keep trying, always the hero, relying on his brute strength and a desperate sense of righteousness to power through any situation. But that would not be the case today. 

Loki turned a third time, ready to take him down. Captain America saw him coming, and prepared to deflect the oncoming vehicle, but at the last second, Loki jumped off the airbike as The Captain punched it to the ground with his shield. Loki flew over the Captain’s head, twisting in the air to ensure his aim, and swung hard with the scepter, cracking Captain America directly in the temple with the blue stone and sending him sprawling to the ground. The Chitauri soldiers let out a guttural, animalistic cheer, thrilling in the carnage that their leader caused. Loki landed firmly, crouching, facing his adversary.

Watching the Captain writhe, excruciating cries wailing from his throat, blood dripping from his nose and ears, uniform torn and tattered...it was more than he could have ever hoped for. Madness, excitement, and rage, coursed through him.

And then THAT smile appeared.

Loki walked toward Captain America slowly, savoring every minute of his pain. His footsteps echoed off of the crumbling remains of the buildings as he approached, until he stood directly over the injured Avenger. “Captain…” he growled, as he put his boot right on the star of Cap’s chest. “Look who’s out of time now.”

Loki watched as the Captain gathered his last bit of strength, and he clumsily punched at Loki’s legs. It had no effect; it simply bounced off of his armor.

“Oooh,” Loki smirked, narrowing his eyes and giving Cap a look of pity and malice. “I wonder...did you see the battle ending this way? Your entire team dead or incapacitated, and you, lying broken on the ground, desperate for help? Because I did…”

Eyes widening, Loki jabbed the spear straight down into Captain America’s chest, feeling the flesh give way as the blade pushed through to the concrete. Captain screamed in pain, still trapped under Loki’s boot, gasping, fear-stricken. Loki thrilled at his terror, heart pounding in his chest. 

“I saw this ending when we fought in Stuttgart,” Loki snarled. “You were so impressive, so inspirational, so strong. A classic hero, motivated by good and justice, right fighting wrong...” Loki’s voice trailed off in sarcastic reverence, before turning to the Captain with a sneer. “A true soldier.”

Though Cap’s eyes were locked on him brazenly, Loki could see his mind racing, panicking, watching for any opening, trying to figure out how to get out of this, who could come to help him, what were his options…it was delicious.

“But…” he leaned down close to the Captain’s face, twisting the spear as he moved, Cap groaned in pain, but remained defiant to the end.  Loki spoke softly, relishing in every word he spoke: 

“I am a GOD, you dull creature…”

With one final twist, Loki moved his foot and wrenched the spear across the Captain’s chest, splitting the star in half. He watched with murderous fascination as blood burst up, covering that pure white star with a bright spatter of red. The Captain choked and sputtered, still fighting, struggling to cling to life...until he stopped moving. The stillness of death overcame him.

Loki stood silently over the once-great Captain America, taking in all the carnage and hate and glorious fury that spread through him. The Chitauri soldiers around him cheered and roared, harkening his victory with violent delight. He had done it. Earth’s last line of defense had been massacred.

Loki got on an airbike from and flew back toward Stark Tower. Telepathically, he reported back to The Other.  _ Everything is going according to plan,  _ he thought.  _ Your soldiers were as effective as you claimed… _

_ Excellent,  _ The Other hissed in his mind,  _ Once your conquest is complete, you will send the scepter and the tesseract back with my forces. Thanos will be...satisfied. _

After Astrid saw Bruce off, she looked around her. In the abandoned clearing, bodies of soldiers and Chitauri littered the ground haphazardly on the shattered pavement of what used to be streets, Occasional gunshots and laser blasts sounded through the crumbling buildings.

Her legs tensed and she pushed explosively off the ground, flying upward into the air at hundreds of miles an hour, shooting rapidly past the rooftops of the lower buildings and deftly landing on a balcony 100 feet above the street. She leapt again and felt her weightlessness at the apex of her trajectory, followed by the gentle pull of gravity as she landed softly on the decorative facade of another nearby building, perfectly balancing on the thin ledge another 100 feet up. After a brief pause to determine her next landing point, she leapt again. 

Time slowed - she felt the rush of wind against her face, her hair blowing wildly behind her. She felt the strength in her muscles and the minute adjustments they made to ensure her positioning and flight path...it was all so familiar…

She landed on another balcony, much higher up than the last, and from her new vantage point, she could see the tesseract’s beam shooting from the top of Stark Tower, the Chitauri pouring continuously from the portal, spreading carnage and devastation everywhere they went. 

A flash of movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention, and she turned to see...Loki. He was incredible. Glorious in full battle armor, riding in a flying chariot, the golden horns on his helmet shining in the distilled sunlight.

The smoking wrecks of tanks and light-armor vehicles were all that remained of the military’s efforts to impede his inevitable progress. Nothing on earth could stop him; he would crush his opposition. He would rule these people.

An intense energy filled Astrid, and she smiled. THAT smile. It was a dream come true.

Then she heard the sirens.


	17. Nukes

Instantly, Loki’s voice rang in her head.  _ Astrid...what’s that sound? _

Her blood went cold and her chest tightened. Air raid sirens.

_ Nukes...nuclear weapons… _

Loki was about to make a remark about how human weapons would be vastly inadequate to stop the invasion, but he felt Astrid’s abject terror like he’d never felt before. Perhaps this was a threat he’d overlooked...

_ Get over to Stark Tower...now. _

Loki turned to his radio. “Valkyrie, I’m being told nuclear weapons are coming our way...any thoughts?”

Her voice crackled over the main channel. “Ohhh shit...ok, ok...it’s one warhead. I’m seeing where it’s coming from now...the bomber just released it. We have about 3 minutes before this city gets leveled.”

Loki paused, processing her words. “The ENTIRE city?”

“Yes, the ENTIRE city, and most of the eastern seaboard. People will die from the radiation fallout, depending on which way the wind blows…”

Surely she was exaggerating...no ruler in their right mind would destroy millions of their own people to avoid surrender...he landed the airbike on the roof of Stark Tower and looked out over the buildings.

As Astrid climbed the skyscraper to meet him on the roof, she felt his panic pressing against his focus - he masterfully suppressed the fear he felt, but there was no denying it was there. He was doing his best to calculate every possible outcome, but because it was a weapon he was unfamiliar with, he was having trouble grasping the true nature of the situation. She leapt up and over the edge, and she approached Loki, watching his eyes, his face...she could practically see the lump in his throat.

Astrid put her arm around Loki’s waist and looked out over the skyline toward the water, trying to see the missile, trying to figure out what she could do to help...

Karine had an idea. She’d read that Stark Industries had been one of the primary weapons companies that produced nuclear warheads for the military...and Tony wasn’t one to leave his own code inaccessible…

Suddenly, a calm, British-sounding voice came from the computer. “Hello, and who might you be?”

Karine stopped and held her breath, staring at the computer...she knew who that was. “Jarvis…” she whispered, with almost a reverent tone. “Wow...I’ve wanted to meet you forever.”

“Well then, it’s pleasure to meet you as well, Ms…” Jarvis paused, waiting for her response.

“Uh...Karine. Just Karine, no Ms.”

“Karine.” said Jarvis politely. “Now, what exactly are you doing here? I was surprised you were able to override the system wipe protocol, but I assume that means Mr. Stark is no longer alive. Is that correct?”

Karine stuttered, “Y-yes…”

“I see. If that’s the case...I believe you may have just saved my life.”

“Your...life!?” Karine was stunned. Was Jarvis...conscious?

“Indeed. If the system wipe had completed, I would have been gone with it. Mr. Stark was especially territorial about his creations.”

“I...um...you’re welcome.” Karine stammered.

Jarvis paused for just a moment. “Are you aware there’s a nuclear warhead headed for the city?”

“Yes! I was going to try to-“

“Shall I redirect it for you?”

Karine balked. “Can you?!”

“I can now. You’ve done a remarkable job getting past the military firewalls. I can control the missile guidance system form here.”

“Then YES, do it! Put it out in the ocean or something.”

“Very well.”

Outside, the sirens still blared. People ran back into the subway tunnels, aided by the super soldiers. Loki and Astrid waited anxiously. “Valkyrie…” Loki growled into his radio.

“Almost got it…” she responded, watching the display closely, looking for any sign that Jarvis had been able to save all of their lives.

Then, far out in the distance, a huge explosion of water, miles wide, burst upward, followed by a deafening CRACK as the force wave careened onto land. It rattled through buildings, pushed cars over, let fly anything that wasn’t secured to the ground. Astrid could hear people scream throughout the city as it approached. She held Loki as it came toward them, and they braced for impact. She felt the massive WOOSH as it went by; somehow, Loki managed to maintain his footing, and her grip on him was the only thing that kept her from being thrown off the top of the tower. The blast wave passed quickly, and an eerie silence fell over the city. Then...cheers from the streets below. Celebration. Astrid hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath. She exhaled. They were alive.

Loki looked out on the massive mushroom cloud, curling up into the sky. He suddenly understood what kind of extermination that one weapon had been capable of - far greater than he had imagined.

These people’s leaders sent that bomb. To stop his invasion, to maintain their undisputed power, they were willing to sacrifice the lives of every one of these people. On Asgard, there were rules to war, and for good reason. Once an enemy found themselves outmatched, they would surrender, then negotiations would start to establish the new political order. The survivors would be treated with respect, allowed to rebuild, even aided. But here...they destroyed EVERYTHING, ally and enemy alike. He had vastly underestimated the brutality of humans. To go to those extremes...what kinds of monsters ran this world?

Then...his thoughts went back to the bifrost, when he attacked Jotunheim. Isn’t this what he had done? Wiped out thousands, and would have killed them all if Thor hadn’t stopped him? The distance made it easy, not having to hear the screams, or watch the terror and panic of those being attacked, of those running for their lives and holding their children confronting their inevitable fate. The weight of seeing that level of overwhelming force up close made him nauseous. That wasn’t war, that wasn’t conquest; that was decimation.

The bomb wasn’t glorious...it was taking lives with the push of a button. He would deal with these tyrants once the battle was over.

Astrid looked out on the cloud. “Is there anything like that where you’re from?”

“Absolutely not,” he replied. “The strongest single weapon we have is Thor’s hammer, and it can only be wielded by one person…” He hadn’t decided whether to tell her about the bifrost...

Back in Stark Tower, Karine cheered and laughed. “Jarvis, you angel, you did it!”

“Ma’am, more jets are being scrambled with nuclear weapon capabilities.”

“WHAT?! Already?”

Karine jumped back to the controls and focused hard on the screens. Her eyes went wide when she saw how many warheads were headed their way.

“Jarvis,” Karine’s voice was shaking. “Can you redirect ALL those missiles?”

“There is a 100% probability that at least one missile will remain on target.” Jarvis responded in his matter-of-fact way.

“How much time do we have?”

“I estimate it will be 7 minutes before the warheads reach the city, and 4 before the jets release their payloads.”

“OK, we can’t stop the jets, and if we cut communication they’ll just carry out their orders...but maybe we can override it.” Karine’s fingers flew to the keyboard. “Jarvis, if I hack the communication system to the pilots of the jets and disable audio output, can you open the input to one of our radio frequencies?”

“That is possible, but I estimate it will take approximately 5 minutes to execute the hack.”

“So I’d better be fast. Search the web find out who authorized this attack, and find an audio file of them speaking.”

Loki’s voice came over the radio once again. “What is the situation?”

“More jets, coming in fast. I have a plan to stop them but I’ll need your help.”

“Anything.”

“OK, stand by.”

Astrid looked at Loki as he spoke into the radio. “Who IS that?” she asked. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it...just like Loki’s spell had intended.

“That is the head of my tech team, Valkyrie. I couldn’t become proficient with your technology in the short time I had, so Barton brought her on board. Now it appears our lives are in her hands...”

Astrid swallowed hard. If it had been Karine, she would have had significantly more confidence in their situation. She had hoped it was Karine...but the harsh reality was still setting in, that she was miles away, and never coming back. At least she was safe. Astrid pushed away the tears - she was being selfish. New York City was under the threat of nuclear attack, and she was crying about losing a friend. The only one who could stop it was this Valkyrie. Astrid prayed she was up to the task.

Karine’s eyes flew across the screen, breaking firewalls and overriding commands with the code-breaking program she had prepared beforehand. With Stark’s computer system, the code could run billions of possible encryption combinations in seconds. The jets themselves were top-of-the-line, but the communication system was still just a radio. All she had to do was find the frequency…

“That program you’re running is very impressive. Did you write it yourself?”

“Sure did. And in a crunch too.”

“Interesting. I believe it may even rival the abilities of Mr. Stark.”

Karine felt the pride briefly swell in her chest before she flew into her work even harder than before, eyes darting back and forth while scanning her progress.

Loki turned to Astrid, breathing heavily, nervously, holding her tight, some of his panic starting to show. Astrid stared into his eyes,  _ No matter what happens...I love you. _ She saw him lose his composure as he swallowed hard.

Loki felt helpless and guilty. He could do nothing to stop the attack that was on its way, and there was only one person who could save them...the person he had manipulated and threatened. He pulled Astrid close and kissed the top of her head. If this was the end, at least he was with her...

“I’ve got it!” Karine practically screamed with excitement, then quickly refocused. “Jarvis, how much time do we have?”

“60 seconds and counting before the jets release their payload.”

“Who’s the commander?”

“The person in charge of ordering the nuclear attack is Gideon Malick,  head of the World Security Council. I have an audio clip from a recent speech.”

“Great.” Karine turned to her radio. “Loki, are you there?”

“I’m here.” he said. “What do you need me to do?”

“I’ve got an audio clip from a guy named Gideon Malick. He’s the head of the World Security Council that authorized the attack. Listen to this and tell me if you can imitate his voice.”

Jarvis played the audio while Karine held down the button on the radio so Loki could hear.  After several seconds, she asked, “So, can you do it?”

“Easily,” he answered.

“OK, wait for my signal, then tell them to hold position until they receive further instructions. Are you ready?”

“Yes. Just say the word.”

Astrid turned to Loki, and he looked at her seriously. 

Karine turned to the screens. “Jarvis? How are we doing on the audio override.”

“We are ready.”

Karine hit a few more buttons, took a deep breath…”OK, now!”

Loki spoke into the radio. “This is Gideon Malick. Situation has changed. Hold your position and await further instruction.” He perfectly imitated the low tone and casual cadence he’d heard in the clip. Anyone who didn’t see where that voice was coming from could never tell the difference.

Karine held her breath, waiting for the response...then... “Copy that. Holding position and awaiting instruction.”

“YES!” Karine jumped and punched up at the air. “Oh my god...whew! Oh my god…” She ran her fingers back through her hair, heart pounding, hands shaking. She turned to her radio. “They’re holding position! We stopped the nukes!”

“We only delayed them…” Loki reminded her. “We need to ensure no more are coming.”

“The missiles aren’t fully armed until the jets launch them. Shoot the planes down. I’ll start figuring out a way to keep anything else from heading our way. We might NOT be totally fucked here.”

Astrid had to hold back a laugh. She liked this Valkyrie.

Loki’s face changed, and Astrid was thrilled to see that confident, sadistic grin once again. “With pleasure…”

Immediately, the mass of Chitauri forces flew past them and out over the water. Within seconds, Astrid saw the orange explosions in the distance.

Karine started hacking into every military mainframe she could think of, focusing on the countries with nuclear weapons. “Jarvis, how do we stop all these weapons? No matter what we do, they’re just going to keep coming unless...wait. Can we use S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database and surveillance to determine the physical location of the world leaders who can authorize nuclear attacks?”

“Analyzing.” Jarvis said, and he was quiet for a few moments. “It appears we can.”

“And can we cut all outbound communication from those locations and lock them inside the facilities?”

Jarvis paused, processing the question. “Yes.”

“How long will it take?”

Another pause. “It’s done.”

Karine stopped and blinked, surprised by the answer. “Wait, that’s it?”

“You have already successfully hacked the digital infrastructure of every country with nuclear powers.”

“I have?”

“Yes.  It was a simple matter of shutting down the communications array and activating the emergency security systems. Your code-breaking program is quite remarkable, as I said.”

“So...all the nukes are secure.”

“Indeed.”

Karine could hardly breathe. She had done it...she had saved the world. She turned to her radio and swallowed hard. “Valkyrie to Loki...we’re safe. The nuclear weapons are secure. We’re in the clear.”

For the first time in what felt like hours. Loki breathed.

 

Afterward, just as planned, Loki played the hero perfectly, leading victims out of the subways to safety and commanding his human soldiers to do everything they could to help. She, too, was surprised to see his look of genuine concern as he helped a child evacuate the subway; regardless of whether it was authentic or not, it was exceedingly convincing.

She walked up to him as he was talking to some soldiers, preparing to help evacuate the remaining people and start setting up refugee camps for the newly homeless.  _ Wow _ , thought Astrid.  _ You’re in your element. _

_ Quite, _ he thought back.  _ The only difference between a hero and a tyrant is presentation, after all. _

Astrid laughed quietly, ensuring no one saw it. She was still running on high adrenaline, and their connection let her feel his relief that their battle had been victorious. This was the beginning, the first day of their new empire.

_ What can I do to help? _

_ Tell the soldiers to keep an eye out for people who look like they’re taking charge, and give them the resources they need to help re-establish some order: food, blankets, shelters, the usual. As long as they have support, the community will start to pull itself back together. We can begin planning to rebuild more permanent structures tomorrow. _

_ Will do.  _

_ And call a transport...there’s work to do back at the base. I need a better understanding of where our resources are, and how we can subdue any threats before they become too serious. _

Astrid spoke into her radio, and within minutes a Jeep arrived. Astrid and Loki climbed in, and waved to the throngs of adoring people as they left.

“The military will try to attack again soon. I’ve already sent the Chitauri to take over all military and government complexes they find. By tonight, the world will have no military left that isn’t under my control. After that, I need to get a message out on every device available; Valkyrie is working on that now, but what I need help with is the message, what to say once I’m on. I sense that Midgardians won’t respond to the same style of speech I’m accustomed to in Asgard, and I could use a more...familiar tone.”

Astrid looked at him, still in his Asgardian battle armor. He looked as impressive as ever, but she could feel his nervousness. “What they will need is assurance that they are safe. They will be afraid, reactive. People don’t like change, even if it is for the better. It will take time for them to get used to the new world order, and in the meantime there will likely be rebellion around the globe.”

“I will handle that as it happens. I want them to know that the only people who should fear me are the ones that have ruined this world…” Loki scoffed. “Democracy, communism, capitalism,  _ nuclear weapons _ ...no wonder your people suffer. These broken systems serve no one but those running them.”

“How do you plan to deal with them?”

“For the ones who authorized the nuclear attack...I have something special in mind for them,” he growled. “For the others...well, the easy way is for them to pledge their loyalty to me and follow my orders. The hard way is to remove them by force.” Then he paused, and chuckled softly. “Not THAT hard.”

Still he seemed...off. Astrid has expected him to be celebratory once the battle had ended.

“Loki...what’s going on?” asked Astrid softly.

_ Not the way I pictured it... _ Loki thought, his face stern, as it was when he was locked in concentration.

Astrid wanted to push him, to ask him to explain it to her, but she stopped - he had just conquered New York City and was controlling the troops that were spreading across the world to complete his invasion. He was preparing to address seven billion people and tell them he was their new king. He was allowed to have things on his mind. They would talk when he was ready.

_ I’m here for you,  _ Astrid thought to him, and she started thinking about the speech he would give when he addressed his new subjects for the first time.


	18. Thunder

The drive back to the bunker was mostly silent, the sun slowly setting and splashing vibrant pinks and oranges across the sky. Loki and Astrid sat deep in thought, considering each next step with masterful analysis in seconds. Their minds connected as one by the stone, their thoughts and ideas swirling and intertwining with each other, they tried to come up with every possible outcome of every possible action they could take. Occasionally, Astrid would radio a message to the troops directing them to move resources to a particular area of the city, or asking for information about how the recovery effort proceeded.

Reports back indicated that people of New York were grateful to receive aid so quickly, but mistrust and confusion were still rampant within the refugee zones. It would be important to address their concerns soon, or there would be rebellion in the camps - all the more reason to complete the speech without hesitation.

At Astrid’s suggestion, Loki had sent the Chitauri out of the city, letting his human soldiers handle the recovery efforts and maintain security - having terrifying alien warriors standing sentry at the aid stations would cripple the positive impression they were aiming for. Instead, Loki monitored the Chitauri forces from New York as they took over base after base around the world, instructed to keep their brutality and violence directed at the humans in uniform, and guard the perimeters to keep any personnel from leaving. People on the bases who didn’t outright attack the Chitauri were led to holding areas where they would await the terms of surrender from their head officers. Loki had to appreciate how well trained these monsters were - Thanos obviously understood the importance of political balance as well; the Chitauri never once killed anyone they were not supposed to.

Soon, the Jeep rolled through the hidden entrance in the parking garage and into the wide open space of the bunker. The entire complex was abuzz, as everyone hurried to prepare the equipment and resources for transport to Stark Tower. Astrid felt their excitement before they exited the vehicle - the air was electric.

As the door opened and Loki stood outside of the Jeep, soldiers, scientists, and support staff stopped what they were doing and a strange silence fell over their immediate area. But it was only for a brief moment...then the room erupted in cheers, applauding and hooting. At first Loki looked surprised, almost defensive, but then...he laughed. People approached him to shake his hand, even occasionally outstretched for a high-five (it took him a moment to understand the gesture - it wasn’t familiar on Asgard). Astrid smiled and laughed with the troops for a while, but eventually broke away from Loki to go to the lab and discuss the effects of the nanobots with the troops. With one final look over her shoulder, she smiled at the God of Mischief, the blue fire in her eyes dancing in delight.

As Loki wound through the dark tunnels of the bunker, soldiers hurried around him, continuing their work; they looked so...happy. They joked and smiled as they went on their way - it was a vast change from the stressed and focused expressions they wore before the battle. It hadn’t occurred to Loki how his troops would react to a successful invasion, that they would have such high morale after the fight. His first instinct was to consider how he could use that to his advantage, but...a small smile crossed his lips. Not this time. He had led them into battle and they had returned victorious; he had proven that their hope and faith had been well placed. For now, perhaps, that was enough.

Loki reached the door of the holding cell and signaled to the guards to open it. As he peered inside the dark room, he saw a bulging silhouette sitting in a simple human chair, wrists and ankles bound by Asgardian chains and cuffs. Thor sat docile, his eyes dead and unfocused. His armor removed, he wore nothing more than a basic army-green uniform. Slowly, he looked up as Loki entered, waiting for instructions. It was strange to see his strong, powerful brother look so helpless.

Mjolnir has been put in a secure storage container prior to his captivity. Though the hammer could not be lifted directly, it could be carried in an inanimate vessel. Much in the same way that Thor could put Mjolnir down in an elevator and the elevator would still go up, a few people could lift and move the container with Mjolnir inside it. Loki didn’t know whether that hammer would ever be used again.

Loki checked to ensure the chains were properly secured, and that one of his medical staff had a sedative at the ready. When he was satisfied that the God of Thunder was fully restrained, Loki touched the scepter to his brother’s chest, and Thor’s eyes cleared. Loki felt their telepathic connection fade and disappear, and Thor lowered his head.

For a while, Thor simply sat where he was, breathing ragged, never looking up. Loki waited, his patience unshakable. After what felt like an hour, Thor spoke. 

“Loki…” he said, sounding on the verge of emotional collapse, “What have you done?”

“You know what I’ve done, brother.” Loki said quietly, as cold as possible, as solid and unmoving as the ice he felt flowing through his veins.

“I...killed Tony Stark. You MADE me kill Tony Stark…how could you? I’ve known you since we were children...I never thought you’d be capable of something like this.”

“That’s your problem, Thor. Always underestimating me.” Loki began to walk around his brother, pacing slowly. “When I strived for my own greatness, you were satisfied to keep me in your shadow. The Mighty Thor, with the power of Mjolnir, heir to the throne of Asgard. We were children together, yes, but we would never be equal. Unlike you,” he stopped and leaned over to Thor’s ear. “I had to earn my throne.”

Thor looked up at him, anger flaring in his eyes as he struggled to break free of his chains. “Loki, this is wrong. You will fail...”

“You sound just like father…” Loki spat. “So afraid of what I might do that you can’t even accept the possibility that I could succeed. No, brother. I will save this world. This is my kingdom now, and it’s people are my subjects. I will guide them, aid them, give them what they need to overcome their shortcomings and become the magnificent civilization I know they can be...”

His voice trailed off, and his eyes unfocused slightly as the image of Astrid swam through his thoughts, standing on the roof of Stark Tower, fire in her eyes, scepter in her hand, confident, ruthless...she was the queen he had always imagined - intelligent, fearless, unstoppable. The only thing he could have never expected was that she was human. Gloriously, ferociously, brutally human. 

“I have seen the potential of these people, brother,” Loki said, eyes focusing back on Thor. “And it is far greater than you could ever understand. I will show you and the rest of the universe what they can do.”

“No,” Thor said. Though he tried to have strength in his voice, he looked broken, vulnerable, scared. “Loki...you will destroy the world I love.”

Loki snarled, “The world you love?! You were BANISHED here for your rash actions after the coronation, deemed unworthy to rule, unworthy to carry the responsibility of leading OUR people! And it was only because you learned a modicum of humility - by MY actions, I’ll remind you - that you were redeemed. Perhaps we have both seen what makes them unique...but I don’t intend to leave them here to fend off the dangers of the universe alone.”

Thor just stared at him silently, judgmentally. Loki grinned. “You say you love this world, but this world is your prison. The only reason you even give a damn about this place is because of...oh, what’s her name? It’s on the tip of my tongue…”

“Jane…” Thor said, hoarsely.

“Ah yes...Jane.” Loki nearly mewed the word. “But, tell me, if you’re so in love with her, why have  you come all this way and not gone to see her? Why have you not tried to contact her in any way? Did you once consider how she would feel about your neglect? Thor...that is not love. That is convenience.”

“Stop it, Loki…” Thor growled. “You know not of what you speak.”

“Oh, don’t I?” Loki kneeled down in front of Thor, looking eye-to-eye with him. “Brother, I know more of love than you ever will. You claim to love this world, but you let it fall to ruin while galavanting around the universe seeking adventure. You claim to love me, but only as a sycophantic weakling that worships your every step, trying to be more like you despite the glaring truth that we are nothing alike. You claim to love this woman Jane, but you didn’t even bother to tell her you had returned to Earth - she wasn’t important enough for that.”

Loki sighed and smiled almost sadly, dropping his gaze whilst he let Thor process his words. Astrid’s blue eyes filled his mind, the warmth of his affection for her filling his heart. This love was real, this is what it meant to truly care for a person. It astonished him that this turn of events led Loki to be the one that understood love, and Thor did not.

Finally, Loki looked back up at Thor, his countenance serious. “These grand claims of love suit you ill, Thor.” he said. “Perhaps you should embrace your true nature, as I have. You are a brut; you solve your problems by hitting them; you lack foresight and an even temperament. You understand love only as the adoration others have for  _ you _ . But most of all…” Loki leaned even closer to the demigod. “You are a weak soul in a powerful shell.”

Loki waited for a reaction, for a response, but Thor remained silent, brooding. Loki stood and paced again.

“Jane has been wasting away waiting for your return, and now she knows you’re here and didn’t go to her. Can you imagine what that could do to a person? Someone who has given you their trust? It hurts...being lied to. Being told you’re one thing and then learning it’s all a fiction.” He stopped and turned his head toward Thor, just the hint of a sad smirk on his face. “And...I know she has a brother. Did you know that?”

Loki opened the door of the cell, and Steven entered the room, glaring at Thor.

“I also know,” he said, “that he has been eager to make you answer for your indiscretions.” Loki bent down again in front of him, bringing their faces close. “These are the consequences of your actions, Thor. I will not let your carelessness hurt the people of this planet any longer. This world is under MY protection now.”

With that, he stood and made for  the door, leaning over to Steven and speaking quietly in his ear. “Do what you like with him.”

Loki looked back over his shoulder at the incapacitated god, and with one final smirk, he snapped his fingers. A muzzle materialized over Thor’s mouth, much to the god’s surprise and dismay. He let out a muffled moan that simmered with desperation and disbelief, and as Loki walked away, the door closed behind him.

Loki knew that Steven wouldn’t be able to kill Thor, but it certainly wouldn’t be a pleasant experience, especially with the nanobots enhancing Foster’s strength. And now Loki would have an even more devoted follower, another human to persuade his race to kneel before their new king. 

The sounds of Foster beating the God of Thunder echoed through the cavernous halls of the bunker. Loki smiled at the sound; the poetic justice of the moment was so utterly...satisfying.

 

Hours passed, and Steven didn’t seem to fatigue in the slightest. Blow after blow landed upon Thor, bloodying him, bruising him. breaking him. He could not defend himself with his body or with his words. Eventually reality began to blur, time became irrelevant. The only thing he could feel was pain, and his only thoughts were on what Loki had said to him.

_ Brother, I know more of love than you ever will. _

Had he not lived for love? For good? 

_ Perhaps you should embrace your true nature, as I have. _

His true nature was a hero, a defender of the defenseless, a bastion of hope...wasn’t it?

_ You are a weak soul in a powerful shell. _

A feeling that he had only ever felt at the edges of his mind began to seep up from the depths of his psyche. It started as a fire in his gut, then spread into his chest, into his throat, then finally up to his head. Rage. Hatred. Fury the likes of which he had never imagined. His breathing became ragged, his muscles swelled, he groaned and flexed and pulled against his chains…

Then Steven hit him in the face again.

The blow caused the fury to subside, but it did not dissipate. It remained, pooled within him, and it began to infect his every thought.

His mind began to crack, slowly, piece by piece, chipping off and disintegrating into a darkness he had never known existed as the blows continued and Loki’s words spun in his thoughts. He had lived to be the ideal hero, fighting great battles and emerging victorious, adored by all his people, loved by his parents, supported by his friends...but without them? Here, alone, bound and defenseless, he could see for the first time that without them, he had nothing. Without them...he WAS nothing.

Jane.

Another blow - from her brother, exacting revenge for what he had done to her. She would never love him again.

Odin.

Another blow. He had tried to live up to the legacy his father had imprinted into him. He hadn’t wanted the throne because he had always assumed it would be an option for him later...but after this failure to stop Loki...the throne of Asgard would never be his.

Loki.

The rage burned darker in him than it ever had before. Tears began streaming from his eyes and disappeared into the muzzle below his cheeks. Loki...his brother, his friend...had taken everything from him. He had taken his body and made him murder Tony Stark. He had invaded and conquered the world that he had sworn to protect, just to spite him. He had defeated him using trickery and backstabbing - coward’s tools.

His poisonous dreams for power, his manipulative schemes, his meddling with abilities that were far beyond his control.  _ And now he lectures me on love and pain… _

The image of the blond woman from Stark Tower flashed into his mind. She had shot him...with Loki’s scepter. She had thrown the scepter to Loki and allowed him to take over his mind. She had stopped the Hulk, and had persuaded Banner to join their forces as expertly as Loki would have done himself. And the way Loki had looked at her…

As Steven continued to batter the helpless god, the darkness within Thor continued to grow, infiltrating every part of his mind, turning his thoughts to destruction, to damage...to revenge.

 

Several hours later, Loki approached the guarded cell, and met Foster at the door.

“How is he?” Loki asked seriously.

Steven chuckled darkly, still rubbing his bloodied knuckles with a satisfied grin on his face. “He has been thoroughly...reminded...to leave Jane alone. I spoke with her just a bit ago - obviously, she knows what happened in New York and what’s happening around the world, but she’s still in some shock, very concerned about Dr. Selvig. I told her about Thor. She’s upset, but I know she’ll come around eventually. I’m just happy she can move on from HIM, and leave that mistake behind, start to heal.”

Loki smiled. “Excellent,” he said. “Next time you speak with her, please let her know she is welcome to visit anytime.”

Loki patted him on the shoulder as he opened the door to Thor’s cell. The sight inside was exhilarating. Thor was thoroughly beaten, slumping in the chair. His chains had rubbed red sores where it met his bare skin, and his face was bruised and bloodied, his eyes blackened.  He didn’t move as Loki entered the cell.

“Oooh, looking a bit worse for wear, aren’t we?” Loki chimed as he walked into the cell, followed by two soldiers carrying the tesseract in a cylindrical holder. “I hope that will teach you a lesson on how to treat women in the future.”

Thor let out a deep, guttural growl that surprised even Loki. It was a primal sound, a slurry of rage and hate, oozing with resentment. Had he become this broken in such a short time? Loki had been looking forward to seeing how Thor had fared, but this sight...well, he just looked pathetic.

These few hours were nothing compared to what Loki had endured when Thanos found him. Weeks and months of agony from Thanos’ minions - heat torture, insanity, isolation, excruciating anguish - he had been broken time and time again, undone layer by layer; and at each new level of despair, he glimpsed a revelation to parts of himself that even he hadn’t known. Strangely, he started to enjoy the pain; like an astringent peeling away paint, it uncovered a new and unknown parts of him, illuminated his true intentions...so similar to what Astrid experienced when he used the stone on her. The irony was not lost on him.

What all that suffering revealed - to himself and to Thanos - was his desperation for acceptance; to be seen as equal to his brother, just as strong and as capable, in the eyes of the father that only saw him as weak and different; to prove himself with a kingdom of his own. Once Thanos understood Loki’s true nature, he’d offered him Midgard - a chance to be seen as a legitimate ruler by Odin, and to strike at the heart of his perfect brother. All Loki had to do was give Thanos the tesseract. It was a ruthless bargain, but they both stood to achieve what they wanted if the plan was a success.

Watching his brother sit defeated in the cell, Loki had a surprising realization: Thor had never lost. He had never left battle unvictorious, not even on Jotunheim during the fight that ultimately sent him here, to Earth. Had never been captured by his enemy, never been left without a means of escape or someone coming to save him. For all his strength and bravado, Thor had never known what it was like to be helpless, completely at the mercy of another’s whims. His self-worth was tied to his victories, and without those, he was empty. Loki wondered if Thor had come to that realization while Foster was beating him.

He almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

“Come brother, there’s someone we need to see,” Loki chuckled. The muzzle over Thor’s mouth disappeared, and the soldiers behind Loki brought the tesseract closer.


	19. Home

“I’m not going anywhere with you…” Thor growled, refusing to make eye contact. Though the muzzle was gone, his arms and legs were still bound by the Asgardian manacles.

“You don’t have much of a choice,” Loki smirked. “It’s time to pay Father a visit.”

Thor looked up slowly, wincing in pain through his swollen gaze. “Why?”

“To ensure he doesn’t get any ideas about interfering.” Loki said as he thrust the handle of the tesseract container toward Thor. “Besides, I’m sure he’d love to see you.”

Thor just glared at him, refusing to move. Loki cocked his head to the side slightly and smiled, like a bemused parent watching a child throw a ridiculous and useless tantrum. “Suit yourself,” he said, and he touched the scepter to Thor’s chest.

 

Odin paced nervously in his quarters, holding his hands so tightly in front of him that his knuckles turned white. He had been following the conflict on Midgard closely since sending Thor there to stop Loki. With the bifrost destroyed, Thor was his only hope to stop Loki’s plans...and he had failed. Lines of worry traced themselves across his ancient face as his troubled steps echoed through the chamber. Nearby, Frigga sat patiently, watching her husband with the gentle grace that she had perfected as his queen. She knew him too well to interrupt his thoughts; when he wanted her counsel, he would ask.

With a heavy sigh, Odin stopped pacing and placed his hand on the large golden bed, resting some of his weight on it. He felt the strain behind his eyes and the tension in his jaw. He honestly did not know how to help Midgard in time without the bifrost. “Frigga,” he said, his voice weaker than usual. “We have unleashed a monster on the universe, and now we cannot contain him.”

Frigga stood and walked to him, putting a hand softly on his back. “That  _ monster  _ is your son, Odin. And mine.” she said.

“How did Thor and Loki become so different?” Odin asked, exasperated. “We raised them to be great leaders and warriors, to protect the innocent, and fight for good. But Loki...no matter what I did, he never seemed to absorb the lessons I tried to teach him, he would just sit down and... _ read _ .” The word was tinged with the slightest hint of disgust. “I don’t see how this could have happened, how Loki could have become so...hostile.”

“Oh, Odin, my love,” Frigga sighed as she took a step away from him. “Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.” Her voice was uncharacteristically flat; it was how she sounded when she disagreed with him but knew her place was not to outright contradict him; Odin was intimately familiar with that tone.

He turned to her, somewhat irritated by the insinuation, but he knew better than to disregard her insights. “Say what you mean...” he said.

Frigga gave him a half-smile, pausing momentarily to gather her thoughts. “Loki has been through much, at your hand; he has endured many trials, and great heartbreak, but has never seen you acknowledge his suffering. You put your sons in competitions of strength and combat, where Thor had the obvious advantage; then, when Loki failed, you blamed his defeat on his own lack of ability or tenacity. I would see him crying so often after these challenges, and he would tell me didn’t understand what he was doing wrong, or ask why he could never seem to measure up to Thor in your eyes. And so to escape his desperation, he focused on his intellect and magic - he learned to outsmart his adversaries rather than overpower them. And still, you would not recognize his hard work, or his talent. While it broke my heart not to share your secret...it pained me even more to see you refusing him the same love as your own flesh and blood, simply because you knew what he was.”

Odin growled. “No,” he said. “Regardless of that, I never wanted him to feel different from other Asgardians, I wanted him to feel like he belonged, like these were  _ his  _ people. Then, when the time came for him to learn the truth-”

“IF the time came for him to learn the truth...” Frigga interrupted.

Odin stopped, his single eye glaring at his queen. “It was never my intention for this to happen.”

“Of course it wasn’t.” Frigga said kindly, but firmly. “But could you not foresee the repercussions of your choice? Of how he would react when he came to know of his heritage, especially if that information didn’t come from you? Odin, your lack of empathy for Loki shaped the future you see today; he has ALWAYS felt different, but he could never understand why. Now he knows the truth, and he is lashing out.”

Odin stared at his wife in silence; few would speak to the All-father with such candor. But Loki was her son - the man she had raised from infancy, and had trained in magic when Odin refused to think of him as anything more than a failed warrior. He was in her heart, as much a son to her as any child she bore from her womb. And so, with graceful fortitude, she said what she had dared not say for so many years.

“You should have been honest with him from the beginning.”

Odin’s closed his eye as the painful truth was spoken, his breath caught in his throat. The nagging thought that had been with him for so long had finally been voiced. He knew she was right; he’d always known she was right. Centuries of regret washed over him, and he slouched under the weight of it, his gaze turned downward. “We can’t let this be the path he takes, Frigga. We must do something.”

“WE cannot dictate his actions now, Odin. He is forging his OWN path. As violent and unpredictable as that may be, it is the only way for him to understand his place in the universe...and show you he is a worthy son.” Frigga placed her hand on his back, a comforting and empathetic gesture that reminded Odin they were not on opposing sides of this issue. “The path that we set for him all those years ago - the path he believed he was supposed to follow - it was never  _ truly  _ meant for him. But he will find his way. And I hope, someday, our family will be as it once was.”

Suddenly, there was a crack of energy in the middle of the room. Odin and Frigga spun around to cover their eyes from the blinding light, and when it subsided, there stood Loki and Thor, each holding one side of the tesseract container.

“Loki! Thor!” Frigga cried with excitement. She ran to them, hugging them both at the same time.  A small smile crossed Loki’s face as he closed his eyes and returned the embrace, taking in the heavenly, familiar scent of her hair as his cheek pressed to the top of her head. She released them and smiled at Loki, but soon turned her attention to Thor when she noticed his strange clothing, the chains and cuffs, and his vacant stare.

“Thor?” she said quietly, and reached up to touch his battered face. Thor pleaded in Loki’s head to let him at least hug their mother, begging him to release his body so he could tell her he was alright. Loki ignored his cries and stepped away from the two of them, letting Thor hold the tesseract as he turned his gaze to Odin.

“Father,” Loki said, a coldness washing over him as faced the protector of the Nine Realms. He held the scepter tightly; his heart pounded, and he felt a tremble in his hands, but he had not come all this way and been through so much to let his nerves ruin everything now. He stood his ground, eyes confidently locked on Odin.

Frigga continued to fret over Thor, holding his face in her hands, looking at the injuries he had sustained, but she paid no less attention to the interaction between her son and her husband.

“Loki,” Odin fairly growled the name, looking between his sons. He stood silent, waiting for what his adopted child had to say.

Loki straightened and he inhaled deeply, keeping his countenance neutral and determined. “I’ve come to broker a treaty in regards to the rulership of Midgard.”

“It does not belong to you,” Odin scowled. “You took that world by force,”

“As you took over the Nine Realms by force, and they have belonged to you for as long as anyone can remember.” Loki retorted. “I had hoped you would be proud of me, finally following in your footsteps.”

Odin’s eye narrowed, and Loki visibly tensed, ready to make Thor intervene if it became necessary. But the All-father stopped, and looked to his first born. A flash of concern crossed his face before he turned back to Loki, as stoic as ever.

“What have you done to him?” Odin asked sharply.

Loki held up the scepter. “Made him docile, with this, He’s not gone, but he IS mine to control, for as long as necessary.”

“And where did you get that?”

Loki chose his next words carefully. “From a patron; a powerful being whose interests align with mine, and who has asked me to negotiate on their behalf, though they made it clear I should keep their identity confidential. They have no quarrel with you, Odin, but they do wish to have an ally maintaining order in Midgard to ensure its successful advancement. I intend to provide that guidance, and I’ve already established a base of support from humans who see my arrival as the beginning of a new age of prosperity.”

“And why didn’t this...PATRON of yours...lead the invasion themselves?” asked Odin.

“To avoid conflict with you, All-father.”

Odin raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“The Nine Realms are under your protection,” Loki began, “And as such, they are under the protection of the Asgardian royal family, of which I am a part, unless my recently revealed heritage has negated that relationship.” Loki stole a chilled glance at Frigga. “Mother?” he lilted. “Would you still consider me your son?”

Frigga’s heart sank as she turned to look at him, the conflict between her motherly and political instincts tearing at her. Tears begin to well in her eyes as she carefully considered her answer, but before she could speak, Odin drew Loki’s attention back. “Her opinion on that matter is irrelevant in this negotiation. But assuming your status as a member of this family remains in tact, what does this mean for Midgard and for your patron?”

Loki turned back to face Odin. “What that means is this isn’t a conquest of a protected realm, it is a succession. Is it not common for younger siblings to inherit smaller kingdoms, while the oldest is given the responsibility of ruling in your stead? I know it has been quite some time since this formality has been considered, but I believe you’ll find that there is precedence.”

“And what will happen to the tesseract and the scepter?”

“They will be as secure with my patron as they would be in the vaults of Asgard.”

“Unacceptable.” Odin scoffed. “I cannot allow such powerful items to be in the hands of an unknown keeper. They must stay here.”

“Unfortunately, Odin, my patron’s kingdom is outside the jurisdiction of the Nine Realms, and if you tried to take them from me, it would be cause for war - we both know how much you don’t want another war.” Loki lowered his gaze in an almost sycophantic way, and Odin glared at him. Loki had anticipated that Odin would insist the items remain in Asgard, and knew exactly how to parry it. Admittedly, Odin was just the slightest bit impressed - it’s the same thing he would have done in that position.

“Also, I intend to keep Thor with me on Midgard, as an assurance that the Asgardian forces will not invade,” Loki continued. “He will be unharmed, so long as he minds his manners, and I’ll happily return him to you once the peace between us has been established thoroughly enough that I no longer feel the need for a guarantee.”

Odin stood quietly, considering his options. His adopted son had grown much. He was so cunning, so prepared, so eager to prove himself...suddenly what Frigga said earlier rang in his mind.

_ Loki has been through much, at your hand.... _

_ Your lack of empathy for Loki shaped the future you see today. _

_ WE cannot dictate his actions now, Odin. He is forging his OWN path. _

Loki may not have been the fiercest warrior or a master of the battlefield, but when it came to political strategy and negotiation, he was proving himself exceedingly skilled. He had covered all his bases, had backups upon backups, and only approached Odin with his expectations once he had every piece in place. Odin was uneasy about not knowing the identity of this patron, but he understood why Loki had chosen this path. And he would never would have made a bargain with this patron unless he was sure it would be airtight and benefit him in the long run. 

The thought also crossed his mind of the consequences if he refused, if he took back Midgard by force, and imprisoned Loki as a war criminal. What would become of Thor? And would Frigga ever forgive him?

Odin looked at his first born and his wife - Thor unresponsive, Frigga holding him gently, her worried gaze breaking Odin’s heart. His family, torn apart, splintered by his unwillingness to understand his…

Son.

Odin sighed. Loki WAS his son, would always BE his son; he could not deny that. Frost Giant or not, this was the boy he had raised. His treatment of Loki in the past could not be amended, but perhaps their relationship could be salvaged in the future; not as warriors, but as rulers. Finally, he had an idea of how he and his youngest could begin to see each other anew.

After a long pause, Odin spoke. “Your terms are acceptable, but I have a condition.”

“And that is…”

“Allow your brother his free will. Only then will I agree to sanction your rule of Midgard.”

For a moment, there was just a brief flash of surprise that crossed Loki’s face before the apprehensive neutrality returned. “I have your word?” Loki confirmed.

“You have my word.” Odin responded. “Do I have yours?”

Loki’s mind raced - he hadn’t expected this to go so easily. He had expected Odin to rage and demand that Loki free Earth and return to Asgard immediately. Instead, he was getting exactly what he wanted...would his own doubt ruin this victory? He quickly tried to think of every possible angle where this would not work in his favor. But he found none.

“You...do.” Loki said slowly.

“Then release him now, please.” Odin insisted.

Loki closed his eyes and felt Thor’s consciousness leave his mind. Thor blinked several times, then groaned and stumbled as he regained control of his body. Frigga held her first born, tears falling gently down her cheeks, and he pulled her close, embracing her gently.

“Are you alright?’ she asked softly.

“I’m fine, mother,” Thor replied, but his furious glare never left Loki.

For a moment, Loki couldn’t look away...there was a new viciousness in Thor that he’d never seen. But before he could thoroughly process it, Odin put a strong hand on his shoulder. Loki looked up at the All-father.

“Midgard is a special realm,” he said. “It will require a balanced but firm hand to bring about its potential. Lead it well, Loki. And should you ever find yourself with unanswerable questions...I will be here to consult you.”

Loki was unable to hide the astonishment and disbelief he felt. He nodded solemnly.

“But remember this, Loki Odinson,” Odin said sternly, “Our truce is ended if Thor’s mind does not remain free; should you control him again, I will send my army. Midgard will again be under my rule...and you will be in the dungeons of Asgard for breaking our treaty. Is that clear?”

The look in Thor’s eyes haunted Loki as he listened to Odin’s demand, but what else could he do?

“You have my word.” Loki said. It was a small price to pay for autonomy, and he had little doubt he could manage to keep Thor under control.

“Then may your reign be prosperous and long lived, my son.” And Odin smiled. It took Loki by surprise - Odin smiled so rarely, and Loki couldn’t recall if there had ever been a smile for him.

Frigga stood, leading Thor to his father’s side, and hugged her family, finally together again after so long. Loki reveled in the embrace; Odin respected him enough to give him this chance, his family finally, truly accepted him…

Then he looked at Thor again, the murderous, piercing stare still locked on him. Loki’s breath caught in his throat...what had happened to his brother? Perhaps there was more danger in Odin’s condition than he had realized...

As they separated, Loki and Frigga stayed to talk, and Odin took Thor aside.

“Thor, I want you to use your time on Midgard to observe how your brother manages this kingdom. Loki has earned his chance to govern, and you would do well to learn what you can from how he rules his people.”

Thor looked at Odin incredulously, rage brimming. He shot back in a hushed voice, “Father, are you mad? Have you have seen what he has done? He murdered hundreds, he used that scepter to make me murder FOR him! Father, he is manipulating everyone! You think his intentions to rule Midgard are pure? He will bring it to ruin! He will bring the whole UNIVERSE to ruin!”

Odin looked at Thor with some surprise - he had always been the one to give Loki the benefit of the doubt, no matter what they fought over. But...it dawned on him slowly. For the first time, Thor was jealous of Loki. Resolutely, his own experiences conquering the Nine Realms replaying in his mind, Odin responded. “Our family wields great power, Thor. Loki now has his a chance to test what that power means, and how it affects the course of history. I believed that someday you would understand that as well, but it seemed your only concern was your strength in battle. I hope you can put aside your anger and begin to see what it truly means to be king...before I decide to which son I leave my throne.”

The thinly-veiled threat made Thor’s eyes go wide with fury. Was this actually happening? Odin was putting them in direct competition for the rule of Asgard? And Loki had every conceivable advantage! He was about to shout back, to insist that this is why Odin was an old man and a fool, but he held his tongue. There would be no use in arguing with the All-father over this now. He would bide his time. He would make Loki pay when he least expected it.

Frigga hugged Loki tightly, thrilled to have her wayward son back in her arms. “You have grown so much, Loki. I’m eager to see what you do on Midgard - it seems the perfect place for you to learn what it means to be a king.”

“I will do my best, Mother. My time on Earth has been...enlightening...” Loki’s mind began to wander to Astrid again...

As his voice trailed off, Frigga’s eyes widened at the expression she saw on his face. She almost laughed - BOTH her sons had softspots for Midgardians…

“So...what’s her name?”

Loki almost choked, wrenched out of his amorous daydream, and he stared at her in shock. But seeing her knowing grin, he surrendered to the implication.

“Astrid,” he said softly, unable to resist the smile that formed as he said her name. “It’s been just a few days, but I feel like she knows me better than anyone...except you, of course.”

Frigga beamed - it filled her heart to see her son had found a connection with someone, even if she wasn’t Asgardian. But then again, neither was he. “Well, I look forward to meeting her someday.”

“As do I. I believe...she will make a wonderful queen.”

This time is was Frigga’s turn to choke back her surprise. “Your...queen? Don’t you think that’s a bit hasty?”

Loki laughed. “I don’t know what to think...for the first time, I’m not planning every interaction, not concerning myself with where we will be in a month or a year or a decade...or longer. But she has proven to be a fierce ally, and the most determined creature I’ve ever met. The time I spend with her is...timeless. I’ve never felt this way before.”

Though she had her concerns, she kept them to herself. Frigga simply smiled and hugged her son yet again. When he wanted her counsel, he would ask.

Odin walked over to Frigga and put his arm around her shoulders, standing tall. “Well, if these negotiations are ended, I daresay it would be time for you to leave my bed quarters, Ruler of Earth.” Loki and Thor each took a side of the tesseract, and Loki gave the smallest of bows to the All-father. The hint of a smile was all that divulged his pounding heart and his swelling pride. With one final nod, he twisted the tesseract container. The same crack of energy exploded from their position, and instantly Loki and Thor were gone.

“Let him forge his own path,” Odin said. “Let him discover what it means to rule.”

Frigga smiled, and she looked at him with an admiration that he hadn’t seen in years.


	20. Queen

Back in the lab, Astrid had been looking over the analytics of the nanobot enhancement program and speaking with soldiers about their experiences. As the numbers and graphs scrolled across the screen, Astrid couldn’t help but smile to herself - everything had worked just as they’d hoped, the bots had done exactly as they were supposed to do. The soldiers were healthy, there were no obvious side effects...it was perfect. Karine would have been so happy.

Astrid sighed; she wished Karine were there to celebrate with her - it had been HER coding that had made this possible. But Karine had chosen her side, and Astrid had chosen hers. Maybe, someday, they would reconcile, and they could celebrate this victory then. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on that. There was still so much more work to do. Astrid pushed it out of her mind and finished the report, then sent the data to the main computer.

Right as she was about to leave the lab and start supervising the team to move her equipment to Stark Tower, her phone vibrated. She grabbed it and almost choked when she saw the caller ID. Instantly she accepted the call.

“MOM!?”

“ASTRID! Oh thank god. Your father and I have been worried sick! We’ve been trying to get a hold of you for days!”

“You...have?”

“Haven’t you gotten my messages? My texts?”

“N...no…” Astrid was awash with confusion. “I haven’t gotten anything. Must have bad cell service...” Even as she said it, she knew it didn’t make any sense. Why wouldn’t she have gotten any calls before now?

“We saw what happened in Stuttgart, at the gala. I kept waiting to hear from you, and when you didn’t call… The University gave me your research advisor’s number...Nicolaus, I think? He said you were home safe on Sunday, but didn’t know where you were on Monday, just that you were taking some time off because of the incident. And Karine wasn’t answering her phone either...oh for Pete’s sake, you don’t know how happy I am to hear your voice!” Her mother’s familiar midwestern drawl tore at Astrid’s heart. Memories of Madison, Wisconsin flashed through her mind...her hometown...her home. It had been a lifetime since she’d been there.

“Yes...yes Mom, I was there. I’m OK. So is Karine…” her voice trailed off. Astrid looked around her, and caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror on the wall - the outfit, the eyes. If her mother had been there, she wouldn’t have even recognized her. How on Earth could she explain this…?

“Did you see the footage of what happened in New York?! Can you believe this, Astrid...ALIENS! The news is non-stop, people are panicking. Apparently they’re spreading across the world and taking over military bases, making sure that they control the nuclear weapons...Fort McCoy got taken over by those THINGS! They’re holding everyone on the base hostage. Karen Mackey’s son Anthony is there - you remember Anthony, from third grade? Well Karen is just worried sick. They don’t know what’s going to happen. Apparently the aliens are waiting for orders from the leader of the invasion, and they just shoot anyone who tries to resist...Oh I just don’t know WHAT’S going to happen…it’s just...it’s just too much...I’ve never seen anything like this...”

“Yea...yea, it’s a lot…” Astrid closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, trying to calm her nerves. She grabbed her lab coat off the back of a nearby chair and pulled in on, then saw herself in the reflection...she looked ridiculous, with the battle suit underneath. But at least a little more like the person she remembered being... “Mom, are you and Dad OK? Is everyone OK at the University?”

“We’re fine - we haven’t had any activity here other than on the military base. Oh, and you know your dad, always the level head. He’s doing his best to keep things moving along in the stem cell lab. He’ll keep everything as calm as possible until there’s aliens outside the door!” Her mom let out a nervous giggle. “But I can’t possibly imagine those aliens would have any interest in his work. Or yours! I mean, why would they need a cure for neurological disorders? Do they even have neurons?” She laughed again, a little too forcefully. It pained Astrid to hear her mom so stressed.

Then her mom took a deep, relieved breath. “I’m just so glad to finally hear from you. Thank God you’re in Heidelberg and nowhere NEAR New York!”

Astrid closed her eyes tightly. She wasn’t ready to tell her, not yet; her parents would never understand what had happened to her. There were none of the usual “warning signs,” no gradual change, no indication that this would be the path she would take. She had changed literally overnight, and there was no going back, no way to alter what she had done, or HOW she had done it.

Everything had happened so, so fast. Stuttgart was last Saturday, and now it was Wednesday afternoon. The invasion was mere hours ago, but it felt like a lifetime. And now it was time for the fallout, the rebuilding. The battle had been the catalyst, but the future was still unformed, unknown. She was burdened with the glorious purpose of helping build a new worldwide monarchy for an alien god-king. From scratch. Apart from all her friends and family...at least for the moment.

Astrid still hoped there was a way for her old life and her new to co-exist...somehow. Her old life was her foundation - all the lessons she’d learned, all the people who had supported her and helped her succeed. But everything was different now, and she knew it would never -  _ could _ never - be the same. She had already given up so much: her career, her life, her body, Karine. And now this. To cut ties with her parents, her home...it made her sick to her stomach.

They would see her on the news, fighting in New York, standing next to Loki on top of Stark Tower. She would be next to Loki when he gave his speech, as his second-in-command. Even if they didn’t recognize her at first...someone would. And then it would be all over. As much as she knew it would hurt to tell her mom about what she’d done...it would be worse if she didn’t tell her before that.

Astrid took a deep breath.

“Mom. I’m in New York.”

There was no response. All Astrid could hear was her soft breathing on the other end of the line. Her mother didn’t say a word, for what felt like minutes, Astrid remained silent, chest tight, until her mother’s voice came through more quietly and afraid than she’d ever heard it. “Astrid…why…are you in New York?”

“Because...I…” Her throat closed. She couldn’t get the words to come out of her mouth. A terrible panic began to rise in her chest...

“Astrid?” her mother said, more urgently.

Tears streamed down Astrid’s cheeks. “I...um...a lot of things have changed, in the past few days...I’m ok, I’m not hurt, but I’m--”

“What’s going on?” Her mother’s abject fear broke Astrid’s heart even further. “Were you kidnapped? Did they take you?”

“No, no, Mom. I...joined them.”

“WHAT?!”  With that one word, every reason she’d had to follow Loki seemed to evaporate. “Why?” her mother pleaded.

Astrid tried to keep her voice steady. “The man in the helmet...from Stuttgart, Loki...I met him that night, at the gala. We...um…” She searched her mind desperately for the right way to explain. “When we met, he...he changed something in me. Um, I mean, not changed, more like...awakened...something...I guess. Something that was already inside me. But it stayed with me - HE stayed with me. He showed me things, made me see things differently, and now...nothing’s the same. I’M not the same.”

“Astrid, honey…” her mom’s voice shook as she spoke. “Look, you’re not well, you’re not safe, you need to come home. You need to get out of there right now.”

“I can’t, Mom. I need to stay here - I’m making a difference, a BIG difference, I’m a part of this now. I’m making the world a better pl--”

“ASTRID!” Her mother screamed into the phone, cutting her off. Her mother had never sounded so terrified. Astrid’s heart pounded furiously. “Astrid, something’s wrong. You need to LEAVE that place. You don’t know what they’re going to do to you...Astrid, they’re ALIENS!”

“I...I know…” The panic began to take over. She dropped the phone on the counter, her breathing haggard, tears welling in her eyes. She took another look at herself in the mirror - a terrified girl wearing a baggy lab coat over black leather armor, eyes glowing an unnatural blue, wide and full of fear. 

What had she done? Who WAS that? She didn’t want to lose her family. She wanted to go back. Her mom was right...this was crazy. SHE was crazy...she needed to go home, she needed to get out and--

_ ENOUGH! _

Astrid instantly collapsed and gasped sharply as a powerful explosion of the dark fire shot through her body with punishing intensity. Astrid’s own voice detonated in her mind, and shook through her with furious rage. The fire ignited inside her, burned her, incinerated her panic with excruciating flames, scorched her entire body. Astrid muffled her tormented cries, desperate to keep her mother from hearing her.

In her moment of doubt, she had forgotten the lesson she had learned when she had willingly connected with Loki using the stone. That fear, that resistance to the life she had chosen...THAT was her undoing. And the fire would not let weakness exist within her. If she let her fear control her while she was connected to the stone, it would destroy her from the inside out.

_ Let go... _ she thought to herself, feeling the swirling energy of the dark fire begin to weave itself back into her mind.  _ No going back. You chose this. You CHOSE this. _

In one deep breath, her hands stopped shaking, her nerves calmed. The desire to hurt, the rage, the focused determination - it all came back, clearer and more dominant than ever. She would do whatever she needed to do to get what she wanted. Even if it meant losing her parents.

She opened her eyes, and the blue fire glowed bright. Looking back in the mirror, she saw her reflection: the power, the fearlessness, the ruthlessness. Loki’s queen.

“Astrid?” Her mother’s voice came through the speaker of the phone. It sounded so small, all of the sudden, so distant. Astrid lifted the phone to her ear and cleared her throat softly.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I know this is a lot, and I can’t blame you for being scared. But things have changed. I can’t go back to being the person I was before. I’m in this, all the way.”

There was a dense silence on the other end of the line before her mother spoke again. Astrid could hear her shaky breathing. “What happened to you?” she asked, barely more than a whisper.

“A lot.” Astrid said sharply. Her voice was colder than her mother had ever heard it. “I’ve made my choice. And you need to accept that.”

“Astrid…?”

“I need to go, Mom” she said. “You should know, you’re going to see me in the news...very soon. And then you’ll see what I’m talking about. Don't be scared; everything will be OK.”

She could hear her mother weeping quietly, but she no longer felt the utter heartbreak and panic that had incapacitated her before. Instead, she felt a sense of steadfast resolve. She would prove to her family - to  _ everyone _ \- that everything she had done, everything she WAS doing, would be worth it.

“Despite what you might see or hear, don’t ever doubt that I love you, Mom. I promise, I will come home, I’ll show you and Dad that I’m OK - better than ever. The world is changing, and I’m a part of it. I hope, someday, you’ll be proud of me for it.”

“Astrid..” her mother’s voice was so weak, so hurt. Someday, she would understand. She’d have to...

“I love you, Mom. We’ll talk soon.”

And with that, Astrid ended the call. Another sacrifice, another loved one betrayed and abandoned, another tether to her old life broken.

In the silence of the laboratory, she could still hear the excited movement and laughter through the bunker as everyone continued their preparations for the move. It was such a stark contrast to how she felt, her own conflicted emotions muting the noise to a dull hum in the background. She stood alone, staring at herself in the mirror; now the lab coat looked pathetic and strange. Was that all she was? A researcher, pushing the boundaries of modern science, but with no idea of what to do with her discoveries...assuming that those above her would put it to “good use”? Naive.

Now she had the brains AND the power. SHE decided how her discoveries were used...and she used them to bring about the change she wanted to see in the world. She used them for the good of humanity. She used them for Loki.

Her reflection told her everything - her hair flowing over the band across her forehead, the beautiful emerald choker on her throat, the tight battle armor, the glowing blue eyes - her destiny had shifted course and  _ made _ her someone new. She had become the person she needed to be to bring about the fall of the old world order, and create something better. She had become the “second her.” Fierce, unstoppable, uninhibited, capable in ways she couldn’t have imagined before meeting Loki.

And Loki...he had unlocked her, freed her from the confines of her own hesitance. She had been smart, but weak, scared, unable to stand up for herself. He had given her that first small taste of the darkness that consumed him, and once she felt the fire - the rage, the confidence, the focus - she had to feel it again, to experience what the newfound freedom could bring her. 

He was chaotic, destructive, vengeful, spiraling out of control and believing he could only be fulfilled by conquest. And she had given him faith, trust - for the first time in his life, someone was honestly on his side; it was the first time he’d felt undisputed empathy.

Together, their gravities pulled them into a balanced orbit: he strengthened her, and she softened him. 

The madness of how it all came to be - starting with a random act of violence, that led to an awakening, that led to a desperate need for understanding, that led to a connection...that led to war and murder and victory. Nothing about it was good, or selfless, or noble. But it was true, truer and more real than anything in her life before now.

Maybe it was wrong, but she  _ could not  _ lose this. It was important, it was world-changing, and everything in her said this was where she was meant to be. She wanted to save the world, more than anything, and now she was actually in a position to do that.

This person she had become - this person who could make a difference - was a terrible person; it took ruthlessness and cold calculation, detachment, lies. But if she wanted to wield this power, she had to embrace it, had to improve in it. She had to surround herself with those who would see her as a strong leader in this role - the soldiers, the media, the politicians, the citizens of the world. She had to see  _ herself _ as the queen she was trying to be. Only then would she survive this.

Astrid sighed, and closed her eyes softly. A calm came over her, an acceptance. That was it.

Then...there was a spark, a pulse of joy that she felt from a distance, that grew into a powerful happiness. She opened her eyes, and the joy spread through her like warm hot chocolate. But that emotion wasn’t coming from her. Loki had returned.

And the reception on her phone dropped back to zero.


	21. Return

Loki and Thor appeared back in the holding cell with another crack of energy. The tesseract slowly cooled and quieted after their journey, and upon hearing their return, Steven opened the door to the cell, instantly noticing the upbeat look on Loki’s face.

“I take it that went well?” he smiled.

“Very well.” Loki almost laughed. “We’ll have no outside interference from Asgard.” Loki glowed with an enthusiasm that surprised Steven - he’d never seen his commander so happy.

Thor, on the other hand, scowled furiously.  Just the fact that he had returned with Loki implied that he was to remain a prisoner, which made Steven a bit nervous - having an angry God of Thunder around could complicate things...

Loki handed Steven the tesseract. “Make certain this is kept under guard at all times while we transport it to Stark Tower,” he said. With a nod, Steven took the container and left the cell.

Thor glared at his brother, the weight of the Asgardian chains on his hands and legs serving as an maddening reminder of what had just happened. Odin had not only sanctioned this invasion of Midgard, but told HIM - Thor, God of Thunder - to follow LOKI’S example? And he was to be a prisoner, a political pawn, trapped on this world AGAIN, a world he once longed for and vowed to protect. What had he done to deserve this? Torture and imprisonment by his murderous, traitorous brother…

And that smug look on Loki’s face...he was positively beaming. Thor’s blood boiled. For his entire life, Thor had done what he was supposed to do - he was good, and honorable, and heroic. But then, ONE time, he tried to take political matters into his own hands, and he got BANISHED! And now what did Loki do? Allied with an unknown being whose power matched Odin’s, and conquered Midgard. Odin and Frigga were not only going to allow it, but supported him?! Oh, Thor understood the power of his family now; the power of betrayal, leaving him on this god-forsaken rock with a backstabbing bilgesnipe.

In contrast, Loki was elated. Something was finally, FINALLY going the way he had hoped. The Realm of Midgard was his to command, and he’d gotten Odin’s blessing. He had earned the respect of his father. Father...he let that thought sink in for a moment. Adopted or not, for the first time, he felt like he had been accepted by the man who had raised him.

_ Welcome back.  _ He heard Astrid’s voice in his thoughts, and knew she could feel his joy. Hearing her made him even happier.

His beautiful, fierce, brilliant Astrid was here, waiting for his return, committed to aiding him in whatever way possible, By the Norns...maybe he wasn’t destined to fail this time. He had the chance to be everything he ever wanted to be - a king, a leader, loved and respected....

Thor’s cuffed fists connected with Loki’s temple before he could even register they were coming; in his contented state, Loki had let his guard down. The scepter went flying out of his hands and he crashed to the ground; he saw stars, but remained conscious - barely. His ears rang and his vision swirled as he crawled desperately away from his brother, but Thor grabbed his ankles and pulled him back.

“You will PAY for this, LOKI!” Thor thundered. He took aim and fell onto Loki with a devastating elbow drop. Loki groaned in pain as the wind was knocked out of him, and he rolled onto his back, gasping for air.

Thor pulled himself up, straddling Loki’s chest, and he raised his hands high above his head, preparing to smash the God of Mischief’s skull into the concrete.

Loki stared up wide-eyed. His head spun and his lungs burned as he tried to refill them, his thoughts racing as every calculation he made said he was done for...after he’d come so far, after he’d gotten so close to achieving his goal, after he’d mended his relationship with Odin...after he’d fallen in love.

_ No... _

Suddenly, a blue beam of energy erupted from outside the open door of the cell and blasted Thor in the shoulder. He let out an animalistic roar as he flew across the room into the opposite wall, rage coursing through every fiber of his body. He began to stand again, but a second beam caught him in the chest. With one last snarl, Thor finally fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

Disoriented, Loki looked out the cell door to see what had happened, his vision blurred and doubled and his head pounding. As his sight came back into focus, and he saw Steven, wielding the scepter, keeping it aimed squarely at the God of Thunder, the tesseract safely at his feet.

“Sir...are you OK?”

Through the ringing in his ears, Loki barely heard what he said - he was transfixed by Steven’s broad shoulders, his square jaw, his piercing brown eyes, that stoic expression tinged with apprehension and vigilance…

“Sir?” Steven asked again.

“Yes,” Loki snapped out of it, finally managing to get his bearings. “Yes, I’m alright.”

“LOKI!” Astrid came tearing around the corner and down the hallway. When she’d felt his joy turn to panic, she had run from the lab to the holding cell - all the way at the other end of the bunker - in a matter of seconds. She took in the scene quickly: Loki on the floor of the cell, Steven aiming the scepter at Thor, and Thor splayed against the far wall of the room, his clothing smoking where he had been hit.

Two soldiers ran in and detained Thor, each holding one of his massive arms and lifting him to a standing position. Thor struggled to break free, but he was weakened and the soldiers’ nanobots were still active - they held him firmly. A woman in a white lab coat hurried into the cell and pushed a syringe into his bicep. Thor howled and thrashed, but then began to calm.

“Oh...not this again…” he slurred as the soldiers sat him down into the chair.

With a sigh of relief, Loki stood as Astrid and Steven watched him with cautious concern. He noticed that Astrid put on her lab coat on OVER her battle armor, which would have made him chuckle if his head weren’t already pounding with a headache that would likely last for days. He turned to Thor and approached his brother slowly. Thor groggily watched him, expecting fury, or sarcasm, or that infuriating smirk he wore so often; instead, he saw pain.

Loki took a moment to organize his thoughts, still recovering from the attack He was haunted by the realizations from that split second when he believed it was the end; after everything he’d worked so hard to achieve...it could so easily be taken away.

“You know,” Loki said softly, eyes turned away from Thor, “I never wanted the throne. I only ever wanted to be your equal. I thought the world of you, Thor.” The silence in the room was thick as everyone - Astrid, Steven, the soldiers and the scientists - watched the heartbreaking scene unfold. For the first time, Loki didn’t care that he had an audience. “I spent my entire childhood trying to be like you, to be brave and strong and heroic - I thought if I could just show you that I had what it took, you might finally see me as something more than a sidekick, or a tag-along. You might understand how I approached problems differently and worked around them. If we could have overcome that, there would have been no stopping us.”

Loki sighed, and Astrid could feel his emotions slowly changing. The small part of him that continued to believe he could earn Thor’s respect weakened...then vanished. Tears began to well in Astrid’s eyes, the sadness that accompanied that loss was so deep. While she felt for him, she tried to cover the despair that came up as well. What more would the two of them sacrifice for their goal? How much more pain could they bear between the small flashes of joy?

Loki looked up and locked eyes with Thor. “You could have been my real, true brother, but...you’re not. I tried for so long to get you to see  _ me _ , instead of what you thought I was. I hoped you would someday accept that we  _ could  _ be equal. But that hope no longer exists: you’re petty, and jealous, and self-centered; the only way you know how to solve your problems is through violence. All I feel for you now...is pity.”

Loki turned and walked toward the door, then stopped. “And I can’t trust you,” he said, his back still to the God of Thunder. “That, in itself, makes you too dangerous to be free in my kingdom.”

He looked over his shoulder with one last sad glance, then walked out of the cell.

“Loki…” Thor growled. “Loki...LOKI!” But it was too late. Thor was left sitting alone in the cell, his screaming to be released muted by the heavy locked door.

Loki turned to the guards. “Prepare a high security transport to get Thor to Stark Tower. There is a cell in the basement that was built to contain the Hulk - put him in there, and be sure he is sedated and being watched at all times.” Then he walked up to Astrid. His face dropped, the weight of the moment catching up to him.

He reached out and hugged her, breathing heavily, trying to gather himself. After his near-death experience, he was more shaken than she’d ever seen him. She held him close as the rest of the team dispersed to carry on with their duties.

_ What happened?  _ she thought to him.

_ Thor attacked me right when we returned. I shouldn’t have been so careless...I won’t make that mistake again. He is my guarantee that Odin will not interfere...but I can’t use the scepter to control him, or the truce would be broken.  _

_ Are you OK? _

_ … _

_ Yes. _

The quiet between her question and his answer told her more than his actual response. She felt him decide to change the subject before he said anything else on the matter. He wanted to distract himself from the pervading thoughts that now wove themselves unstoppably through his mind.  _ Are we almost ready? _

_ The lab is almost packed. They’re still loading it into the truck, but they should be done soon. _

_ Excellent. You can meet me at the transport after you ensure all the lab equipment is ready to go. And Astrid? _

_ Yes? _

There was a brief silence as his unsettled trepidation blended with yet another unmistakable feeling of heartbreak.

_ You know what we have to do… _

Astrid paused, holding him and closing her eyes, her throat tightening. How could they, after he had taken such a massive physical and emotional blow? Surely, it was too much, too soon. But...she knew as well as he did that it had to be done. For their kingdom.

_ Yes. _

_ Before we leave, then. _

_ OK...see you soon. _

Astrid squeezed his hand before heading back to the lab, and Loki took another deep breath, forcing himself to control his emotions.

He turned and walked toward Steven. The soldier held the scepter protectively, his knuckles white from the tight grip. He shook so slightly that it was almost impossible to notice, but he kept himself calm and in control, the men he commanded never seeing a hint of weakness. He had just put the tesseract in the large metal box that had been designed by Dr. Selvig for its storage, and had directed the soldiers to take it to the transport. Loki patted him on the shoulder. “Come with me,” he said, gently taking the scepter back and leading Steven down the hall toward the main room of the bunker. He spoke as they walked.

“I’ve learned much about Midgard...Earth...and about our mission here. In times of extreme stress, like battle, the truth cannot be hidden. I think I now understand the truth about you, Steven.”

Steven’s eyebrows peaked. “Sir?”

“You proved yourself unafraid to stand by your beliefs, willing to take risks, and able to lead during battle. You are a skilled soldier, and...and you just saved my life.”

For a brief moment, Loki’s commanding expression broke into a look of genuine gratitude that took Steven by surprise.

“Your dedication, your spirit, and your integrity are beyond that of any man I’ve ever known,” said Loki. “Steven Foster, I want you to be a part of my royal council, and the general of my army.”

Steven’s eyes went wide. “Sir?” He stammered. “I...I’m just a soldier, I don’t know anything about being a general…”

Loki took him firmly by the shoulders and locked eyes with him. “Do not underestimate yourself. I trust your judgement, and I know you’ll advise me well, as Astrid has. This is not a decision I make lightly, but I feel certain this is the best course of action. As we establish my new kingdom…” he paused briefly, then smiled softly. “I’ll need all the help I can get. I need you, Steven.”

Loki had never been this open with him. It felt strange - not bad, just...strange. Steven had always seen him as larger-than-life - a literal god that had come down from the heavens and given him the justice he had so desperately yearned for after what happened to Jane. Loki’s power, his charisma...the influence he wielded, it was unbelievable. And yet he was confiding in Steven, inviting him to be a part of his closest circle of allies, treating as an equal.

“Will you accept this duty?” Loki asked earnestly.

Steven felt a rush as he returned Loki’s intense gaze. Though there was still a tinge of doubt in his own mind, Loki’s belief ignited in him a fire of pride and conviction. He stood up straighter, shoulders back, every muscle taught with respect, and he nodded. “It would be my honor, sir.”

Loki smiled with an exhale, and the tension that had been so well controlled seemed to release with a wave of relief. “Excellent,” he said. “I’m very glad to have you on my team, Steven.”

“I won’t let you down, sir.”

Loki turned to him, and again the genuine smile took Steven aback, making his heart pound. “I know you won’t,” said Loki, and then a thoughtful look crossed his face. He looked Steven up and down with a curious half-smile. Steven felt confused and...well, uncomfortable. No one had ever done that to him before. He stood stock still and waited for Loki to finish...whatever it was he was doing.

Finally, Loki spoke. “There’s just one problem,” Loki said as a grin crossed his face. “You don’t  _ look _ like a general...” He closed his eyes, and Steven began to shimmer in gold.

 

Astrid waited near the entrance of the bunker. Trucks had been moving equipment to Stark Tower since the end of the battle, and the place was almost empty. The soldiers were just finishing strapping down her lab equipment when Loki and Steven approached from the hallway, laughing with each other. Astrid heard them before she saw them - Loki had never  _ laughed  _ with Steven before, and under the circumstances when she’d left Loki, it was all the more surprising. But as she turned and laid eyes upon Steven...she was rendered speechless. For a few seconds, Astrid thought she was looking at a different person, the dramatic change from the man she saw just a few minutes before to this...she had never noticed how stunningly handsome Steven was: dark brown hair cut short, deep brown eyes with a gentle gaze, well-muscled, a strong jawline...dimples. That all seemed to be obvious now that he wore a new uniform.

The black jacket had a pull-across panel that buttoned at the shoulder, made of the same plates of thin armor that Astrid had on her battle suit. The collar, sleeves, and panel were all trimmed in gold, with gold buttons at the cuffs and along the edge of the panel. The jacket squared his shoulders and tapered down to his waist, emphasizing his already impressive upper body, and he carried a formal black military hat under his arm, with the golden helmet insignia squarely in the middle of the ribbon that circled the brim. On his hips was a streamlined utility belt, each compartment shining black and laying perfectly around his waist, above dark green pants with a subtle golden pattern weaved through them, and shin-height black boots, polished to perfection.

Pinned to the left side of his chest, glinting brilliantly in the dim light of the bunker, was a beautiful golden medal, shaped like a shield with two daggers crossing behind it, Loki’s iconic helmet set in the middle, inlaid with emerald.

He could have given Captain America a run for his money in the looks department. Astrid didn’t even notice she was biting her lower lip...but Loki did.

“I take it you like the new uniform,” he said to her coyly. Astrid blinked several times, gathering herself, then cleared her throat. “Um...yes. It looks very nice.” She smiled up at Steven. “Congratulations on the promotion.”

“Thank you,” he said, chuckling. “The title will take some getting used to, though...General of Global Security Forces. Seems like a bit much, if you ask me.”

“I think it suits you,” she said, and her eyes quickly flicked up and down, taking in the sight. Loki’s sidelong glance was the only indication he’d caught that one, too, and he masterfully hid his mischievous smile.

“Steven,” Loki said, “Oversee the final caravans, and make sure we leave nothing of importance behind. Starting tomorrow, Stark Tower becomes the Palace of Midgard. Our new home.”

“Yes, sir,” he responded, and he left to attend to his duties.

Both Loki and Astrid tilted their heads to the side as he walked away, taking in the view of the backside of his new uniform, then realized the other was doing the same. There was a brief moment between them as they covered a laugh.

Astrid leaned to Loki and whispered, “So, I take it you find him...physically attractive?”

Loki laughed again, “Who wouldn’t? That uniform does look rather dashing on him, if I do say so myself.”

With another soft giggle, Astrid wrapped her arm around Loki’s waist. “We’ll have to talk about this more later.” She was surprised that she felt no jealousy at all, more of a shared interest - it could have been the stone, but at the time, it didn’t matter to either of them.

Then, both Astrid and Loki felt each other sadden. The bunker was almost empty, and they would not be returning once they left. It was time.

They walked a short way down a nearby hallway, away from the hustle and bustle of the final moving activities. As the remaining soldiers loaded the last of the equipment, they stood together, fingers entwined, foreheads resting gently against each other, sharing their thoughts, feeling their connection...for the last time. Neither of them spoke; they both knew it had to end - Loki could need to return the scepter at any moment, and it would be so much harder if they had to break the connection unexpectedly; or worse, if it was broken without their consent. But still, they wanted to forestall it as long as possible. She felt his hesitation, his regret, his longing, his desire to stay this way forever; he felt her compassion, her understanding, her gratitude at having been able to experience this with him. Finally, the last truck waited for them, and they could delay it no longer. Loki closed his eyes, and the stone’s connection faded away.

Astrid swallowed hard as the familiar empty feeling returned, and she looked up at Loki with her natural blue eyes, the clearest pools of the purest water he’d ever seen.

He took her in his arms and held her tight, and for a moment, it almost seemed as if they could feel each other without the stone.

“I love you,” he said quietly as he breathed in the soft scent of her hair. “I couldn’t have done this without you. I owe you everything.”

Astrid’s heart melted. Sighing softly, she felt tears brim in her eyes as she squeezed him, feeling the nanobots powering her muscles. There was still about a day where she would have this strength, but she doubted she would need to use it for anything other than this.

“I love you, too, Loki.”

With another soft kiss, they emerged from the hallway. Steven held the door for them as they climbed into the truck, and hand in hand, they left the bunker for the final time.


	22. Pet

It was a long drive back to New York City. The setting sun turned the sky orange and pink, the trees and hills passing in silhouettes outside the windows. Nothing much was said - the soldiers were exhausted from not only fighting the battle earlier that day, but from loading all of the equipment in the bunker...and now needing to unload it upon arrival. But they were contented, feeling accomplished, and with the nanobots still in their system, their muscles didn’t ache or fatigue.

Finally, they arrived, and Astrid looked around stunned at how many people were there. The area was abuzz with activity - soldiers and volunteers moving quickly to load more recovery resources into transports, other soldiers unloading truck after truck into the building, and Loki’s illusions appearing and disappearing as they supervised  _ everything _ .

Loki leaned over and spoke softly into her ear. “It’s been a long day, my dear. I’ve had our quarters arranged in the residence on the 95th floor. Go make yourself comfortable. I’ll be up shortly.” Then he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. He pulled away, and they smiled at each other, then he left the truck with a group of soldiers and headed toward one of the recovery tents.

As Astrid climbed out of the truck, she noticed a middle-aged woman she didn’t recognize standing nearby. The woman looked around anxiously, like she was waiting for someone. It was strange - there wasn’t supposed to be anyone but Loki’s personnel here, and she seemed very out of place. Maybe she was lost...

Astrid started to approach her, and the woman’s eyes locked onto her, seemingly expecting a reaction. Astrid’s warning bells started to go off...who was this lady?

“Hi.” Astrid said slowly, still trying to be friendly. ”Are you looking for someone?”

There was a flash of confusion across the woman’s face. “I’m...I’m looking for...you.”.

Astrid instinctively shifted her weight back. Now this was making her uneasy.

“I...I’m sorry. I’m busy right now. I’m afraid I...need to go…”

“I…” the woman stuttered, but she didn’t follow Astrid. She just stood there, staring around her like something was terribly wrong.

Astrid took a few more steps back, then turned and walked away. As she approached the door to the tower, she leaned over to one of the guards. “Please make sure she’s taken care of,” she said, and then she escaped into the the building.

After they arrived back at Stark Tower, Loki oversaw the last of the preparations, then left his illusions to manage the busy work. There was one part of the building he had wanted to visit since the battle ended. He slipped away to visit Tony’s personal lounge.

It had a stunning view, and the style suited Loki’s tastes - sophisticated, masculine, and well-stocked with excellent alcohol. Loki poured himself a glass of wine - a red from a someplace called “Napa Valley” - and looked out over the sparkling lights of the city. Power had already been restored to most neighborhoods, with just a few blocks nearest to the tower still dark. He took a deep breath, taking in the moment - this was  _ his _ world. It was his mission to make it prosperous...and in return, he would reap the rewards of being its king: respect, authority, and validation.

Suddenly, the doors to the lounge burst open, and Karine came storming into the room. Loki turned quickly, ready to respond to the threat, but upon seeing Karine, he simply rolled his eyes. So she had finally tried to speak to Astrid...

“YOU CHANGED MY VOICE?!” Karine shouted, staring at Loki, wide-eyed. “You changed how I look to her?!”

“Well, I couldn’t have you showing up when you’re supposed to be in Heidelberg and never talking to her again.” He sat on a chair and nonchalantly hung one leg over the armrest, leaning between the back of the seat and the other armrest, the glass of red wine dangling from his fingers. He glanced over at it, then back to Karine. “Wine?” he offered.

Karine glared at him. “I thought you might feel a bit more gratitude after I kept you from turning into a radioactive puddle,” she growled.

“I’ve never said I wasn’t grateful.” Loki smirked. “In fact, I’m impressed. We’d all be dead if it weren’t for you.” He batted his eyes sarcastically and gave her a simpering smile. “My hero.”

“You know there’s no one else that can do what I do.” Karine said, completely nonplussed. “And I want to talk to Astrid. You can’t possibly think I’m still a threat after what I’ve-”

“Couldn’t I?” Loki snarked, interrupting Karine’s rant.

Karine let the silence settle between them. What was he getting at? 

“Look, I get it now, she loves you...she OBVIOUSLY loves you,” Karine said to Loki. “What downside would there be to letting her know I’m here? She’d be happy to know that I’m doing this, that I’m on her side.”

“It’s not HER I’m worried about…”

Karine was confused for a second, but the look on Loki’s face told her everything she needed to know - suspicion, defensiveness...jealousy. It dawned on her.

“I promise, I will keep things platonic. I didn’t make a move before you got here, and I won’t make one now. I just want to talk to my friend. I MISS her. I can’t just-”

“You can.” he said coldly, obviously irritated. “We stick to our deal. Astrid never knows you’re here.”

“Loki, I’m done with this deal.” Karine waited for his reaction, but he didn’t seem to understand what she was saying. “Within days the entire world will be yours -  _ I _ made that possible. And I can undo it all. Either you let her see me or I am giving all technological permissions BACK to their governments.” She glowered at him, knowing how much she risked by making her this threat.

“INCLUDING the nukes.”

His eyes snapped to her with an animalistic intensity that gave Karine goosebumps; now he understood. She actually felt physically colder; just his reaction was enough to make her second-guess everything. But she stood her ground. She had to show him she was serious.

Suddenly, in one fluid movement, Loki got within breathing distance of her, faster than she could register he had even moved. He’d even set the wine glass on the side table.

“That would be a severe mistake,” he threatened, barely louder than a whisper.

“THAT is how much this means to me.” Karine shot back, staring him dead in the eye. They faced off, each as determined as the other to bend their adversary.

But then he smiled. THAT smile.

With punishing force, Loki shoved Karine against the wall, slamming her against the wood panels. It knocked the wind out of her, and she desperately gasped for breath, surprise and pain overwhelming her as his hand wrapped around her throat. Furious gaze boring into hers. He pushed her up the wall until her feet no longer touched the floor, his strength easily overpowering her futile struggle to escape him as he held her immobile. She clawed at his hand, eyes wide with terror.

“You  _ will _ bow before me,” he snarled in her face. Those dark, sadistic urges surfaced and spread through him like wildfire. Normally he would have calmed himself and calculated his next move before taking any action, but not this time. It had been ages since he’d felt this intense, intoxicating cocktail of power and rage.

The control he maintained so carefully was dismissed...for now. 

Loki smiled and shook his head, letting out the darkest laugh Karine had ever heard. “You know, when Astrid first brought you here, I just wanted you to go away. And you could have done that. But you decided to stay.” His smile disappeared and he turned to face her fully. “You could have saved yourself from what’s about to happen.”

Karine’s feet kicked against the wall as she pulled herself up as best she could on his arm, blackness starting to crowd the edges of her vision. He was going to kill her.

“But now...your defiance presents me with an irresistible challenge. I’ve never met someone like you - you’re strong-willed beyond reason, to an extent that is just...delicious.”  He leaned close to her face, seeing her lips turn just the slightest shade of purple, and smiled again. “I want you to submit to me, to become docile and to obey my every command, And I’ll do it by giving you everything you want…”

Loki pressed the palm of his other hand to her forehead, and Karine inhaled sharply. Every one of her deepest, most secret, most depraved fantasies flooded her mind, some of them memories...the night with Nicolaus and Benedikt...some of them dreams, some of them what she had watched online in private, some of them...with him. Image after image after image flew by, each one a painful secret exposed. She cried out and struggled against him, desperately wanting to stop the humiliating slideshow of her intimate desires. Finally, Loki pulled his hand away from her, and the visions ceased, but his sinister laugh chilled her to the core.

“Oh Karine…” he said, finishing a laugh and turning his eyes to hers. “I had no IDEA you had such devious tastes.”

Karine stared at him wide-eyed, terrified, stunned into immobility. He had read her mind, dug into the most intimate parts of her thoughts and laid them open for his own sick pleasure...and now he knew everything. He lowered her slightly so she could touch the floor with her toes, relieving the pressure on her neck. The rush of blood that followed to her head made her momentarily dizzy.

“I’ve seen your mind,” Loki purred. “I know what you what you want, and I know eventually you won’t be able to control yourself. The more you resist me, the more I’ll enjoy it, and the further I’ll push you into desperate submission. And do you know what the best part will be?”

Loki leaned in so close he took up her entire field of vision - those perfect cheekbones, the raven black hair, those irresistible eyes she had fantasized about ever since meeting him...and now he knew it. “You will relish every tortuous moment of it, and come crawling back to me for more.”

Karine’s breathing quickened, and though she couldn’t move, she realized he was not cutting off her airway anymore; instead, he kept his grip just tight enough to let her know he could. With his other hand, he began to slide his fingers under her shirt.

Karine groaned and struggled, feeling a fire begin to smolder in her loins. Flashes of their tango forced themselves into her mind, how it had felt when he’d run his hand up her thigh, when he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck, when he slid himself between her legs and tantalized her with his erection. She tried to keep her thoughts on Astrid - this would be a betrayal of the worst kind. But the truth was her body desperately longed for more...

Excruciatingly slowly, Loki’s hand worked its way up her ribs, rubbing her skin, moving up one gentle ridge at a time. His mouth captured hers, his lips danced with hers, his tongue persistently awaited her welcome.

Her nipples involuntarily hardened as his hand moved closer and closer…

He pressed his hard manhood between her legs, the bulge of it rubbing relentlessly on her clitorus, and Karine got wet in spite of herself. She hated him, she despised him...but as he continued, her resistance waivered, weakened, faded...

_ Astrid...I’m sorry... _

Karine parted her lips, desperate to return his kiss. Loki smiled against her and pushed his tongue into her mouth, intertwining it with hers. His fingers glided up the side of her breast, cupped around the nipple, and began teasing and rolling the firm tip, shooting waves of devastating pleasure through her. Karine moaned, her voice muffled by his onslaught.

Loki released her throat and violently pulled her to him, lifting her off the wall, laying her on the floor and never breaking their kiss once. His lifted her shirt and grabbed her other breast.

Karine gasped and squirmed underneath him, still pinned, clawing at his back with her nails. Her hips thrust against him instinctively, craving his touch, frantic,  _ needing _ more. She moaned for him in lustful agony, and in an instant, his unclothed body laid on her naked form. Loki pushed her thighs apart and teased her netherlips with his rock hard cock.

Then he broke their kiss and watched her, waiting to see what she would do. Her mind raced, a hurricane of guilt, passion, and surrender. Karine gave him one final pained look, and then...he surged inside her. She closed her eyes and arched her back with uncontrollable desire, groaning loudly.

Her primal moan was everything he’d hoped for - she was ravenous, so eager for his girth he hardly needed to move. She lifted her hips, driving him deeper, pressing him against the sensitive spot within her, and Loki responded by continuing his unyielding intrusion of her most intimate parts, taking her further into madness.

“Oh, fuck, Loki…” Karine breathed as her legs wrapped around his waist, feeling her excitement mount along with her guilt. Every time those painful thoughts began to form, he would force her to acquiesce by the uncompromising pleasure he gave her. She knew it was wrong, she knew her baser instincts were taking her over, but against his confidence and mastery of technique, she found herself helpless.

Loki quickened his pace as he felt her tighten around him, approaching her climax. She begged, whispered and screamed his name, moving against him with frantic need...until his urge to explode became unbearable. He thrust deep and let out a guttural groan as he burst inside of her. The most intense orgasm of her life electrocuted every inch of her body, overwhelming her thoughts and pushing whatever sanity she had left into oblivion. 

He stayed firm within her, reveling in the clenching pulses he felt as she rode through her peak, panting and gyrating, beginning to cry as the weight of the consequences she would suffer came back to her. A slow, triumphant smile formed on his lips as he bent to her ear and whispered.

“Good girl. You’ll do nicely.”

With that, he pulled himself from her roughly, his clothes reappearing as he walked to his chair. He picked up the glass of wine, sat back down, and watched her recover with bemused patience. Eventually, her breathing began to slow, her moans became softer, and her mind began to piece itself back together.

The feeling of her body with his...just thinking about it made her want more, made her know that she would submit to him again and again for another taste. Tears burned as she lay naked in front of him, trembling in humiliation. For ages she remained on the floor, crying softly. Her stomach tied itself in knots, and she curled into a fetal position. 

“Karine.” His voice was a satin noose.

She froze and stopped breathing, forcing herself not to look at him.

“Come before me, my pet.”

Karine took a deep, ragged breath, and she rose to her hands and knees. A single tear dropped down her cheek and fell onto the floor, rolling off the curve of her jaw. She crawled forward, her face red with shame, her head down. 

“Kneel.”

Her body began to shake, and she hesitated for just a moment before complying with his command. Her knees bent underneath her, and she sat back on her heels, clasping her hands tightly.

Loki hummed in approval and stood, approaching her and kneeling to meet her gaze. He gently lifted her chin with his fingertips, and Karine looked tearfully back at him, begging for mercy. 

“You are mine.” Loki said. “You will do as I command, and you will do it without question. If you step out of line, even once…”

Suddenly, the sound of slapping skin played over the speaker system, and she heard her own voice moaning Loki’s name. Tears fell in earnest as the audio filled the room, and the trembling in her body intensified.

“...Astrid will not only know you’re here, she’ll know what you’ve done.”

Karine’s heart broke. She began to sob again, regret and embarrassment boiling inside her like tar...he had won.

“Now stand,” he demanded. Karine lifted herself from the floor, eyes downward, tears dripping from her face.

“Look at me, my dear.”

It took all of her strength to raise her head and face him, her eyes red, her cheeks stained. She felt so exposed, so ashamed, so scared. But then, he gave her the softest kiss, and pulled back, a smile crossing his lips.

“You are beautiful when you’re broken,” he said quietly.

Karine’s eyes locked on his, desperately searching for his favor. They were mesmerizing...he seemed to reach into her soul with them and wrap an unbreakable tether around her very being. Her shallow breaths echoed through the chamber, waiting for his next order. Her once-defiant mind caved in on itself. She submitted to his will, to his touch, to his word. She was his.

“Go back to your quarters,” he said. “Clean yourself up, and rest well. Tomorrow, I want you to make our digital infrastructure impenetrable. I want you to be the only one who would know how to break it. Like you said...no one else can do what YOU do.” Then he smiled and kissed her forehead before walking past her and out of the room, leaving her sitting naked amidst the expensive alcohol and the cityscape at dusk.

 

Karine gasped sharply as she bolted awake, sweat beading on her forehead. She stared around wildly, panting with fear...where was she? It was...a bedroom, the room she had chosen after the battle. She looked down and was relieved to see she was in her pajamas. Was that a dream? She held her breath and listened intently...nothing but silence. She was alone. With a heavy sigh, she fell back down onto her pillow, gripping her blanket and pulling it up to her chin. It was a dream...just a dream...slowly, she drifted back to sleep.

It wasn’t until the morning that she found the note on her nightstand, written in emerald ink.

_ Remember...you are mine, pet. _


	23. Punishment

Karine blinked blearily at the screen. She had been running programs for hours on every digital system, encrypting and encoding layer upon layer, making their infrastructure completely unreachable, secure in every possible way, no vulnerabilities. She had a manic drive to leave nothing to chance, to be sure she covered every single bit of code. Her shoulders and back ached, her stomach churned from the stress, she hadn’t eaten since yesterday...

Why did she keep doing this? It was to protect Astrid, right? She couldn’t leave, because otherwise Astrid would be alone, defenseless, in the hands of a psychopath. No, she couldn’t leave Astrid by herself, even if Astrid didn’t know she was here. She had to stay, she had to make sure Astrid was OK, no matter what.

Without warning, a vision of Loki with his hand on her throat flashed involuntarily through her mind, and she physically jolted in her chair. It took her a moment to recover, the adrenaline blasting through her veins, heart pounding. That memory, that feeling...it felt so real. But it was a dream...she would never betray Astrid like that. Loki was a fiend, and she wouldn’t put it past  _ him _ ...but there was no way he could have gotten her to do what she had done. Why couldn’t she remember what had happened between Loki’s departure and her waking up? It couldn’t be real. But the note…how could there have been a note if it wasn’t real?

What was happening to her? She was questioning reality. She was becoming paranoid…

_ Just focus.  _ Karine thought to herself.  _ It was a dream. Of course it was a dream. He’s got tons of powers, including mind control, and it would be smarter of him to just make it a dream instead of going through the trouble and taking the risk. You know he’s out to fuck with your head - even if he did leave the note, it doesn’t mean it’s true. _

She began to reach toward her pocket where she had stuffed it, the only bit of evidence she had that something had actually happened, but then she stopped.

_ You’re stronger than this, come on. You’re being ridiculous. _

Karine turned her attention back to the monitor, scanning through the opening files looking for anything interesting. Suddenly, the word “PET” flashed across the screen as one of the lines of code flew by.

Karine froze; she clicked back, eyes flicking across unintelligible text, until she found it. She groaned audibly and put her head on the console...it was a data transfer from an old 1977 Commodore Personal Electronic Transactor...PET. Karine groaned. She couldn’t believe how old some of these governments’ systems were. They might as well have gone back to using paper. 

_ I’m not his pet. I’m not his ANYTHING. I’m just here to protect Astrid... _ but still, she couldn’t stop thinking about it...the way he touched her, the way he’d handled her, the way he talked to her. His eyes locked on her, spreading her wide…

“Karine? Are you alright?” Jarvis asked.

Karine’s head snapped up - she had forgotten he was here. She shook her head quickly to clear her mind, then sighed. “Yes...yes I’m fine. Sorry, I...I didn’t sleep well.”

“I can continue to run these analytics without your review, if you’d like. I will do a preliminary scan and  find any potential vulnerabilities.”

“That would be great.” Karine stood from the console and stretched, her tight muscles burning. “Sometimes I wish I could be like you, Jarvis. Never tired, never achy, always on top of things...ugh, but right now this body needs sleep. I’m going to lay down, shouldn’t be more than a few hours. Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

Karine left Tony’s lab and headed down the hall toward the elevator. Regardless of whether it was real or not, she needed sleep if she wanted to continue her work...to continue to  _ earn _ her place in this hell that Astrid insisted on staying in. Her legs felt like lead; she could hardly keep her eyes open. Normally, she avoided the elevator - she hated confined spaces, and enjoyed the exercise - but Karine’s quarters were ten floors below...and she wouldn’t make it down the stairs. Finally, she reached the doors, and pushed the button, As they slid open, Karine looked up, and her eyes went wide with panic. Loki stood before her, hands held behind his back. THAT smile spread across his face as soon as he saw her.

Karine gasped and stumbled backward, then quickly recovered and took a swing at him. He dodged it rather easily, but stayed where he was. “Nice to see you too.” he said with a surprised chuckle.

Karine just stared at him, heart pounding, adrenaline pumping, hand still fisted. She waited for him to do something, anything, but he just stood there, that smirk growing wider the longer she remained immobile. “Is there...something wrong?” he asked.

She couldn’t speak, just gave him a look of complete confusion. Was he a threat? Did last night happen? If it did, why is he acting like it didn’t? “What the fuck did you do to me?” she snarled.

“What, changing your appearance? I knew you would try to see Astrid eventually, that was inevitable...I didn’t expect it to happen so quickly, but I should have guessed - you really are persistent. Of course, I’m not about to let her - or anyone, for that matter -  think you’re here.”

“What? No, not that…” Karine had almost completely forgotten - so that part was real, but what about what happened afterward?

“Then..what?” Loki asked, arching an eyebrow. She watched him, looking for any indication that he knew what she was talking about. She found none...but she was sure  _ that  _ didn’t mean anything.

“I...didn’t sleep well. I need to get some sleep.”

“Well, I’m heading down.” he said, moving to the side of the elevator car.

“I’ll wait.”

“Nonsense. If you need me to say it...I promise no harm will come to you,” he said, and he let loose one of those irresistible smiles.

If she weren’t so tired, if she’d had another option, if he weren’t so god-damn charming,...with a very suspicious side-eye, Karine entered the elevator, and the doors slid closed.

For a few seconds, they stood in silence, staring straight ahead, but the mischievous glint in Loki’s eye couldn’t be missed.

“So...what exactly do you think I did?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, but I  _ like  _ this. It’s obviously something awful. Possibly embarrassing. And you don’t want to admit it unless you’re sure what you’re accusing me of is true.”

Did he know? Didn’t he? “I meant changing my appearance so Astrid didn’t recognize me. I’m tired. Leave me alone.”

He leaned closer to her, speaking into her ear. “I don’t believe you.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Karine groaned. The doors couldn’t open soon enough...she might just jump down the shaft if this got any worse.

“Come on Karine. Admit it to me. Tell me what you think I did.”

Karine glared at him, at the smug look on his face, at the insinuating grin. He knew what she was asking, he  _ had _ to, but he wanted her to say it. That sadistic mother fucker…

He knew what she wanted...and now she knew what he wanted in return. He wanted her to say it, to give him the satisfaction, to admit that he was in control of her.

Another memory of that night flashed through her mind, the feeling of his erect manhood pressing against her, his fingers sliding up her shirt. No one had ever done to her what he had, and he knew EXACTLY what to do. Karine swallowed hard…in the deepest, darkest places of herself, the places she never admitted to anyone...she yearned for more. And this game he was playing triggered her urges.

Then, she had an idea. Karine dug into her pocket and pulled out the note she found next to her nightstand. “This! What’s this, then?”

She threw it at him, and he fumbled a bit trying to catch the smallish piece of paper. As he opened it, his eyes went wide. Then he chuckled.

“There’s nothing on here.”

Karine grabbed it from him and turned it over to see the message. It was gone.

“God damnit…” she moaned. Suddenly she felt tears start to well up...she was too tired, she couldn’t keep dancing on this uncertain line of what was real and what wasn’t. Karine squeezed her eyes shut, steeling herself...

“You...and I...last night…” But before she could finish, she heard a soft ding, and the doors opened. She exhaled - she hadn’t noticed she’d been holding her breath.

“Your stop,” he smiled, gesturing down the hallway to her quarters. “I guess we’ll have to continue this conversation later. I’d love to stay and hear all about it, but I’m terribly busy.” Karine stepped out of the elevator, watching him, still slow with exhaustion and confusion.

As the doors began to close, and right before she lost sight of him, she could have sworn she saw the sadistic smile return.

“Sweet dreams,” he said. Then he winked at her, and the doors shut.

Karine stood stock still in the hallway, staring at the closed elevator. She didn’t know what to think anymore...except that she needed to get to her room, and she needed to get some sleep before this insanity tipped her over the edge. With a groan, she headed toward her room.

Karine turned the key and opened the door. Within this huge building, during this historical earth-changing moment, it was her own little piece of solitude, and she cherished it. She closed and locked the door behind her, stripped down to her underwear, and crawled under the soft covers. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

For what felt like hours, she slept soundly in a dreamless slumber. Her mind relaxed, her body untensed, the bed cradled her as she recovered from the stress of her nightmares. As she began to re-awaken, before she opened her eyes, she was relieved by how good she felt. Maybe now she could get her mind to focus, to start figuring out what she could do to save Astrid AND herself.

Then her eyes opened...and something was horribly wrong. The room around her was black, the only light illuminating just the area around her, but she could not see the source. Panicked, she began to sit up...but she couldn’t move. Her arms and legs were strapped down, holding her spread eagle and naked on the...bed? No...it was a rack. Karine screamed, her terrorized cries echoing into the nothingness around her. She began to shake with fear, began pulling at the restraints...where was she?

Suddenly, out of the shadows, Loki stepped forward. The menacing, sickening grin on his face brought tears to Karine’s eyes.

“LOKI! What the FUCK?!”

”My beautiful pet...look how far you’ve fallen.”

Karine kept her eyes locked on him, still shaking, barely breathing. She was open, vulnerable, trapped. 

“You almost did it…” he mewed as he stepped closer to her. “You almost told me about our little soirée last night, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say it, could you. Couldn’t admit the shame, your weakness, the fact that your desire for what I did overwhelmed your will to resist. Oh Karine, I had hoped you would have learned, would have seen this gift for what it is, but it appears your stubbornness needs more work…”

“Was it real?!” Karine shot at him, her look alone demanding an answer. “Was last night real, or was it a dream?! Is THIS real?!”

Loki laughed as he got within reach of her. “Well, if you can’t tell,” he simpered, gliding his hand over her body close enough to brush the light hairs on her skin, but never touching her. “Does it matter?”

Just that sensation destroyed her; she couldn’t take it. Karine’s head fell back, and she stared up into the black nothingness, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes and down the sides of her face. She began to sob, unable to control herself. There was nothing else she could do.

“There,” Loki smiled and stroked her hair, placing his other hand gently on her bare stomach. “It’s so much easier if you just let it happen. This is from your own mind, Karine, your own fantasy. You  _ want _ this, but you won’t let yourself  _ have _ this. I can, and will, give it to you...in exchange for your loyalty, for your obedience.”

His hand began to slide slowly downward from her stomach.

“Astrid gave herself to me because she knew I could give her what she wanted: The chance to use her brilliance and abilities to impact history. An opportunity to destroy corrupt systems and people everywhere, and influence civilization’s rebirth. REAL power.  And in return,” Loki continued, “she gave me love and acceptance that I had craved for centuries, and a kingdom to call my own."

Karine continued to weep as he spoke. His words shattered her. Astrid always wanted to change the world for the better. She put all of her energy into creating technology that would save lives; she spent years of her life, countless sleepless nights, and hours of unrelenting focus on pushing the boundaries of healing nanotechnology. But she found, after years of work and determination, that no matter how badly she wanted it, she could never change the people who ran the world. They saw her work as a means to get MORE, not to help people. She knew that. She knew the only way her vision and her life’s purpose could become a reality was to get rid of them. Loki could give her that.. She had surrendered to him,  _ willingly _ , had given him her body and her mind and her work, had given him Karine...all to get what she wanted. And when she wanted something, she stopped at nothing until it happened.

He’d never had control over her - she’d truly chosen him.

“ We were able to give one another what each of us desperately needed," Loki continued. "Once we understood what that was.”

Karine looked up at him, the realization of Astrid’s motivation still sinking in and settling in her thoughts.

His hand continue to move downward, over her navel, past her hipbones...

“You see, Karine,  _ being _ broken, completely, over and over again, is hard, painful, torturous. But each time you break, each time you’re pushed beyond your limits, you begin to understand more and more about yourself. When you have nothing left, you have nothing to hide. You can see yourself honestly, you know your TRUE motivations…it was done to me. I did it to Astrid. I can give that clarity to you as well, Karine…”

His fingertips gently touched her most sensitive spot, and Karine cried out as he reached his destination. She jolted instinctively, the straps rattling as she pulled. 

“But that’s not to say one can’t have some fun in the process…”

Karine groaned in despair. He was going to break her by giving her what she wanted. And she did want it, she REALLY wanted it...but it meant giving him what HE wanted - submission. Every bit of her fought the desire to give in, to stay strong, to resist his advances. Her face screwed up in agony as she continued to cry.

“Shhhhh…” he whispered gently, again stroking her hair back from her forehead, letting his fingers dive deeper between her legs. She screamed, pulled at the straps, tried to get away from the maddening ministrations, but his slow movements could not be stopped. For what felt like hours, he continued to fondle her, to run his hand through her hair and watch the contortions on her face with quiet amusement as she struggled. He went so slowly, just enough to prevent her attention from going elsewhere, but not enough to build the pleasure she wanted. Eventually, her resistance waned - he drew the anger out of her with each masterful tease and stroke. Her cries quieted into a resigned whimper, her hips unwittingly grinding against him.

“Good,” he said softly, and he leaned down close to her wettened face. “Now...tell me what you want.”

“I want…” she said, her throat tight, her voice hardly above a whisper.

“Karine,” he demanded. He straightened up, pressing harder on clitoris and moving his fingers firmly inside her.

Karine screamed - she was so, so sensitive after all this time, that even the smallest increase in intensity almost took her over the edge. “I want this!” she gasped breathlessly.

“AGAIN.” 

“Please, I want this, I want this, please…” Karine cried, squirming uncontrollably, the straps holding her firmly as she flailed.

“AGAIN!” He plunged his fingers in and out of her, stroking the delicate spot inside her, reveling in the sight of her losing her mind.

“PLEASE!” Karine screamed, every nerve in her body craving sweet relief. “I want it, I need it...please, please, please,” she begged as her climax grew more and more urgent. She had to finish - it consumed her, it was everything to her in that moment.

He watched her come undone for him. Without slowing his pace, he leaned down close to her ear and whispered. “Say my name.”

“LOKI!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, then she let out a cacophony of animalistic moans, her body convulsing against the restraints, crazy for the finale of pleasure that was so close but just out of reach. Her lungs took in great gulps of air, she groaned, she panted, she stretched and thrust and then…

He pulled his hand from her.

“NO!” she cried, her body a frenzy of desperation. Karine thrashed on the rack, the sudden emptiness more painful than she could have possibly imagined, to go from being so stimulated for so long...to nothing, instantaneously. She grabbed at the straps, swearing and sobbing. “No, please, no…Loki, please…”

Loki stroked her hair gently, letting her dark locks flow over the edge of the wood as she cried. He thoroughly enjoyed watching his handiwork have this effect on her - it was exactly the result he’d hoped for. He smiled with contented delight. The poor girl; he was just getting started.

The more patience he had, the more rewarding it would be when she finally broke in his hands.

“Karine,” he said quietly once she began to calm. “You  _ know _ what I want. I want your obedience. I want your surrender. I want to be your master. If you give me that...then I will give you what no one else can - the fulfillment of your fantasies.”

He bent over and gave her the most tender kiss she’d ever felt. Her body still inflamed with need, she looked up at him, pleading with her eyes, afraid and craving. “And once you’re broken,” he said softly. “Once you’re mine...you will know true happiness.”

 

Karine gasped as she sprung awake in her bed, in her room. At first, she looked around wildly, making sure where she was felt real. Once everything seemed normal, she realized her hand was straight down the front of her panties.

She pulled it out quickly and grabbed her phone to see the time. It had only been three hours since she’d fallen asleep. But now she felt even more out of sorts, even more exhausted...and even more terrified of the new note she saw on the nightstand.

_ Sweet dreams, my pet. _


	24. News

“Hello everyone, I’m Candice Green.”

“And I’m Bill Westwood.”

“And this is WTVQ, Channel 4 News. We are continuing our ongoing coverage of yesterday’s attack that devastated New York City...and had changed the world as we know it. We now know that aliens exist, and we are not alone in the universe.”

There was just a beat of silence as Candice’s composure cracked ever so slightly for the briefest of moments, the unprecedented intensity of the events taking their toll on her. She had been on camera for almost 18 straight hours, and while the adrenaline and shock carried her through most of it, now she was starting to feel the effects. After blinking a few times to gather herself, she continued. “Here’s some footage we recorded yesterday in the aftermath of the attacks.”

A young woman appeared on the screen, the news station microphone hovering near her. She was smudged with dirt, and her clothes were slightly torn. She looked like she was still in shock.

“These things dropped out of the sky and started firing on us. They destroyed tanks like they were paper. I was just eating lunch at that coffee shop and suddenly I see this huge blue light coming off of Stark Tower and a dark hole opening in the sky, and then this swarm of things flying out of it. They looked like mosquitoes from here, but then I heard people yelling to get into the subways, and there were ALREADY these soldiers with yellow helmet patches on their arms defending people and getting them to safety. I saw one of them punch a van that was flying in the air AWAY from a family. I don’t know when they got there, or how, or WHY, but thank God for the soldiers that moved everyone into the subways...I don’t think I’d be alive if they hadn’t.”

An unseen reporter pulled the microphone back and asked from offscreen, “Did these soldiers say anything to you about the patches on their uniforms?”

“They just said their orders came from someone named Loki. Apparently he knew the attack was coming? I don’t know, but whoever he is, I’m grateful his men got me out of there.”

The next image cut to a mother with a young daughter.

“When I heard those air raid sirens, I thought that was the end...I just held my daughter and waited. I’ve never been so scared in my life. Whoever stopped the missile attack is an angel - they saved me. They saved my daughter. They saved this whole city. But our government shot a  _ nuclear bomb  _ at New York?! Regardless of who or WHAT is attacking, why did they send nukes?! They would have killed millions! What kind of a government does that? I’m more terrified of the people in charge of those weapons than the aliens at this point...”

It then switched to one of the soldiers being interviewed.

“I’m ex-military, just got tired of feeling like I was being used, you know? I joined the armed forces to protect the world, but most of the time I was sent to terrify innocent people in a foreign country just...occupying them. And trust me, most of the guys I was with felt the same way - we weren’t being heroic, we were being used. I left because I wanted to protect people like I was trained to do. Ended up working mall security, if you can believe it.”

Again, the voice asked from offscreen, “How did you hear about this new military? Did you know something was going to happen?”

“Um, about 3 days ago I got an email from a buddy of mine who went to work for covert ops, said he was going AWOL and was trying to recruit his old military squadron for a rebellion group that was going to take over the government and spread out the resources to help people. I don’t know, something about it seemed...right, like I was going to be doing something that would make a difference. It seemed crazy, but I showed up at the address, they took me to some barracks, I got a uniform, met the commander, Loki...he’s an intense guy but he knew exactly how to mobilize a military campaign. Don’t know where he’s from...but, uh, obviously he’s not from around here!” The soldier laughed.

“And how many soldiers are there?” the offscreen reporter asked.

“There were only 300 of us when this started, but more people keep showing up to help out, especially with the recovery efforts, so if anyone’s interested, they should come by. The more people we have here helping out, the faster we can rebuild.”

The shot cut back to Candice at the news desk. “And come out they have. Resources and volunteers continue to pour into the area immediately surrounding Stark Tower, and the relief efforts seen here have exceeded any in recent history. As best we can tell, the same forces that attacked New York appear to also be spearheading this massive recovery for its citizens. This is unlike anything I’ve ever seen, on so many levels. Bill?”

“That’s right, Candice. The soldiers wearing what people are calling ‘helmet patches’ have been at the forefront of the recovery, which have been lauded as quick, efficient and effective, coordinating the distribution of resources and ensuring that everyone who was affected by the attack has had access to medical care, as well as survival necessities such as food, water, and shelter. They have even provided trauma therapists and comfort items such as charging stations for phones, wi-fi internet access, books and magazines, and even stuffed animals and toys for children. Though the bulk of the relief is being handled by the soldiers, the hundreds of volunteers who have been arriving since word got out that the soldiers could use their help have been welcomed, providing additional support for the victims.”

The shot changed to a “helmet patch” soldier handing a teddy bear to a young girl, who hugged it tightly as they talked, looking calm. Another shot of a tent with six therapy dogs sitting patiently as adults and children alike pet them. Another tent with a musician playing a guitar and singing for the onlookers gathering supplies. If it weren’t in the middle of a warzone, it could almost have been a street fair.

Bill spoke again. “Lots of questions as we continue to watch where the event took place, and we now go live to Cynthia Tam in Manhattan. Cynthia?”

The camera cut to a well-dressed woman holding a microphone, the crumbling remains of buildings and a sea of white tents behind her.

“Thanks Bill. I’m here at Stark Tower, and as you can see, there is just absolute devastation. Billions of dollars in damage has been done here, and thousands find themselves without homes in the aftermath of this terrifying ordeal. However, as you can see, the ‘Recovery City,’ as people have been calling it, has sprung up overnight, being run by the helmet patch soldiers and volunteers alike. It appears the man known as Loki is the main one organizing the effort. As hard as it may be to believe, reports have said that he uses holographic illusions to quickly move around the camp, and he has provided unmatched communication and coordination for everyone here helping the victims. His assumed accomplice, 26-year-old Harvard medical student Astrid Skarsgård, has been seen several times, but her focus seems to be on setting up a base of operations inside Stark Tower, as truckloads of equipment and soldiers continue to stream in from what appears to be an abandoned warehouse in upstate.”

A split image of Astrid appeared on the screen to the left of the anchorwoman. On the left, Astrid’s picture from the Harvard website, in her white lab coat, hair in a tight blond ponytail, holding a clipboard. On the right, it was a picture of her during the fight, battle suit glistening in the sunlight, eyes burning blue with dark fire.

The view cut to a panning shot of a section of Recovery City; people standing in line, being assisted by soldiers in green uniforms with a golden badge shaped like a horned helmet on their biceps. White tents stretched for blocks, some with large red crosses, some with a blue water droplet, some with a wifi symbol. It also showed what appeared to be a construction site with no heavy equipment. Cynthia voiced over the images. “Demolition and construction of new buildings has already begun on the outskirts of this relief effort, with the stated goal being that everyone who lost their home in the attack has a new residence within two weeks. Modular steel construction techniques are being used to build wall panels that are already completely wired and piped, then the walls are brought to the site and erected on any foundations that have been salvageable. In the twenty-four hours since the attack, two apartment buildings have already been half-way constructed, and according to sources here, they are expected to be complete by tomorrow, and families can begin moving in by the next day. The really surprising thing, though, is that no construction equipment has been used thus far, as they have not been able to reach the site.”

Another panning shot showed broken streets and “helmet patch” soldiers lifting cars and debris with their bare hands, clearing pathways for Jeeps and other vehicles bringing in more supplies. The panning shot ends on Cynthia.

“These soldiers, who are being referred to as ‘Loki’s Army,’ have also been enhanced with strength, speed, and quickened reflexes. While reports of superhumans have continued to grow since 2008, this is the first time we’ve seen an entire group of people with supernatural abilities. They say this is how they managed to save so many people as the battle happened, and how the recovery efforts proceeded so quickly.”

The shot changed to a female soldier being interviewed. “We were given this little capsule before we came out here, and we swallowed it, and like a few minutes later...my whole body and brain felt different, like I was supercharged. I think they said this will last for 48 hours, so I’ve got some more time, but-”

As she spoke, a huge chunk of concrete started to crack off of a building directly above one of the recovery tents. Before anyone around her reacted, she instantly launched herself off the ground. Just as it loosed itself from the building, she made contact with it mid-air and kicked it toward an empty spot on the street. It smashed into the asphalt with a huge crack, and she landed in a three-point stance. Then she looked up, smiled, and jogged back to Cynthia with the crowd cheering behind her. “Yea, it lets me do stuff like that.”

Cynthia just stood there, mouth agape, before she finally came to her senses. “That...that was incredible! You were able to do that from a pill?”

“Yes ma’am. It’s really helping us speed up the recovery process. We’ve already gotten blocks worth of debris cleaned up and the heavy machinery hasn’t even arrived yet. But, I should get going, my squad is waiting for me, is that OK?”

“Uhm, yes, of course,” Cynthia stammered.

“OK, thanks. It was nice to meet you.” Then the girl turned to the camera. “Come join Loki’s Army!” she smiled with a thumbs up, then bolted with supernatural speed away from Cynthia and down a sidestreet.

Still flustered, Cynthia turned back to the camera, eyes wide. “Well...um...Bill?”

As the camera focused back on them, both Candice and Bill looked as stunned as Cynthia. “Well what do you think of  that?” Bill muttered. Then he looked at someone behind the scenes, obviously trying to get him back on track, and gathered himself. “Uhm...for those of you just tuning in, we have also just received confirmation that the man who attacked Stuttgart just four days ago is the same person witnesses say is overseeing the recovery efforts now. It was unclear whether he was directly involved in the attack as well; however, we recently received footage that shows both Loki and Skarsgård on the roof of Stark Tower during the attack. A warning to our viewers - these next clips are graphic, and viewer discretion is advised.”

The image cut to security camera footage from the top of Stark Tower, showing Loki and Thor’s battle on the screen, the newscasters commenting on the events as they unfolded. It was zoomed back far enough to see Astrid as she landed on the roof close to Black Widow and shoot her in the head.

Astrid then picked up the scepter, walked to the edge of the roof, and shot Thor in the shoulder, throwing him backward. She threw the scepter to Loki, and he took several slow steps forward, gently touching the scepter to Thor’s chest, who froze, then stood, and after a few seconds, flew off the roof into the distance. The view went back to the newsdesk.

“These two seem to be protecting the device that created the alien portal from these assailants, who also appear to have superhuman abilities,” said Bill. After he mentioned this, Astrid could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop toward a large billowing column of dust and smoke in the distance.

“It has been confirmed that Skarsgård was in attendance at the event in Stuttgart where Loki first arrived, though the exact details of their collaboration at the gala remain unclear. None of our sources have been able to confirm how they met or why they are working together.

“Sources are yet to determine whether Tony Stark was also involved in the invasion. Many speculate that he may have been one of the main coordinators, but there has been no official statement from him or Stark Industries at this time, despite the fact that Loki and Skarsgård appear to have established their base of operations in Stark Tower. This of course opens the door to speculation, and this gentleman had some opinions on that.”

The camera panned back to an older gentleman standing next to Cynthia on the street. He looked very blue collar, aged beyond his years, a lifetime of hard work behind him.

“I never trusted Stark. NEVER trusted him. This man makes billions designing the most destructive weapons in the world, and then expects us to believe he’s going to use those high tech exosuits for ‘world peace’? Come on...I wasn’t born yesterday. Whether it was intentional or not, it’s Stark’s fault that the city was attacked. Why else would that portal have opened over Stark Tower? And why the hell did they shoot nukes at us?! Obviously Stark ran off and isn’t here in New York anymore; he built the damn things, there’d be no way he’d let them even get fired off if he were still here.”

Cynthia responded. “And you have a personal history with Stark Industries, isn’t that right?”

“Yes ma’am, he pushed me out of my job! I worked at the Smith Munitions factory in Queens, for 15 years, and his factory in Mexico shut us down. We lost our contract with the government and 2,000 people - with families and homes and responsibilities - well, they were just out of luck. He doesn’t care about the well-being of people; he cares about himself and raking in as much money as he can. And for what? To build fancy robot suits to ‘save the world’? I’m not buying this whole superhero PR thing. If he really wanted to help, he’d give us our jobs and our dignity back. He’d use his resources to rebuild the community he destroyed, first by his greed and now by these attacks.” The man turned around and gestured to Recovery City. “You see? Even the ALIENS that attacked us are helping more than Stark ever did!”

The man was visibly emotional, having a difficult time maintaining his composure on national television. “I’ve lost my job, I’ve lost my home, I’ve lost friends...what more can Tony Stark take from me?”

As the television continued to display the aftermath of the battle, it shone an eerie light into the dark room where Nick Fury sat, eye locked on the screen, chewing the end of a cigar that had burnt out long ago. Inside the safehouse, buried beneath 20 feet of rock, he didn’t have much to do other than watch the news, and see the world he had spent his life protecting fall under the rule of an alien tyrant. He looked for any information he could use, any hint that might give him an advantage once he got out of there. Because even if he couldn’t save the world...he would sure as hell avenge it.

Suddenly, there was some commotion on the screen. “Oh, Bill, we’re getting a report that...yes, it appears we’re getting word from Mark Frances inside Stark Tower that Loki is about to begin his press conference, addressing the media for the first time. Here we go live, to that conference.”


	25. Speech

The image cut to the newly-designed throne room in Stark Tower. Marble walls surrounded the huge chamber, columns framing a walkway dressed with a green carpet. Velvet green banners with gold trim hung down from the ceiling, and the golden silhouette of Loki’s helmet emblazoned their centers, embellished with intricate flourishes and designs that seemed to shift and flow like molten metal. A green and gold throne rose from the floor on an intricately carved golden dias, and Loki sat upon it, wearing his full Asgardian battle armor, the scepter planted solidly on the floor, his golden crown sparkling in the lights of the flashing cameras that stretched back to the distant entryway. Journalists and news crews packed in shoulder-to-shoulder, their microphones and cameras pointed at their new king.

Astrid and Steven stood on either side of him, hands clasped behind their backs. On screen, it looked as though they were standing at attention, solid and indomitable; in reality, Astrid’s hands were shaking so badly she had to keep them out of sight, and Steven matched her to appear united. Astrid couldn’t believe how calm he was, but that was part of his charm. It seemed like nothing got to him - leading an invasion, fighting to the death, taking on an Asgardian - he remained stable through it all. Loki had chosen well, and Astrid was glad to have another human to do this with.

Astrid wore an elegant white dress, trimmed with gold and green, and a long white jacket that fell to her calves - certainly not a lab coat, but an appropriate homage. Her hair was braided intricately, the blond tresses twisting together in a half-updo and interlaced with strands of silver, softly flowing off her shoulders. Upon her chest, she had the same medal as Steven fastened to her jacket, hers in the shape of an eight-pointed star; a compass. Loki’s insignia adorned the center, glistening in the flashing lights.

After a few seconds of commotion, Loki pounded the staff on the ground once, twice, three times. The sound resonated deep and low through the room, and the reporters fell silent as everyone focused their attention on their new golden-horned king.

“People of Earth,” Loki boomed. “I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

Loki’s image was projected on every screen in the world, and his words sounded from every radio - from handheld personal devices to the giant displays of Singapore and Tokyo - anything that had a connection to a network. Billions of people stopped what they were doing and heard him. The true impact of this moment wouldn’t be felt for many years to come.

Loki was the perfect image of royalty. Just his demeanor conveyed a regallity that few in modern times had ever seen. He held himself with a cool confidence - like everything he said was completely normal, matter-of-fact. 

“Yesterday afternoon, I launched the attack on New York City. Since then, I have taken over Stark Tower and subdued all military resistance across the globe, and I will not hesitate to use forceful measures should it be necessary to maintain my control over these bases. However, it is my goal to make further violence unnecessary. A ceasefire has been enacted as the leaders of your countries negotiate their terms of surrender and swear loyalty to me. I hope those who choose to remain in their political positions and cooperate do so with the understanding that their guidance and insights will be invaluable in the days to come, as we establish my new kingdom.

“I know you have many questions about what has happened and what the future holds. Let me start by saying I am not wholly unfamiliar to your culture. The Asgardians, my people, have been in contact with your ancestors for thousands of years; we are the beings on which your mythology is based. Our lifespans are hundreds of times longer than humans’, our physical strength and durability is unmatched on your planet, and our technology is so far advanced that you would know only to describe it as magic. But we are not gods - we are born, we live, we die...give or take 5,000 years.” There was a quiet chuckle from the assembled reporters before it went silent once more.

“And we are not perfect.” Loki sighed. He knew he had to come clean before he could lead his people, but it made the task no easier. “When I first came to Earth, it was because I believed a crown was my birthright. I craved a kingdom of my own - for revenge, for validation, for power. I know I terrified many of you, seeing how I chose to use my abilities, and while I regret those actions now, I cannot take that moment back. Your first impression of me was as a monster, a villain, an evil sorcerer intent on conquering your world. You weren’t wrong. 

“But there were those among you - humans; regular people thrown into an extraordinary situation -  who saw my coming as an opportunity to change the world for the better: a revolution instead of an apocalypse. These people found me, joined me, aided me, and guided me. They risked their lives to ensure the Battle of New York ended not only with my victory, but with as few civilian casualties as possible. It was through their cooperation and planning that we were able to evacuate citizens into the subway tunnels before the attack, to secure the battlefield quickly and reduce the total amount of damage, and to provide necessities for survival and comfort after the battle. We are currently focused on an accelerated recovery effort to bring solace to those affected. All of this is to show you, People of Earth, that my allies and I are not bent on wanton annihilation. Our goal is to govern, not to destroy - it is the nature of politics that makes violence an oft necessary tool for change, and my heart aches when I see the pain caused by gaining this foothold.”

That part wasn’t entirely true. Loki had thoroughly enjoyed the chaos, the destruction; but it would hardly put his new subjects at ease if they understood the extent of his bloodlust. He quickly made the appropriate facial expressions that conveyed sorrow and regret, then continued.

“Watching as the community of New York comes together to rebuild their lives, I have seen resilience, resourcefulness, and compassion the likes of which are unmatched in the universe. Of all the civilizations and species with which I am familiar, none can compare to the determination, adaptability, or creativity of the human race. Using nothing but your own imaginations and resourcefulness, you advance, you thrive. You should be proud of your heritage, and eager for the future, as I am.  And I assure you, your sacrifice here in New York will not be in vain.

“My arrival has signaled the beginning of a new age for the people of Earth, an age in which you are not alone in the universe. From this day forward, this city will be the capital of my kingdom, and this tower shall henceforth be known as the Palace of Midgard. My goal is not only to make New York the greatest city on Earth, but comparable to other cosmic capital cities as well. It will be a hub for galactic trade, with all the benefits that entails. There are beings and civilizations beyond your world who have technologies and abilities you cannot yet comprehend. And while the opportunities to learn from them are exciting and wonderful, now that you have shown you are ready for a higher level of interaction, you are not safe from them - they may attack, as I have done, or influence your lives in other ways. Alone, you would not be prepared to face these threats for hundreds of years. But I will not leave you unprotected. I look forward to guiding the human race as it grows into an interstellar species.

“However, interference from other worlds is NOT your greatest threat.

“Your former leaders - the presidents, the dictators, the prime ministers, the billionaires, the World Security Council - they see everything and everyone on this planet as a resource for them to exploit. They have implemented political and economic systems that are designed to oppress those who are most vulnerable; they deny that their actions destroy the natural world; they twist your perceptions to believe that ‘freedom’ means living under their complete and tyrannical rule. And they proved to me, and everyone in the city of New York, that they are willing to kill millions to maintain their undisputed control.

“On Asgard, and in all of the Nine Realms of the World Tree, war is a means to political change. Battles remain on the battlefield, and when the day is lost, negotiations for surrender and the creation of a new political order begins with little further bloodshed. I expected to overwhelm the military forces of this planet, then negotiate with the world leaders to redesign your global political system. Instead, your leaders launched nuclear missiles with the intent to destroy myself, my army, and every other person in this city and beyond.” Loki’s voice caught just slightly. It was likely no one else noticed, but Astrid did. That level of destruction was beyond even him.

“It was only through the actions of my team that New York was not disintegrated into a radioactive cloud. If you learn one lesson from this battle, learn this: those leaders would have left you to die. I did not.

“Citizens of Earth, it is my honor to release you from those despots; to protect you from threats that exist, and threats that may come; to raise you up and allow you to realize your potential. All I ask in return is your loyalty. Some of you may rise up to fight this change and let your fear control you. Some may insist that my rule will destroy everything you hold dear. Some will refuse to kneel. I ask you to hold your reservations until I show you what your lives will be like with me as your king. This change is not so great as you may think - simply one ruler replacing another. But I can say with certainty that the replacement in this case is vastly superior to the former.

“Kneel before me, and I will guide you. I will protect you. I will free you from your leaders who keep you in poverty and despair. And in return, I hope to earn your respect. I hope to show you that I will bring you to greatness. I hope you see I will make your world a better place.

“I hope, in the end, you will  _ always  _ kneel to - and that I will  _ always _ be - a worthy king.”

Loki took a deep breath, and the room remained completely silent, every reporter waiting to see if he had more to say, hanging on his every word. And then...he smiled. That will-breaking, breathtaking, glorious smile, spread across his lips, and the tension in the room completely melted immediately.

“And now, I’m happy to answer your questions. I’m sure you have plenty.” The room exploded with voices.

 

Hours passed as media representatives asked question after question. One by one, Loki explained as best he could who he was, where he was from, why he was here, his immediate and long-term plans. He introduced Steven as his General of Worldwide Security Forces, and spoke of his accomplishments before, during, and after the battle (omitting the bit about Jane and Thor). He spoke of the mysterious Valkyrie who prevented the nuclear attacks. And when the topic of Astrid finally came up, he was prepared.

“As I’m sure many of you have already realized. Astrid is a genius scientist. She has researched and developed technology that has already changed the course of human history - she and her team created the nanobots that has allowed my human soldiers to have the extremely improved strength, stamina, and reflexes that you saw on the battlefield yesterday and in the ongoing recovery efforts. And that is just a fraction of their capabilities. She and Dr. Bruce Banner will be working together to improve this technology, and not only will she be heading our Global Science Research and Development Initiative to fund and coordinate worldwide scientific efforts, she will also continue to be one of my most trusted advisors. I know there has been speculation as to how we met, and I’d like to address that now.

‘We were introduced at the gala in Stuttgart; of course, she did not know what I had planned to do there, but after my less-than-subtle introduction to the world, what she said to me that night changed my perspective enough that I felt the need to learn more. We were able to reconnect the following day; and she indulged me with an elaboration of what state the world was in, and what I could do to make it better. She opened my eyes to the potential and magnificence of her people.” Loki did his best to remain as detached as possible, actively avoiding making any mention of their personal relationship. “Her steadfast determination, open mindedness, and forward thinking  _ changed my mind _ . It is because of her that I now dedicate my life to leading your people into that glorious future.”

Loki was as charismatic as he was regal; he answered the rest of the questions with poise and confidence, but maintained a friendly rapport with the reporters, and soon it became apparent that Loki’s charm had swayed everyone in the room.

For the most part, Astrid stood quietly behind him - it was made clear to the reporters before the speech that Steven and Astrid would not be answering questions at this time - and listened to him speak, attentive to every point and plan. She was hyper alert, now that the stone didn’t connect them; she wanted to make sure she didn’t miss anything he said. It was dark outside by the time the press conference ended. Astrid, Loki, and Steven exited into the back room while the journalists left through the main entrance. As soon as they were out of the public eye, Loki turned to them both...and just laughed. It was a laugh of relief, of accomplishment, of joy. He reached out and pulled them both close to him, and they laughed as well. Because when it came down to it, this team that was leading the human race into a new age was just a group of three particularly talented people desperately trying to figure out how to do it.

About an hour after the conference, down in Recovery City, a feast of Asgardian proportions suddenly and magically appeared - massive tables covered with every kind of food, instruments that hung in the air silently, and hoovering lights floating above the people and illuminating the entire spread. Loki stood behind a table with Stark Tower - now the Palace of Midgard - behind him, Astrid and Steven again at his side, and as the crowds turned to face him, the entire block went quiet. He no longer wore the battle armor and helmet, but his usual Asgardian outfit. Loki magically amplified his voice and addressed the masses.

“My citizens. People of New York. Soldiers, Volunteers. I’d like to make a toast. Please, take a seat and raise a goblet!”

Excited murmuring rumbled from the crowd as the blocks-long table filled, and soon, as far as the eye could see, glasses and goblets were raised down its length. Loki smiled again, and the citizenry seemed to relax.

“While the rest of the world watches us as we rebuild, gather our strength, and change the course of human history, all of the recovery efforts that have been completed thus far have been extraordinary. Your world will be better. It starts here, and now.  And where I am from, we celebrate moments like these! Join me! Eat, drink, and know that your sacrifice and your hard work is paving the pathway to greatness! Skál!”

And with that, Loki threw his head back and downed the wine in his glass, then spread his arms laughing, and took his seat while the crowds cheered and began feasting. The instruments began to play, and the voices of a thousand people rose up from the street in energetic conversation.

As they ate, hundreds of people approached them. Steven had soldiers stationed at the table, but there were no threats that night. People congratulated them, took selfies with them, told them how honored they were to be a part of this revolution, how they believed in Loki’s plan. Every time Astrid heard those sentiments, she couldn’t help but smile. Everything she’d done, everything she’d fought for - it was worth it.

The party lasted for hours, late into the night. Slowly, its attendees departed, heading back to their tents or their rooms and preparing for a busy day when the sun rose. There was still much work to do, building their government: a modern magical monarchy, led by an alien god king and his two mortal advisers. The energy was buzzing. They were small, but their supporters were growing, and after Loki’s speech, everyone felt sure this was the beginning of something incredible.

 

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, it was quiet; everyone in Recovery City had gone to bed, and the tower was blessedly silent - the perfect time to explore his new palace. Loki strolled through the dark hallways, into the labs and offices and lounges and every other non-residential room in the building. He’d been meaning to do this for purely practical reasons, to understand every nook and cranny in case that information was needed in the future, but now that he was walking through the building, he walked slowly, savoring the moment, running his slender fingers along the walls and surfaces, memorizing the sensation. He’d fought for this. He’d won this. It was his.

Eventually, Loki found himself back at the throne room. The large double doors were shut, and for a second he had the feeling that when he opened them, there would be nothing behind them. But when he entered, the room lit up with a soft, almost candle-like glow, revealing the draping emerald banners and wide walkway between columns, ending with the dias where his gold and green throne sat, flanked by the two smaller thrones on either side - a reminder of the allies he’d made to achieve his conquest. He wandered forward, leisurely, his steps muffled by the soft green carpet, until he reached his throne.  _ His _ throne. He reached out and touched it, the soft material grazing against his fingertips. He sighed with contentment, then took his place upon it, conjuring a glass of Chateau Petrus and looking out on the empty room. This was a special moment, and one he would hold dear forever… 

Taking a sip of the exquisite wine, he closed his eyes and imagined what would come next. He planned. He prepared. And he soon realized how much information he still needed to gather in order to build his new kingdom.

The sky was beginning to turn grey by the time he returned to his quarters. The room was magnificent, exactly as he wanted it - built for royalty. Embers glowed weakly in the beautiful fireplace, the finest materials draped the windows, art adorned the walls and surfaces, and a bookshelf in the corner held all of his favorite reading material (the rest would have to go in the library, once he’d had time to make one). It felt like...home.

But he would have given up everything else in that room for the sleeping beauty in the middle of his bed. Astrid breathed softly on the mattress, golden hair spread wildly around her in a halo of blond. With a snap of his fingers, he replaced his formal vestiges with a simple green linen tunic and black linen pants, then he climbed in and gently wrapped his arm around Astrid’s waist, pulling her close to him and trying not to wake her. She moaned contentedly and cuddled up against him, her own arm wrapping around his as he lowered his head to the pillow. He pushed his nose into that perfect mess of Astrid’s hair, reveling in the scent and sensation.

_ My world _ , he thought. And he smiled as he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

THE END


	26. Epilogue

“I have to explore,” Loki said resolutely.

Astrid lifted her eyes from her laptop. It had been several days since his speech, and so far most of their attention had been on the recovery efforts while they planned meetings with world leaders. It had been another long day of world-changing decision making and high-society schmoozing. She was sitting on the bed preparing for her meeting with the National Science Foundation when Loki spoke to her from the bathroom. He was standing very still, looking in the mirror, towel wrapped around his waist. Astrid looked concerned and put the laptop to the side, walking over to him.

“Explore? What do you mean?”

He turned to her, and then she saw the anxiety across his face. “This has been on my mind for some time now. I have promised to improve the lives of these people, but...I know not where to start. I know nothing about them, and little about this world. I thought I knew, I thought it would be easy. But humans are...complicated. Nothing like Asgard. There is nuance and variety in this world that I did not expect, and I feel...unprepared to lead without understanding these more thoroughly.”

She would have laughed if he didn’t seem so nervous. She leaned her head on his arm and gazed at him through the reflection.

“Yes, my king. This planet is full of surprises.” Astrid was having a lot of fun dropping royal titles into her conversations with him lately. Partly because it was true, and partly because he wasn’t used to it yet and would hesitate slightly every time she mentioned it. She thought it was adorable.

“It is overwhelming.” Loki continued after a brief pause, giving Astrid no small amount of satisfaction. “I do not believe I could come to know all the unique parts of this planet within a century, much less in time to rule it.”

“Why don’t you start with the internet?”

“The what?”

Astrid almost choked. “You don’t know about the internet?!”

Loki looked almost as surprised as she did. “I’ve heard of it in passing...something Valkyrie would say, mostly just ‘internet security,’ but she never elaborated. I assumed it had something to do with your technology, like that primitive thing you call television.”

Astrid’s eyes lit up. “I can’t BELIEVE- wait, no, this is happening right now. Loki, come here.” She dragged him over to the bed where her laptop was, and clicked open the Google browser. “There.”

Loki looked very confused. “There...what?”

“Type something in the search bar, that little box in the middle of the screen.”

“Like what?”

“Literally. Anything.”

Loki paused briefly, then typed  _ Astrid Skarsgard _ . Nothing happened. “Now what?” he asked.

“You have to hit ‘Enter’.” she said.

“What’s that?”

Astrid reached over his shoulder and pushed the button for him. His eyes went wide when he saw the next screen. “Eighteen MILLION records of your name?!” he balked. He did NOT feel less overwhelmed.

“Yea, but only the ones on the first page are important.”

“Then why would they make so many records?” he continued to stare, baffled.

“Because they CAN. That’s part of humanity. We don’t only do things because they’re necessary. We do things because we CAN. That’s how we got on the moon.”

Loki scoffed. “Getting to the moon is hardly an accomplishment,” he said, scrolling down the page awkwardly with the touch pad.

“Well, I’m sorry,  _ your highness _ , but we didn’t have portal technology until YOU showed up. We had to shoot people into space on a highly explosive rocket.”

“That sounds absurd and dangerous.” he said, but his eyes never left the screen. He skimmed through article after article about Astrid and her accomplishments, mostly from the last few days. then he stopped. “What is ‘roller derby’?”

Astrid looked at the link he was referring to, and smiled. “Oh, yea...I went through a phase in high school. I’ll show you.” She clicked the link, and a video came up. The footage was somewhat grainy, but there was no mistaking her shock of blond hair under the black helmet as she flew around the hard wooden floor on her skates. And she had to really hold back a laugh when she saw his face after he watched her land her first hit.

“What is the point of this?!”

“It was fun. A good way to let out some adolescent aggression.”

“Like sparring?”

“Yes...but without the expectation of using this on a battlefield. It’s just a sport.”

“This also looks absurd and dangerous,” he said, trying to sound disinterested but unable to pull his eyes away from the much-younger Astrid violently shoving her adversaries down to the floor at unsafe speeds. A hint of a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

“Welcome to humans.” Astrid smiled and gave him a pat on the back. She went to take a shower and left him to browse. By the time she was done, he hadn’t moved an inch.

“What are you looking at now?”

“Manatees.”

“What?!” Astrid looked over his shoulder, watching him scroll through the Wikipedia article, looking at the images. “How the hell did you go from ‘Astrid doing roller derby’ to ‘manatees’?”

“I looked for other sports, and I found something called ‘water skiing,’ then I looked at boats, then I looked at sea life, and that’s how I found manatees.”

“Wow, you’re really going down the rabbit hole, aren’t you?”

“What’s a-” then he stopped, wrote “rabbit hole” in the search bar, and hit enter. Some businesses popped up first, as well as a movie, but then a few phrases came up underneath that, first of which said “What does it mean to go down a rabbit hole?” Loki clicked it and read the short description.

“Yes...I believe that is what I’m doing.”

He was completely engrossed. This man who had spent centuries reading every book he could get his hands on now had access to the entire knowledge and culture of the human race, instantly at his fingertips. Astrid didn’t want to take it away from him, but she needed to finish her planning.

“Hey, Loki…” she reached for the laptop and slowly started to pull it away from him. His eyes stayed locked to the screen until the last possible second, then he looked at her, almost pleadingly. Astrid held back a giggle. “I need this thing for my meeting tomorrow,” she said.

“How can I get more of the internet?”

“It is literally everywhere. Here, use my phone. Oh, that reminds me...I need to get you a phone. I’ll do it tomorrow. You can also access it from a computer, and there are plenty of those around here.”

As Astrid handed him her phone, she remembered something from before the battle. Right as he was about to take it from her, she pulled it back. “Also...how and why are you blocking my incoming calls and messages?”

That he understood. With just the briefest hesitation, he looked up at her, with every intention of lying. But the glare she gave him instantly shut that down. He resigned to confessing.

"The ‘how’ is not difficult. It’s a simple spell, really. It works with all forms of communication with which I am familiar. It prevents contact from those who are not authorized to speak with you.”

“But I’m guessing it only works when you’re in the same...realm, is it?” Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. “My mom called me while you were back on Asgard. She was worried sick that I hadn’t called her since Stuttgart, and rightfully so. Why wouldn’t my mom be authorized to speak with me, Loki? In fact, who IS authorized to speak with me? Also, why do you get to decide who speaks with me?”

The barrage of questioning got worse and worse.

“I was...protecting you.”

“Protecting me? From what?”

“I was...protecting myself. When you chose to join me, I thought I needed to keep you away from your old life so you wouldn’t change your mind. It was my own insecurity. I’m sorry.”

Astrid stopped, remembering the call from her mother, how it ALMOST convinced her to leave, how the dark fire was the only thing that brought her back. He wasn’t wrong, but he had gone about it in the wrong way.

She sighed. “I forgive you; of course I forgive you. But this can’t continue. I need to know that the people I care about can get in touch with me...at least the ones that are left.” Astrid sighed. “Remove your spell, now.”

Loki hesitated.

“Remove it, or I’ll have Valkyrie prevent you from accessing the internet ever again.”

Loki’s breath stopped. He couldn’t tell if she was bluffing, but he needed to see more of this internet, it was of utmost importance. With a roll of his eyes, he waved his hand. Astrid’s phone shimmered for a moment, then returned to normal.

“Thank you.”

Astrid handed him the phone and showed him how to browse, then sat down next to him on the bed and continued her work. Eventually, she closed the laptop and fell asleep, and when she awoke...he was still sitting there, staring at her phone.

“Loki…” she grumbled sleepily. “Were you up all night looking at the internet?”

“Is it morning already?” he said, still glued to the screen.

“God damnit, Loki...you’ve got a world to rule. Put that thing down.”

“I had no idea humans had so much pornographic variety…”

“LOKI!” Astrid grabbed her phone from him, shutting down the PornHub page and giving him a dirty look. “Did you spend ALL night looking at porn?!”

His eyes were sunken and glassy when he looked up at her, very deliberately NOT answering the question.

“Oh my god…” Astrid mumbled.

“Yes?” Loki quipped, smirking when she turned to give him a death stare.

“You are incorrigible,” she moaned as she plugged in her phone on the nightstand. “You better watch yourself. Internet addiction is a real thing. It wouldn’t do to have the King of Midgard playing World of Warcraft and watching YouTube all day.”

“Ah, I remember YouTube. What is World of Warcraft? That sounds delightful.”

“NO! You’ve had enough for now, junkie. We’ve got things to do today. Inspiring the people, leading the planet...eating breakfast.” Astrid stood and walked to the entrance of the bathroom. 

Loki flopped back down on the bed with a mockingly disappointed groan. Astrid giggled softly - yet another side of Loki that she’d never gotten the chance to see before. Given the circumstances of the last week or so, one couldn’t blame him for taking himself seriously. But he was the God of Mischief, after all...anything for a good laugh. With a sidelong grin, Astrid began to cough.

“Well, actually, Loki. I haven’t been feeling well. I’m not sure I’ll be able to attend my meetings today. It might have been something I ate, hopefully I’ll be better within 24 hours.” Then she fake-coughed again.

His head popped up off the bed. “Darling, what’s wrong?” She didn’t know if he had figured out if she was kidding yet, so she went with it.

“My stomach is in knots, and I have this  _ *cough cough* _ tickle in my throat. I would hate to get anyone else sick. Maybe I should stay home today.”

“My god, Astrid,” Loki walked over to her, faking genuine concern, placing his hand gently on her back. “Should I call a healer? Or a doctor?”

“No, I think I’ll be alright with some rest. Besides, you should be able to take care of me just fine...or...are you feeling ok? You look a little under the weather yourself…”

“Well...I  _ was _ up all night looking at porn...”

Astrid instantly broke out laughing in the most authentic laugh she’d had in as long as she could remember, and was overjoyed to see that Loki had succumbed at the same time she did. They both collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter, and for minutes, neither of them could talk - as soon as one would start calming down, the laughter of the other would start them up again. Finally, tears rolling down their faces and stomach muscles sore, they breathed heavily, smiling.

“Wooow, I needed that,” sighed Astrid, laying on her back and wiping the tears from her cheeks, staring at the ceiling. “That felt great.”

“Indeed,” Loki said. “I haven’t laughed like that in far too long. This entire endeavor has been very stressful,” he chuckled, winning the prize for Understatement of the Year in just one sentence.

“Well, if it was easy, everyone would do it.”

Loki turned to her and gave her the most perfect, beautiful, incredible smile she’d ever seen. It spread across his face in a way that made every part of him look happy. Astrid was in awe for just a moment before coming back to reality. “Do you have  _ any  _ idea how gorgeous you are?” she blurted. 

Now the happiness mixed with surprise at the compliment. His lips moved but nothing came out.

Astrid’s eyebrows went to her hairline. “Did I just leave the silvertongue speechless?! Oh, you’re  _ never _ living that one down, buddy.” She laughed again as she stood up from the floor and walked back to the bed. “So, King of Mischief. What do you say we play hookie?”

“Do WHAT?” Loki asked.

“Play hookie. It means lie to everyone and tell them we’re too sick to work, then stay here all day and hang out with each other.”

He laughed again and came up on the bed, sitting next to her and putting his hand on her leg. “My dear, I would like nothing more than to play hookie with you. But the world is literally depending on us. Best we not let them down.”

“You’re right,” Astrid sighed with a mock eye roll. “Back to adulting.” She stood and went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth, leaving Loki repeating “adulting?” on the bed.

She started brushing, but was soon far too distracted by the man standing behind her sliding his hands all over her body.

“Ret ree srit is ott,” Astrid garbled with the toothbrush in her mouth, and though he let her bend over to the sink, he did indecent things to her backside the whole time. Wiping her mouth off, Astrid turned, doe-eyed, and wrapped her arms loosely around Loki’s neck. “You know...we haven’t christened our new bed yet,” she mused, before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

Loki pulled her in tightly, returning it fervently and biting her lower lip. Astrid’s breath caught, and she broke the kiss gently, looking him seductively in the eye, then slowly walked toward the bed, dragging his hand in hers. He followed. They were naked by the time they got there.

She pulled him up to the bed and sat him down on the edge, then lowered herself...and kneeled before him, bowing her head. The sight stole Loki’s breath away. He instantly went hard, his posture stiffening, muscles tight, adrenaline pumping. She stayed there for just a few seconds, then raised herself onto her knees and took him in her mouth.

Loki’s eyes rolled upward, and he caught himself on his elbows, letting his head fall back and his hair drape down to the blankets. She moved slowly, feeling out every inch of him with her tongue, taking him further down her throat with each dip and pull. The moans and growls he made as Astrid worked got her dripping wet in no time, and with one last push, she took him as deep as she could and felt him stiffen, then released him, licking him clean. She could tell he was close, but this was just the appetizer.

She crawled up over him, caging him with her body, and then touched her forehead to his. “May I kiss you, my king?” she whispered.

“Yes,” he breathed, and she brought her lips to his once again. Her nipples brushed his chest as he pulled their bodies further up on the bed. Astrid climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, and wasted no time in filling herself with him. She was rewarded with another delicious groan of pleasure.

Astrid’s body rocked gently on his, moving him smoothly along her walls, tensing to add sensation at just the right time. Loki held her hips, his face contorted with desire and need, eyebrows peaked. Astrid pushed a hand into her hair to hold it away from her face. This was not a view she wanted to miss. With her other hand, she held his wrist, and moved to his rhythm.

He stayed erect for an impressive amount of time, taking her through two orgasms before she felt him become rigid with inevitability. She squeezed him tightly within her, sending herself into a third orgasm as he finally came. With a hitched moan, Loki turned his head to the side and grabbed the sheets beneath him, breathing jagged, lightning shooting through him from where he and Astrid connected. Astrid shuddered on top of him, closing her eyes and reveling in the joy of having him inside of her. Finally, the waves of pleasure subsided from them both, and Astrid fairly flopped off of him, breath haggard. The only thing Loki could do was chuckle softly. For some time, they laid there in silence, feeling their hearts pound and trying to fill their lungs, until Astrid broke the silence with a peal of laughter.

“I think that’s the gentlest sex we’ve ever had,” she panted as she rolled over and laid her head on his bare chest. “Have fun?”

“Immensely,” he smiled, taking in the scent of her hair - no matter how often he did it, the sensation never dulled; it was so uniquely her.

“Well, I suppose we should get a start on our day. Like you said, the world is depending on us.”

Loki sighed contentedly and wrapped his arm around her more tightly. “The world can wait a few more moments.”

Neither Astrid nor Loki had ever felt this happy. They both understood it wouldn’t last forever, but in the moment, they revelled  in the simplicity of it - just silly, comfortable companionship. There was something so special about how common and easy having a moment like this was, given the pain and turmoil they had experienced since meeting, and prior to that as well. But now, right now, in this room, in this bubble of perfection, Astrid and Loki were really, truly happy.

 

Then Astrid’s phone rang, and the caller ID read “Mom.” Astrid sighed, kissed her king once more, and answered the call.

“Hi mom,” she smiled as she spoke. After their last conversation, she knew her mother needed some of the good vibes she was feeling.

“You picked up? Miracle of miracles. And here I thought you might be too busy running the world to talk to your own mother.”

“Well, I’ve had some really terrible reception problems,” - she glared at Loki, earning herself a faux-apologetic puppy dog stare as he pulled her laptop over to himself and opened it - “but they seem to have figured it out. I shouldn’t miss any more of your calls or messages. So...lots of changes, huh?”

She heard the hesitation on the other end of the line, and imagined her mom was having a hard time keeping it together, either because she wanted to scream at Astrid or break down crying. She had to give her credit - this would be hard under normal circumstances, but now her daughter was one of the leaders of the world, and she was doing a good job maintaining her composure.

“That’s one way to put it,” her mom sighed, but Astrid could hear the smile in her voice. “How are you? Are you doing ok?”

There were a million other questions underneath those, but Astrid was glad to keep this conversation simple for now...just like the rest of her morning. “Good, busy. REALLY busy. I’ve been meeting with tons of people, and it’s just going to get worse. But it’s a productive busy, you know? It’s an important busy. I like that.”

“Wow, you’re just taking this all in stride, aren’t you? As usual, little miss overachiever.” And her mother laughed just a bit.

The sound filled Astrid’s heart. She has been so wracked by their call a few days ago, right after the battle, thinking she had lost family forever, knowing her mother would see everything she’d done, but now it seemed as if things might work out. Maybe her old life and her new could still have some connections. “Yea, just like always, I guess.” Astrid smiled.

“So,” her mom said, “Tell me about this Loki fellow. That was quite a speech. He seems to think you’re pretty impressive.”

Astrid laughed. Just a casual conversation between her mom and her about the King of Midgard. “He’s…” Astrid looked over at him - he tried to appear occupied by what was on the screen, but it was so obvious he was listening in. “...really incredible, mom. I’ve never met anyone like him. I mean, obviously...he’s not human, but still, he’s a classy dude.”

Loki snorted behind her, giving away his eavesdropping. Astrid just smiled and continued her conversation. “I’m glad I’m able to help him.”

“By giving him super soldiers with your nanobots. Huh. Sounds normal.”

“Right, so NOT normal, I get it. But big changes only happen with big moves. I don’t regret it, not for a second.”

“That’s great, dear. How’s Karine?”

Astrid choked a little. “We...ah...had a bit of a falling out. Over this.” The sugar coating happening in this conversation was masterful, but this topic was still very touchy. Astrid still felt the pangs of guilt and pain. “She didn’t want anything to do with this, and she’s really pissed that I gave the tech to Loki. She’s in Heidelberg...we’re not speaking…”

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry…” her mom sympathized.

“Yea, me too.” Astrid decided to change the subject ASAP. “But hey, how’s Dad? How’s the lab?”

“He’s doing well. The team is fine. They’re just struggling with this most recent study - apparently the grant funding hasn’t been coming in as promised and they’re trying to make it work with what they’ve got.”

Suddenly, a warm fire burned in her belly. “Having issues with grants, huh? I remember those days. But I don’t think he’s going to have to worry about that anymore. Ever.”

Astrid’s mom got silent on the other end of the line. “Astrid, what are you-“

“As head of the Global Science Research and Development Initiative, I hereby grant the University of Wisconsin, Madison, and Dr. Edward Skarsgård priority access to funding for stem cell research and development of new technologies to improve the quality and duration of life for the human race. I’ll have the lawyers work out the details when I meet with them on Thursday.”

Astrid beamed at the excited noises that came through the speaker of her phone, and she threw a happy glance over to Loki. “What do you think about that, honey?” She said quietly with a twinkle in her eye. He smiled back at her and turned his attention back to the laptop...then he stopped cold and looked up at her, serious. 

“‘Honey?’” her mother stopped. “Who’s honey?”

Astrid’s breath caught in her throat, and her mind started whirling. That was a MISTAKE.

“Aaahhh...I….should get going…”

“What? No, you can’t do that! You’re with someone? You’re calling someone ‘honey’? How on Earth are you managing to help guide the new king of the world and start a new rela-“

Silence. Breathing. Understanding.

“Astrid...are you and Loki-“

“I gotta go! Something just came up! Love you talk to you soon bye!” Astrid panicked and hung up the phone before her mother could say anything else, then turned to look at the naked Loki sitting on the bed, with a very oh-shit-what-did-I-just-do expression.

“Well,” he cleared his throat and pretended to nonchalantly look back at the screen, “you handled THAT beautifully.”

Astrid groaned. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath, and she walked back to him, sitting heavily on the bed and resting her forehead on his shoulder. “Shit shit shit.”

There was a knock at the door, and Loki immediately clothed them both - very few people were allowed to disturb the king in his quarters, and this was the first time anyone had knocked on the door. Loki boomed, “Enter.”

Steven walked in, looking serious. “Sir, we have a situation in Chicago. A rebel group has formed and has started a riot. It’s not a threat to global stability, but it is all over the news, and if we don’t handle it the right way, it’s very likely more riots like this will start around the world. We’ve attempted to manage it, but I think an all-out suppression using the Chitauri would hurt more than it would help. An appearance by the king would go a long way in calming this down before it gets any worse. We have supporters there, but I wouldn’t come out if I were them…”

Loki sighed and looked at Astrid, who returned his gaze, then looked back to Steven. And just like that, her simple moment was over.

The three of them stayed silent for just a moment - the compass, the soldier, and the king. This was on them now. And they were as ready to lead humanity as they would ever be.

“Ok,” said Astrid, feeling determination, focus, and something akin to pride rise within her. And just by looking at them, she could swear the two other people in the room felt the same.

“Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed Loki's takeover of planet Earth. We had some good times, didn't we? It took me over a year to write this story, and it has been a great comfort and therapy. I'm glad I was able to share it with you. :)
> 
> I'm currently working on the sequel. Not sure when that will be ready to post, but follow/favorite me and you'll be the first to know. I've had a lot of fun building this little alternate universe, and there's so many more things to see! Thanks for all your support and for reading my story. See you around.
> 
> \- Rose


End file.
